Unexpected
by PINKvsBLUE
Summary: Veronica mars is working on another case nothing new there... except it could kill her. This time however Logan is there to help which leads to all sort of things happening. It is a LoVe story with a mystery. Other characters will appear as well.
1. All roads lead to the computer room?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Veronica Mars".

A/N It is my first Veronica Mars fanfic, so I hope it's not to bad. Read and then Review. ) The bold parts in italics are Veronica's thoughts.

**Chapter 1: All roads lead to the… computer room?**

Veronica mars the head strong youth who solved cases like it was as simple as 1, 2, 3, now sat in the computer room stumped, scared and more determined than ever. The computer screen flashed a message in front of her and she quickly scurried to save it, find the source, write it down do what ever she could well she could. As shocked as she was she knew not doing anything would not help and she would kick herself later for it. She played with her hair, while she attempted to do anything she could with it just to gather some sort of a clue from it. It wasn't working though, any attempt she tried at saving the message she would get re-directed to a page that flashed the words "_not gonna work you dumb blonde"._ Frustrated she threw the pen she was holding and reached for her phone to contact the one person she knew could help, Mac. To Veronica's horror her battery was dying.

**_Great Veronica, on the one day you decided not to charge your cell phone you need it more than ever. Stupid Veronica._**

****

Logan Echolls the crowned jack ass of the school. Logan who was once friends with Veronica and, let's not forget went out with her for one great summer, did all he could to avoid her. Right now it was after school and he was headed to the computer room to do a "school project" really he was just there to email people letting them know of his kick ass party he was having this Friday night. Whistling away he walked into the computer room, glancing around he noticed no one was in there except for, Veronica mars.

'Great.' he said to himself. He slammed the computer room door shut and looked in veronica's direction. She had finally realized he was in the room. She looked up, then looked him in the eye and then her eye's flashed back to the computer, she quickly clicked a few buttons and the screen went blank.

Logan being the smart jack ass he is, realized that she had put her computer on stand by and wondered what she could be hiding. He glanced at the expression on her face and immediately took in the fact that she had her frustrated and freaked at the same time look on. He took a seat opposite her and put his hand on the back of his head before he looked straight at her.

'I'm flattered.' Logan said sarcastically finally breaking the silence. Veronica looked up at him from her note book.

'Really! Good for you, two stars for Logan, he learnt a new emotion today. You should be so proud.' She quirked back, while trying with all her might to hide the tremble in her voice.

'Ha ha veronica, aren't you going to ask why?' Veronica looked up at him again and sighed.

'Is that a trick question?' she asked putting on a very dumb girlish voice.

'Now there's the smart Veronica I know and love.' Shit! Logan kicked himself mentally why did he have to mention the word love with her. Veronica gave in she couldn't be sarcastic with him right now.

'Fine Logan, why are you flattered?' He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

'I knew you would cave. I am flattered because you felt like you had to hide what ever you were doing on the computer from me. I am so glad you trust me I mean it just sends butterflies running through my stomach.' Logan leaned forward now and tapped the desk waiting for a reply from Veronica.

She looked at the computer and something dawned on her. Logan had a phone.

'Logan, it has to do with a case that I'm working on and –'

'Aaah, what is it this time a robbery? Oh wait I swear Veronica what ever the crime is now, _I had nothing to do with it_.' He interrupted Veronica, making sure to add emphasis on the he had nothing to do with it part! The words stung Veronica she had accused him of numerous things before that he had not done.

'Some how I believe you wouldn't be involved in this particular crime. I do how ever need to use your phone or this case will be the death of me.' Veronica said. Holding out her hand for the phone, Logan knowing Veronica wasn't one to ask for things from him unless she needed them gave the phone over.

'Thanks.' She said dialing Mac's number quickly.

'Wish I could say it was a pleasure.' Logan quirked back Veronica rose from her chair shook her head at him and walked towards the corner of the room.

A few minutes later and lots of frustrating sighs from veronica and amused looks from Logan. Veronica was finally sitting at the computer with a saved copy of the messages which of course was acquired with a 100 percent help from Mac.

She leaned back in her chair and gave the phone back to Logan. Logan leaned forward and tried to turn the computer so he could see what veronica was working on, before he could though she smacked his hand away.

'I'm sorry Logan you don't get to see what I'm working on this time. It's better if you don't know. Trust me.'

'Well I never, Veronica Mars actually cares about what is better for me!'

This time Veronica didn't reply she just tensed up and stared at the computer screen another message had popped up. Logan stared at her and knew something was wrong.

'Veronica?' he asked becoming dead serious.

Suddenly she seem to come too, she grabbed all her items and shoved them into her bag.

'Veronica?' Logan repeated with a bit more force in his voice this time. She looked up at him and then turned and left from the room. It took Logan a split second to realize that Veronica had not shut down the computer or closed any programs she was working in. He swung over to the computer and gazed at the screen in front of him. His eyes got wider with every message he read that flashed on the screen. Logan quickly switched the computer off, and left to go after Veronica.

----------

**A/N While that was the first chapter. The next chapter will be up soon which will reveal what the messages were. Now review and tell me what you think so far. **


	2. Messages and unexpected guests

**A/N A huge thank you goes out to all who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter picks up directly were the last left off. So it picks up with Logan going after Veronica after seeing the messages. Again the words in bold are Veronica's thoughts. **

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope it's not to bad. )**

**Chapter2: Messages and un-expected guests**

He looked down the hall and saw her hurrying off, he ran after her.

'Veronica!' He called out. She swung around, saw him and then she turned her back on him, and carried on walking away. Logan sped up, finally he reached Veronica he grabbed her arm and swung her around.

'What the hell Veronica! Please tell me those messages on that computer were for someone else.' She stared at him and he immediately knew the answer. They were for her.

'Logan, please it's not a big deal.' Logan's grip tightened on her arm in a protective manner.

'It is a big deal it has to do WITH YOUR LIFE, I can't believe you are investigating that psychotic maniac who has been murdering people, rumor has it he electronically sends messages to his next victim!'

'Logan it almost sounds like you are concerned-'

'Veronica, not that I don't love our sardonic remarks to each other, but could you for once please cut the crap.' He was still holding her arm tightly and his face was etched with anger and concern. She looked up and down the hall and then decided it was safe enough to tell him.

'Look ok, I had a lead on who the murderer could be so I looked into it, some how this maniac found out that I was investigating him, he obviously felt threatened and sent those messages.'

'Ok, let me just remind you what those messages said the one said; Stop investigating me or you will be sorry and then a pretty image of some animated character been cut into little pieces with blood every where popped up.' Logan's hand tightened a bit more around her arm and he pulled her a little closer to him. 'The second said; if you don't stop every one you love will pay.' Logan pulled Veronica even closer, right then all he wanted to do was make sure nothing happened to her, despite his best efforts he still cared for her more than he could fully understand why. 'And my absolute favorite was; I'm watching you right now get out, bitch. It doesn't sound like his scared at all, Veronica.'

Logan had not let go of Veronica and for a few seconds they just stood there extremely close to each other.

'Logan look it's not a big deal I will be ok you just have to promise me you won't tell any one or get involved in this.'

'IT IS A BIG DEAL! EARLIER ON WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT IF I DON'T GIVE YOU MY PHONE IT WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU I DIDN'T REALIZE IT HAD A LITERAL MEANING TO IT!' Logan finally burst.

'I WILL BE FINE AND YOU WILL FORGET YOU SAW THOSE MESSAGES.' Veronica replied back almost as angry as Logan.

'NO I WONT.'

'YES YOU WILL, PLEASE.' Logan seemed to calm down a bit when he heard the plea in her voice.

'Why? Just tell me why you don't want me to tell any one or help?'

'Because I- just don't ok please, I have to get out of here.' She looked at him and he nodded. She then looked down at his hand that was still clutching her arm. He followed her gaze and then caught her eye. He held onto her for a few more seconds and then he let go. They walked to their cars together.

Logan was hesitant to let her go home on her own and insisted on following her home. After that he went back to his place and sat rigid in his room thinking on what to do about what he saw and how he could help her.

Veronica awoke that Friday morning feeling extremely sick she knew it was just nerves her dad was going away today and he would only be coming back on that Sunday. She got out of bed and got ready to go to school. She said good bye to her dad and made her way out.

Veronica walked down the hall of her school and reached her locker. She opened it up and inside was a letter that said "_watch your back". _She automatically slammed shut the locker and turned around, Wallace had just walked up next to her.

'Hey girl, you look like you just saw a ghost what is up?' Wallace asked. Veronica looked at him. Put on a fake smile and then spoke.

'Nothing. I'm ok. So are you going to Logan's party tonight?'

'You know it girl! I wanna have some fun, all work and no play it's just not healthy.' Wallace chirped in. Veronica gave a huff of disbelief nodded and then dragged him with her off to class.

That day was one of the worst Veronica had had in awhile everything that could go wrong went wrong and worst of all she still had to deal with that letter in her locker.

School was over now and yet again she had stayed late trying to figure some things out.

She walked to her locker and opened it carefully and looked at the note.

**Ok Veronica time to think, lets see standard A4 paper, words printed out and fading a bit, ink must have been running out, paper was not pushed into locker it was positioned. That means the person must have been able to either access information on me and what the combination to my locker is, and what locker I have or they are watching me. No signature or trade mark. It means this person is in close range. **

She picked up the letter and placed it into her bag. Then she turned to leave. Well she was walking out she passed Logan who watched her. She knew he was able to read her. She was like an open book when it came to him. She didn't glance at him or anything she just carried on walking.

That afternoon she got home and made herself food, took Backup for a walk and then came back and watched a movie special "comedies all night". By midnight she was ready to go to bed. She went to her room put her car keys on her table made sure the house door was closed. Put her tazer next to her keys and lay in bed. She fell asleep quickly but not for long, at one in the morning she was awake after having a bad dream. She was lying in her bed watching the door that lead outside from her room, when a shadow moved passed it. Veronica tensed, she slowly got out of bed and found her torch she listened carefully through her door and could her some one fiddling with the front door.

She quickly moved around her room, threw on her jeans left her night top on grabbed a jacket and placed the tazer and her car keys in the jackets pocket. She then moved back across the room and listened again who ever was at the door was in the house now. She knew it wasn't her dad she knew his footsteps. She opened the bedroom door quietly and got a glance at the man's back. That was enough for Veronica she closed the door again quietly, she heard the man move again. She grabbed a pair of shoes went to the sliding door that led out side, she opened it and quickly but quietly made her way to her car.

She hopped in her car, she was breathing rapidly she could see the man still in the house by the shadows. She started the car and was out of there quickly. She was frightened and out of breath and she didn't know where to go. She stopped at a red light slipped her shoes on and then thought to herself she needs to go to Wallace or a place where there are a lot of people. Then it dawned on her Wallace was at Logan's party- where lots of people would be. She changed direction and headed for Logan's house.

------

**A/N There was the chapter so now go review and let me know what you think of it. **


	3. Party becomes personal

**A/N ok here is chapter 3 I know I took awhile to get it up but in my defense I have been away on holiday ) A huge thank you goes out to all who have reviewed, there's nothing like reviews that make me want to write more. **

**And a special huge thank you goes out to LoVer159, who is one awesome beta. )**

**Now on to the story, this chapter picks up directly where the last left off; that was when Veronica decided to go find Wallace who was at Logan's party and she was heading to his house. The bold parts are Veronica's thoughts, and the second part of the chapter changes from Veronica's to Logan's point of view. **

**Chapter 3: Party Becomes Personal**

Five minutes later, she was there at Logan's house. While she looked around she noticed that there were many people at the party. **It's going to be pretty hard trying to find Wallace in this crowd. **She looked around any way, she found now that tears were starting to swell in her eyes. She asked tons of people but no one had seen Wallace or was to drunk to string a sentence together. She was moving through a crowd and stopped short, to her right there was Wallace, and a few feet away from him were Dick and Logan. That could cause a problem but she didn't care right, now she needed help. She took a deep breath in and calmed herself down a bit and she started to walk towards Wallace again.

She reached him not daring to glance at Logan. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave Veronica a smug look. He smiled and then spoke.

'Girl have you looked in the mirror, and when did you get here?' Veronica gave him a shaky smile.

'I got here about ten minutes ago after some dude broke-'

'VE-RO-NI-CA' someone interrupted her. Wallace was looking at her with wide eyes and she shrugged and turned around towards…. Dick.

'Dick.' Veronica said in a very cold voice. Dick turned and faced Wallace.

'Don't you love how she says my name with such warmth?' Dick said to Wallace.

'Man, what do you want?' Wallace asked wanting to get back to talking to Veronica. Logan had just walked up to them now.

'I want to dance.' Dick made a stupid hand movement and arched his eyebrows. "With her." He added in, pointing at Veronica. Dick was drunk.

'Ok Dick, here's an idea. How about, no.' Veronica added she looked at Wallace.

'Let's go.' Wallace said to her but before they could Logan spoke up.

'What are you doing here, Veronica? I thought you were a sure no show, I mean surely you getting no invitation was evidence enough that I didn't want you here.' Veronica looked up at him and didn't say anything. Then her phone went off, she looked at it, it was a text message from the psychotic maniac. It read, _"It seems you are smarter than I thought, but your time will come." _Then at the bottom of the message there was a picture of some stick figure being stabbed and then burnt. She closed her phone and looked at Wallace and this time (for the first time in a long time) tears started to roll down her face. She took a deep breath in and wiped a tear away quickly before Logan or Dick noticed. She turned to Wallace.

'I need to speak to you and then I have to leave.' Her voice broke and tears rolled down again. She took another deep breath in and stopped herself. She was stronger than this. She would be fine. She kept on telling herself this. Wallace nodded and then she turned to Logan.

'Don't worry I'll be out of here soon and then you can go back chatting up the slut you will sleep with tonight and ditch tomorrow.' Logan looked at her and caught her eyes, he held her gaze he could see tears swelling in her eyes and he could see worry, but no hatred for him. The words stung him but he didn't show it. She turned her back on him and looked at Wallace just as they were about to turn away a friend of Wallace who was in the basketball team with him came up to them.

'Yo, Wallace you have to see this. Come on man.' The dude said to Wallace.

'I can't man.' Wallace replied. The dude shook his head.

'Man what ever you're doing, _can wait_.' He glanced at Veronica and then he forcefully dragged Wallace away. Veronica sent Wallace a look that said "it's ok go, I'll tell you later." She stood there and turned around Logan and Dick weren't there any more. They had moved back to their previous position. Veronica took off her jacket, she was feeling hot, and luckily her pajama top looked like a normal top. She didn't know where she was going to go now or what she was going to do, all she did know was she was here now. She looked around, her head was pounding and everyone and everything around her just sounded like a buzz, Veronica started to feel dizzy.

**Thank the lord Veronica that you are in a house you happen to know well. I think the upstairs should be empty and the private bathroom will help me out now a lot. **

She turned and headed for the stairs, she passed Logan and while she was passing him he glanced at her. He knew something was up with her and he was sure as anything that he was going to find out what the hell is going on.

A few minutes later, and pushing through lots of people, Veronica had reached Logan's bathroom. Yes ok the private bathroom was his but she knew him all to well and she knew if one thing was going to be out of bounds at this party it would be his room and his bathroom.

She walked in and looked around at his room, it hadn't changed at all. She sighed, she missed it a bit, and she missed him. She would never admit it though. She walked into his bathroom it smelled like him. He had obviously put his cologne on, in here a little while back. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself; she really did look horrible. She ran a hand through her hair and ruffled it up a bit so it looked purposely messy- her hair had grown long now so she could pass it off. She didn't really care how she looked right now but it calmed her down a bit, thinking of something other than the dozen or so death threats she has received these past few days. Suddenly she dropped her jacket she was holding; with it went her phone, her tazer and her keys. She looked in the mirror and then she slumped to the floor her back leaning against the cupboard which was situated under the basin. She banged her head against the cupboard door and closed her eyes. For once she was completely lost she had no idea what to do or how to get herself out of the current situation. She kept her eyes closed and just took in everything. She found herself calming down. She didn't know if it was because finally her head had stopped stirring or the fact that she felt pretty safe where she was right now. She carried on sitting there, eyes closed not expecting who was coming next.

**Logan POV**

Logan had watched Veronica head upstairs and he watched for awhile waiting for her to come back down. She didn't though. The suspense of seeing where she had gone was killing Logan. So he made his way up the stairs leaving Dick behind. The first landing he knew she would not be on, to many stoners there and too many people. He had a distinct feeling she would be on the second landing more specifically the area every one knew was a no entry zone, that side of the house, his side. The side she could be alone to think.

He was right. He walked down the hall and saw that his bedroom light was on. He then heard something drop and then a few seconds later something banging against a door or cupboard. He opened his bedroom door and looked around. No Veronica in his bedroom. He made his way to his bathroom and there she was sitting; on the floor head against the bathroom cupboard. He realized it was probably Veronica who had knocked her head on the cupboard that made the banging noise. He looked around her and there next to her lay her jacket, her phone, her keys and her tazer. "That was obviously what dropped." he thought to himself. He rested his one arm on the door of the frame and sighed bringing Veronica with a start out of her peaceful eyes –closed- mode.

'You know Veronica, I think you might have got the wrong end of the stick here when I said I didn't want you here, I meant the whole house in general.' The jackass was out in Logan he didn't know why now though. She obviously wasn't having the easiest of nights and why he made it harder for her, he didn't understand. Especially because he hated seeing her like this, but he would never admit that.

'There's a stick?' Veronica asked in the most sarcastic voice she could muster at that moment.

'Oh there is, it's long and big and you got the wrong end of it.'

'That's not the only thing I got the wrong end of.' Veronica muttered back.

'Am I supposed to know what that means?' Logan asked, resting his head now on the door frame.

'No, Logan your not.'

'Seriously Veronica, normally I love finding girls in my bathroom but they normally are only in their underwear.'

'You know what they say; change is good.'

'Ha ha. Seriously, why are you in here?'

'I needed some space.'

'While I assure you outside of my house there is plenty of space especially if you just look up.'

'I get it Logan ok, I'm not welcome. That "I should leave and never come back" kind of thing' She looked up at him a blank expression on her face.

'And all these years I was raised to believe blondes were dumb, me being the exception of course.' Logan winked at Veronica. What the fuck was he doing? He just wanted to know what was up with her, but all he deserved was a swift kick….

'I'm leaving.' Veronica interrupted his thought process. She stood up and Logan couldn't help but think that she looked hot in what she was wearing. She gathered her jacket and items up from the floor. Then her phone went off again. She looked down at it, another text message. Another text message from the maniac. She read it and that was it for Veronica she threw her phone across the bathroom. It didn't break. She wished it had.

Logan stared at her. She was looking up at him, and then she was walking to the door, and the next split second she was walking passed him. It took him that second to realize that he should stop her. He grabbed her arm.

'Logan, let me go!' Veronica snapped

'No, now you have my interest. Spill what's eating at you.' He noticed Veronica was glaring at him.

'Nothing.' Veronica said.

'Is it just me or does this not sound familiar. Like I don't know… the last afternoon at school. Where I, yet again, had to stop you and find out what was up only to discover you were investigating some psycho path who was sending you death threats.' Logan could feel Veronica tense up.

'You have a party to get back too and I have a life to get control of.' Veronica suddenly said.

Logan didn't respond. Except he glanced at her phone, he let go of her and then walked towards her phone.

'Logan, what are you doing?' Logan ignored her and picked her phone up. He looked down at it, it was open on messages. He scrolled through her inbox reading certain anonymous messages. His face went from being blank to extremely angry.

'Veronica what the fuck,-'

'Logan I have it under control.'

'Really that's why you're in my bathroom now.'

'Just don't get involved in this.'

'Veronica, have you told your dad about this?' She looked down.

'You haven't! Why!?' Logan voice was starting to get louder and he threw his hands up in the air.

'He's away on some case.' She said softly.

'Fuck!' Logan blurted out. 'What the hell happened tonight?'

'Nothing.'

'Stop lying to me.'

'Logan, I am not lying. And don't act like you care about me, because we all know you don't. Everyone knows that as far as we are concerned, you are like ice when it comes to me.' Veronica was hurtful. Logan was fuming now.

'Right Veronica, I don't give a shit what everyone knows as far as WE are concerned. We can go with ice tonight that's cool. I really don't care. Now tell me what the hell happened tonight.'

'SOME ONE BROKE INTO MY HOUSE TONIGHT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING AND I GOT OUT BEFORE THEY FOUND ME AND I CAME HERE TO FIND WALLACE. THEN I GOT THE ONE MESSAGE AND THEN WALLACE GOT DRAGGED AWAY. MY DAD ISN'T HERE, I CAN'T DRAG ANY ONE ELSE INTO THIS, I CANT GO TO SHERIFF LAMB BECAUSE HE IS AS HELPFUL AS A ROCK. AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL TO DO, OR HOW TO CATCH THIS PERSON. THERE, YOU KNOW NOW.HAPPY?' Veronica yelled at him. She turned on her heels and walked into his bedroom. She sat on his bed. Logan came out moments later and stood in front of her. She looked up at him.

'Logan can I have my phone back! I want to get going, I'm tired.'

'Veronica-'

'Please just give me my phone.' Veronica managed to say. Logan handed it over to her. She stood up.

'Veronica, you're wrong.'

'Really! Logan, now you want to be an ass.'

'No,' He sighed. 'You said you can't drag anyone into this, while you can, you have me and you are not leaving here. You are staying here tonight and then we will figure this thing out together.' Veronica looked shocked.

'No Logan, I can't drag you into this and I can't stay here I actually need to get some sleep tonight.' Logan looked taken a back. He took his phone out and dialed a number.

'Dick, man get rid of everybody the party is over.' There was a pause. 'No man I am not joking.' Another pause. 'Dick just do it, you have ten minutes.'

'Logan, I think it's my turn to say what the hell?'

'Now you'll be able to sleep. Don't let me have cancelled my party for nothing.'

'What do I have to do to convince you to let me go on and deal with this on my own?'

'There isn't really much you can do or say that will get me to back down from this.'

----------------

**A/N again, Chapter 4 will be up soon... Now go review and let me know what you think! )**


	4. New Room, New People, Old Investigating

**A/N I know I haven't updated in awhile I had to format my computer loosing all that I had written for future chapters for this fic. And i've been loaded with alot of work. However there will be regular updates now, every two weeks or so there will be a new chapter. This chapter picks up directly from the end of chapter 3 where Logan told Dick to end the party and he insisted on Veronica stayong over with him. **

**A HUGE THANK YOU GOES OUT TO ALL WHO REVIEW! AND TO MY BETA LoVer159**

**Chapter 4 New Room, New People, Old Investigating**

Logan was not joking when he said that the party was over and that Veronica was staying there that night. Dick, of course, had not listened to Logan which caused Logan to go end the party himself. Veronica had never seen Logan end something that quickly before. Twenty minutes later the house was empty and as quiet as Veronica had ever heard it in a long time.

She finally got up and left his room when she thought that there would be no one left downstairs. She was wrong though.

As she walked down the corridor, down the stairs and into the room where Logan was standing she stopped short he wasn't there alone, he was there with some other girl. She had long red hair, was medium in height, green eyes and she looked extremely into Logan. Veronica walked over to them.

'Logan, I just came to say goodbye.' Veronica said with a sweet smile. The red head girl turned to her and glared at her with such a force that if looks could kill, Veronica would have been dead three times over. Logan also turned to her with a shocked face.

'Goodbye?' Logan asked

'Yes, good bye, farewell, Au Revoir, you getting my drift?' Veronica said. The red hair girl spoke next.

'Hi, I am Claire.'

'And I am leaving.' Veronica replied to Claire not really caring if she was Mary freaking Poppins.

'Well-' Claire started but was interrupted by Logan.

'Ok, let me just set this straight.' He pointed to Veronica and spoke again in a very sarcastic tone. 'You're Veronica the last time I checked, and you are not leaving.' He stopped and pointed at Claire. 'You however are leaving and don't call again… it's not going to happen.'

Claire looked absolutely shocked.

'Logan, it's funny how the other night you were singing a different tune.' Claire said and then turned and started to walk away. She stopped when she reached the door and looked at Logan and then directly at Veronica. Claire took a deep breath and said, 'You haven't seen the last of me.' She opened the door and within a few seconds she was gone.

Logan smirked and turned to Veronica. He put his hands in his pants pocket, stood straight up and pursed his lips out. Veronica looked at him with an amused look on her face.

'What?' She finally asked.

'I'm trying really hard to think of a way that this is going to work.' He replied in a tone that made it sound that Veronica was silly for not knowing that and any one could have seen what he was going on about.

Veronica sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

'Logan, you don't have to think of a way because I am leaving it's just too risky to drag you into this and by staying here I am risking it.' She smiled at him when she finished and then she noticed Logan was starting to click his heels together and he shut his eyes.

'Logan?'

'Shhh, Veronica I'm trying to see if it works.'

'If what works?' Veronica asked.

'You know in the Wizard of Oz they tell Dorothy to close her eyes and click her heels three times and she'll go home well I'm hoping if I do that I'll be able to turn back time so I can show you how we-' Logan opened his eyes now and pointed at her and then himself over and over again. 'Have already had this conversation, and just for the record I wasn't wondering about how THAT is going to work, I was trying to figure out if we should watch a DVD and then you can fill me in on everything or if you should fill me in on everything while you are making me something to eat.'

Veronica threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

'And here I thought you were finally admitting the deep, undeniable love you have for a fictional character.' She shook her head and then looked at him again.

'Didn't I tell you?' Logan asked in a fake shocked voice. 'I've moved on from fictional characters- now I make real girls dress up as fictional characters. It's so much better!.' Logan wagged his eyebrows at her.

'Logan!' Veronica exclaimed. 'That's way more info than I ever needed, not wanted, to know about you. Ok back to serious matters, I really can't stay here. This maniac …he will find out and I can't put your life in danger.'

'Veronica, where are you going to go now at two in the morning? I won't let you go, I cancelled my party for you, there is no way I am letting you leave now.'

'Logan, you are a VERY stubborn boy. Fine I'll stay.'

'Ha! That's rich coming from the ruler of all that is stubborn.'

He turned around and motioned for her to follow him. They walked silently to the kitchen and Veronica couldn't help but wonder why Logan cared. Then her mind shifted to, _what she was doing here_, and then finally her mind was where it should be, why Logan was looking at her expectantly in his kitchen.

She smiled back at him as it dawned on her, why they were in here and why he was looking at her like she held the key to everything.

'Logan, you seriously want me to make you something to eat don't you?'

'Yep! Well not just me I want you to make us something to eat.'

'Couldn't we just go to bed?'

'You think you'd really fall asleep?' Logan asked raising his eyebrows at Veronica as he took a seat

She sighed sometimes it was scary just how well he knew her. She caught his eyes and stared at him, losing herself for a few seconds in his eyes. Of course, she shook herself out of it.

'No, I wouldn't fall asleep. Ok so what am I making for us?'

'Surprise me! I'll go set up the DVD and then you can fill me in on everything.' Logan smirked at Veronica. He then got of his seat and left the kitchen.

Veronica amusedly shook her head, and watched him leave. Then she turned her attention to his kitchen wondering what exactly she could make. She opened the fridge and gazed at the items in there. She wasn't really concentrating on the fridge, her mind was wondering about what to do next with the investigation, what to do about Logan. Her thoughts were a thousand miles away.

The fridge started to beep and it brought her out of the daze that she was in. She quickly grabbed some items and whipped something together, a sandwich to be exact is what she made. She made her way to the lounge and found Logan spread out on the couch.

She made her away round to him and sat the plate down on his chest. He looked down at it.

'A sandwich?' Logan took hold of the plate and sat up. Looking up at Veronica questionably. 'You made a sandwich?'

'Yep! I did and that's all I am willing to make now.'

Logan shifted to make space for Veronica, she looked at the couch and sat down.

'What we watching?' Veronica asked. Logan sighed.

'Well I thought we needed something light hearted, so I put on My Big Fat Greek Wedding.' Veronica smiled at Logan and made herself comfortable while the movie started to play.

'Logan, can I ask you something?' Veronica asked nervously looking at him.

'mmmhm,' Logan simply replied, his eyes still focused on the T.V.

'What's up with that Claire girl? I mean how do you know her?'

'Uh, I was wondering when you were going to bring her up.' Logan looked over at Veronica. 'She transferred to Neptune about two weeks ago if I remember correctly, she's here for a few months because of her dad's work and I met her at some party a few days ago.'

'I assume she'd have to be doing some schooling while she is here?'

'Ya, she's enrolled at our rival school Pan High.' Veronica nodded at Logan and they both simultaneously turned their attention back to the movie.

&&&&&

It was about an hour into the movie when Veronica had fallen asleep, she was actually leaning towards Logan now. Logan looked over at her and smiled softly.

He switched off the T.V. and silently stood up. He looked down at Veronica and then delicately picked her up. She stirred a bit in his arms, but settled. Logan started to make his way upstairs. While he was heading up the stairs Veronica nuzzled her face into his chest which startled him, but he still smiled.

He made his way to the upstairs guest bedroom. He opened the door skillfully using his leg and elbow. He walked in and gently placed her on the bed.

He then walked over to his room, missing the feel of her body against his. He got ready for bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

&&&&&

Veronica woke that next morning, with a start, sweating. She sat up and looked at the room she was in. She glanced at the clock in the room, and realized that it wasn't the morning no it was the afternoon. Even though she slept for quite awhile she still felt exhausted. She made her way out of bed and to the bottom level of the house she searched for Logan, but it seemed that the boy was pulling an invisibility act, or maybe Veronica was looking for him in the wrong place.

She walked back upstairs, and headed for his room. She knocked on it softly. There was no reply. So she softly opened the door, and went in. She went in and there he was topless, sitting on his bed, with a bowl of cereal.

Logan looked up at her and smiled. Veronica smiled back. She closed the door and then she made her way to his bed, jumping on it, then moving next to Logan while wrapping her legs under her. Veronica noticed that Logan was watching her.

'Well morning there.' Logan said and turned his head away from Veronica. 'The way you were sleeping, I thought you'd only wake up next week some time.' He continued.

'Hmm, I needed my beauty sleep.' She winked at him. 'Should try it some time.' She added.

'Veronica Mars are you implying that I am not beautiful?' Logan said mocked shocked. 'And here I thought I was the pretty one between the two of us.'

'Logan, pretty is such a girlish word, are you implying your secretly a girl?'

'Now now Veronica, play nice, so tell me what can I help you with now?'

Veronica smiled at him. 'There is one thing.' Logan raised his eyebrows. 'This.' Veronica added, leaning over to him, taking the bowl of cereal out of his hand, and eating a large spoonful of it.

Logan moved a hand to his hair.

'By all means have my cereal, which I've been wanting since two hours ago.'

'Thank you I will.' Veronica said back and ate another spoon full.

'Seriously Veronica, give it back.'

'No.'

Logan made a grab for it, but Veronica quickly swerved the bowl away.

'Veronica. I liked it more when I didn't have to be friendly to you but now that you're staying with me- oh just give me my cereal!'

'Logan, you can be such a baby sometimes. Here.' She scooped some cereal into the spoon and then held the spoon in front of Logan's mouth. Logan opened his mouth and enveloped the cereal. Veronica let go of the spoon, and burst into giggles. Logan had the whole head of the spoon in his mouth, the handle out of it. He raised his eyebrows at her and then took the spoon out.

'What's so funny?'

'The expression on your face, you should have seen it.'

Veronica was in fits of laughter. Logan was watching her with an amused look on his face.

'Right, any way Veronica what is the plan for today?'

Veronica took in a deep breath of air before replying.

'Well, I'm going back to my place, to get my laptop. Then I'm going to go to my dad's office and work there and get going on this investigation.'

'_We_ are going to do all that. I said I wanted to help you I wasn't joking about that and letting you stay over here does not count as helping!' Logan replied

'Ok, let's get going then.' Veronica said softly.

She wasn't going to argue with him about helping out now. Truth be told she was scared shitless and Logan made her feel the tiniest bit more safe, that tiny feeling of security was all Veronica needed to carry on right now. She was worried about getting him involved in this but it seemed he was in it now whether or not she liked it.

&&&&&

Half an hour later they had gotten Veronica's laptop from her house and were now on their way to Mars Investigations.

**Ok girl you really need to crack this case now. You're here now at your dad's office where you work well, so stop worrying and just work. **

Logan and Veronica made their way inside. Veronica took her seat at her desk and Logan placed himself on the couch. She opened her laptop, took out a pen and note pad and began jotting down some notes. She carried on doing this (without saying one word) for a further forty five minutes. Logan was starting to tap the floor with his feet and kept on shooting nervous glances up at Veronica.

'Hey Veronica, care to fill me in on what you've got so far?' Logan asked frustration evident in his voice. Veronica looked up at him as if only just realizing he was in the room.

'Not now Logan, I'll tell you about it just not now.' Veronica replied and then without another look at Logan she started scribbling notes again.

Logan sighed feeling very frustrated. He got up and walked over to Veronica snatching the note pad away. Veronica shot a look up at him.

'Logan, seriously this isn't the time to try and show me that you are a man and I should obey you when you talk.' Veronica snapped at him, sounding bitchier than she meant to be.

'Veronica, this isn't the time for one of your mood swings- besides I'm bored and just thought I'd be more use if I actually knew what was going on with the investigation.' Logan's voice was sharp and direct. Veronica sighed.

She got up and started to pace the room.

'Ok, I'll catch you up on what I know so far. We have had four victims Sarah Buckley, Lisa Applidu, Simon Nusely and Kim Morso. All attended our school. They were all killed in the same way-'

'Which was?' Logan asked following her with his eyes as she paced up and down the room.

'I'm getting there- don't interrupt me.' Veronica shot at Logan who took a seat back on the couch. 'Their throats were slit, that's how they were murdered. Further investigation showed that the victims were receiving text messages and videos similar to the ones I've been receiving from the maniac before they were killed. All families of the victims are rich. The only evidence found at any of the murders was a green rubber bracelet –band-thing, which no finger prints, or DNA or anything was able to be extracted from. I have a few names of friends of the victims that were with the victims on the day they died. They all have alibis but I still want to talk to them myself. That's the case in a nut shell. Who ever this guy is his doing one hell of a job of covering up his tracks.' Veronica walked over to Logan and took a seat next to him.

'You know it could be a girl, this person who has been murdering people.' Logan stated flatly. Veronica looked at him with wide eyes.

'I suppose, but it seems unlikely, I mean who ever broke into my house on Friday seemed like a guy.'

'Did you actually get a good look at the person?' Logan asked again.

'Well no, it was dark and he or she had his back towards me.'

'Well then it could be a chick doing this, don't rule it out, it could be the answers to a lot of your questions.' Logan stated. Veronica nodded. The boy did have a point, no one knew for sure if this maniac was a guy or a girl. No one knew any thing about this maniac.


	5. Dinner guests

**A/N I know I've been bad and haven't updated! Reason: Exams! But here it is. I hope you like it! Comments are greatly appreciated! Oh and remember Veronica's voice overs/ thoughts are in bold.  
**

**A Huge THANK YOU! goes out to all who review and to my beta LoVer159!!! **

**Enjoy! **

**  
Chapter 5: Dinner guests**

Veronica sighed, it had been a long afternoon; but it had also been an eerily quiet afternoon. She received zero messages from the maniac or any one else. Nothing happened that day except for her and Logan investigating the case which again most of it was done in silence with the occasional laugh and snappy comments passed between them.

She was sitting in the lounge now, waiting for Logan to come back. Where he went she had no idea. He disappeared right after they both went back to his place. He'd been gone for over an hour.

**Right V, time to do something, or call Wallace. That's if you'll be able to get a hold of him. **

She nervously took out her phone (she dreaded using it these days) she dialed Wallace's number. She hadn't been able to get a hold of him the whole of yesterday and it seemed today was no different. She let out a frustrated sigh and threw the phone across the couch. She got up and walked to her laptop, opened the case file and looked at the profiles of the people she'd be "interviewing" tomorrow at school. She was deep in thought when Logan had come back.

He walked into the lounge and sat down opposite her. She didn't look up from her laptop but softly started to speak to him.

'You took you're sweet time getting back here.'

'Well well, did someone miss me while I was gone?' Logan smirked.

'Oh yes, someone missed you while you were gone- his name is Bob and if you look,' Veronica raised her hand and pointed to the empty couch in the room. 'He is sitting right over there.' Veronica finally looked up and gave Logan the hugest of grins she could muster in that moment.

'Well Bob, nice to meet you.' Logan said winking at the empty couch. He then looked back at Veronica who he noticed had gone very serious suddenly.

'Seriously though Logan, I was worried about you. You need to be more careful now that you are helping me.' Veronica looked at him and caught his eyes. Logan knew in that moment that Veronica's worry for him went more than just worry, she was terrified that something would happen to him and he saw clearly that she would do anything to prevent that terror becoming a reality. He broke the eye contact and looked down. A few seconds later he stood up, threw a chocolate at her and nodded.

'How about we go get some dinner in awhile?' Logan asked. He saw Veronica give him a small nod. 'Now just remember you can't eat that chocolate before you've had your dinner.' He added coolly breaking the awkward silence of words unspoken.

'Yes dad!' Veronica retorted.

---------------------

It was about six o'clock when the evening slowly started to lean towards a side Veronica and Logan had not planned. They were about to leave for dinner when the door bell rang.

'Logan, are you going to get the door?' Veronica asked looking at him curiously. Logan smiled.

'Can't we just sneak out the back, I really want food!' Logan said - every syllable filled with seriousness. The door bell rang again.

'Logan, what if it's something important?' Veronica's head swerved in the direction of the door. 'I'll get it.' She added quickly.

'Fine.' Logan replied sounding agitated. He walked with her towards the door. He opened it blocking Veronica from view to see who was at the door.

'Veronica, I think this is for you!' Logan smirked. He then turned around on his heels and walked back towards the lounge running a hand through his hair. Veronica walked to the opening of the door.

**Now who could possibly be here for me? **

Her question was answered within seconds-an angry Wallace was staring back at her.

'Wallace?' Veronica said smiling.

'Oh so you do remember who I am?' Wallace chirped backed and walked into the house heading for the direction of the lounge. Veronica raised an eyebrow as he walked away, shut the door and followed.

'Wallace, what's the problem?' Veronica asked following him into the lounge. She cast a look at Logan, who was sitting in one of the chairs and then stared Wallace directly in the eyes.

'Girl, I don't have any problems but you obviously do, I tried to get in touch with you after the night of the party but you were nowhere to be found!'

'Wallace, you could have called!'

'No, V I couldn't have I lost my phone!'

'Ever heard of a home line? Or borrowing a cell phone? Or a public phone booth?'

Wallace looked down at this and then rapidly changed the subject.

'What are you doing here anyway?' He asked casting a disapproving look in Logan's direction. 'What happened that night at the party?'

'Nothing happened at the party and I'm here because Logan is helping me!' Veronica looked down she hated lying to Wallace but she didn't want to risk him getting involved- not now any way.

'Girl, did you forget I know you just as well as I know how to play basketball? You are lying, now telling me what's up?'

At this Veronica gave a frustrated sigh and Wallace sat down directly opposite Logan.

'Wallace-'

'V, I am not leaving here until I know.'

Veronica was about to say something but Logan interrupted her immediately.

'Well goody now that that is sorted, Veronica and I can go get some food and Wallace would you be a pal and-' Logan didn't get to finish his sentence because the door bell rang again.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Veronica who merely shrugged. He walked out the room and opened the door, moments later a nervous looking Logan walked into the room followed closely by Duncan.

Duncan stopped with a start as soon as he saw who was in the room; he spun his head around at Logan as quickly as a spinning top.

'Logan?' Duncan said every inch of his voice filled with the question "why are they here."

'Duncan?' Logan replied.

'Am I interrupting something?' Duncan asked tentatively.

'Well hi there to you too, Duncan.' Veronica said this time interrupting Logan.

'Hi Veronica, Hi Wallace what are you guys doing here?' Duncan asked smiling over at them.

'D, not to sound rude but what are you doing here?' Logan asked.

'I needed to talk to you.' Duncan said nervously.

'Veronica, I'm serious girl you better tell me what's wrong!' Wallace suddenly burst out.

'Something's wrong?' Duncan cautiously said looking over at Veronica.

'No!' Veronica and Logan called out simultaneously.

'Yes there is. Veronica if you won't tell me, Logan will.' Wallace stated point blank.

'Ah, actually no, Logan wont.' Logan said quickly and let out a frustrated sigh.

'What's going on-' Duncan started but was interrupted by the door bell ringing again.

Veronica looked at Logan and saw that Logan was asking (with his eyes) for her to get the door. Veronica nodded and left the room. Moments later she was walking back into the room and throwing her hands in the air.

'You know I reserve all judgments when it comes to you but you are here often-' Dick was cut short when his eyes landed on everyone in the room. 'Dude, is there something I should know?' Dick turned and spoke to Logan. 'Like, I don't know, you're robbing a bank and that's why everyone is here?'

'Dick, now you know that robbing a bank is your style and not mine.' Logan smirked and so did Dick he then walked over to a couch and threw himself down on it.

'Ok, to all the gentlemen in this room; it would be great if you could all come back in like an hour.' Logan charmingly said.

'V, you heard the man! Let's go! We'll come back in an hour.' Wallace said standing up and walking towards Veronica.

'Uh no, Veronica is staying I asked the men to leave Veronica is certainly not a guy.' Logan added.

'Why does she get to stay?' Duncan asked. 'No offense, Veronica.' He added quickly

'Uh Logan, are you and Veronica like together again?' Dick asked smirking.

The door bell rang again!

'Fuck!' Logan blurted out frustrated! This time both him and Veronica went to get the door.

'Logan, let me go with Wallace.' Veronica softly whispered before they opened the door. 'It would make all of them stop asking questions.'

'Not a chance!' Logan whispered back to her. 'Not now that it is almost dark!' Veronica opened her mouth to reply but Logan cut her off by opening the door.

'Claire. What the hell?' Logan suddenly blurted out.

'Nice to see you too, Logan.' Claire replied and walked in. She walked straight for the lounge not noticing Veronica. Veronica and Logan followed silently.

When Claire walked into the lounge she looked at everyone and seemed utterly un-fussed as though this was a daily thing she did.

However when her eyes fell on Veronica her face went red with fury.

'Veronica!' Claire yelled out.

'Claire!' Veronica said in a false sweet voice back to her.

'Well hello there Claire-' Dick started.

'Dick!' Logan yelled out sending him a look that clearly said "Shut up!"

'Logan?' Duncan said walking a bit closer to Logan.

'Duncan?' Logan replied walking forward to Veronica's side.

'Veronica?' Wallace said who seemed to only just realize what was going on.

'Wallace, lets-' Veronica started but Logan interrupted her before she was able to say the word "go".

'Well, look at that, now we all know each others names.' Logan quirked out.

'Why are all of these people here?' Claire asked Logan.

'I want to know that myself.' He replied.

Logan walked away from Veronica and headed for the kitchen, it took Veronica a whole of five seconds before she followed him. She walked into the kitchen and saw that he had his head shoved in a kitchen cabinet.

'What you looking for?' Veronica casually asked walking over to stand behind Logan. She heard him murmur something but his voice was drowned out by the cabinet. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out. She titled her head at him.

'Alcohol, I'm looking for alcohol,' he stated digging his hands in his pocket. Veronica sighed.

'What?' Logan asked. She merely shook her head and flicked his arm.

'You go out there and sort out Duncan, Dick and Claire!' She demanded. 'I'll deal with Wallace away from all of you.' She added and was about to walk out the room when Duncan, Dick, Wallace and Claire all walked into the kitchen.

'What's going on here?' Duncan asked casting an eye over Veronica.

'Nothing, Logan just needed a headache tablet.' Veronica replied smilingly.

'Duncan, Dick, and Claire go back into the lounge. Wallace stay with Veronica.' Logan stated.

'But-' Claire started.

'If I wanted to know what you thought about what I just said I'd have asked- stop arguing and just walk.' Logan spun away from Claire agitated. 'You have five minutes,' he added to Veronica and walked out.

She nodded but was a bit taken aback, why was Logan acting as though he ran her life now? It was mildly problematic and made Veronica feel like she was stuck in a small dark room.

Duncan followed Logan out of the room immediately, Dick gave Veronica a cocky smile and left but Claire walked over to Veronica, gripped her forearm and whispered scathingly in her ear, 'Don't think I'm not onto you, watch yourself,' and with that Claire turned and left the room in two thick strides.

'V, and that?' Wallace asked. Veronica just shrugged.

'She's just feeling a little threatened.'

'Does she have a reason to be feeling like that? What's going on with you and that boy?'

'That boy has a name.' Veronica flatly stated.

'Ya, I know and your point?' Wallace replied sounding a tiny bit agitated.

'Wallace, come on you know I don't like it when we fight.'

'Then start filling me on what's going on.'

Veronica sighed and started explaining to Wallace what had been going on these past few days. It didn't take her long to explain and when she finished, Wallace seemed to be channeling her dad's spirit because he gave her a speech that sounded exactly what her dad would have said. She sighed and paced the room nodding her head- as she did this she could hear Logan arguing in the other room with Duncan. She stopped pacing and started listening to them. However Wallace voice drowned out Duncan's and she could only hear muffled voices.

She stood and watched the kitchen door and moments later Logan was storming through it. He slammed it shut and Veronica grabbed his arm before he could slam it into the wall.

'Logan, what the hell happened?' Veronica choked out sounding worried. She looked over at Wallace who was standing up and edging closer to them. Logan shook his head and Veronica wasted no more time, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the kitchen. Logan didn't fight her; instead he held her hand tighter. She walked into the lounge and didn't stop to say anything to any one in there.

'Logan, man where are you going?' She heard Dick yell out. She also heard Claire yell out something along the lines of _bitch, going, outrageous, _however Veronica paid no attention she grabbed her car keys and was out the door with Logan in seconds. He looked at her questioningly and she just said 'I'm hungry lets get some food.' He didn't argue but let go of her hand and got into the passenger seat of her car. She started the car just as Wallace, Duncan, Claire and Dick came out the door, she drove off quickly and was out of sight in no time. She looked over at Logan who was adjusting the seat.

'Logan, what happened in there with Duncan?' she asked in a conversational voice.

'I'd rather not get into it right now,' he looked over at her and pointed behind them, 'they're following us.'

'I know,' Veronica added taking a left. 'Let them.'

The rest of the ride was in silence Veronica didn't pressure Logan for an answer. She just drove thinking of what Duncan and Logan could have possibly fought about that got him so angry. She cast a side ways glance at him and noticed how he was flexing his hand into a fist and out of a fist, his hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyes had a glazed look, almost as though they were replaying something that had happened before. She took another sharp left and glanced at her rear view mirror- Wallace, Duncan, Claire and Dick seemed no where in sight anymore.

'Veronica, where are we going?'

'To this little restaurant that has the best food ever and is not that popular,' as she said this they came upon the restaurant she got out the car and waited for Logan. He got out and looked around.

The area around them was sandy and there were only a few small buildings around. The restaurant Veronica was walking to, was however absolutely amazing, it had yellow washed walls and flowers on every table and on every window sill the lights that were now lit because it was full blown night gave a warm feeling and added to the glow of the moon. The few people around looked happy. The windows, Logan noticed, were sky blue. Veronica turned around, and Logan almost fell over she looked so at peace, her hair was blowing eloquently in the wind and her eyes were tinkling her mouth was curved in a smile that you seldom saw. Logan felt a rush to walk over to her and put an arm around her as though she were his girlfriend… the urge confused him, as far as Veronica went they were at the sort of friends stage. There when they needed help. Logan started walking and soon they were sitting at a table.

Veronica smiled. 'I love it here, quiet and calm,' she looked around and ran a hand through her hair placing her elbow on the table and holding her chin up by her hand.

'In other words it's boring,' Logan chipped in and smiled back. Veronica didn't reply to that instead she took a sugar sachet that was placed on the table next to them and threw it at him. Logan however was too quick, he laughed, caught it and threw it back at her.

'No, it's pretty nice but the final word on how good it is will be made when I taste the food.'

They spent the further forty five minutes laughing and eating, they seemed to have forgotten all about Wallace, Duncan, Claire and Dick. However their little dinner was interrupted five minutes later when Duncan and Wallace showed up.

'Took you long enough,' Veronica said to Wallace, 'I thought you would have been here earlier.'

'Girl, why'd you leave like that?' Wallace asked ignoring Veronica's previous statement. Veronica looked apprehensive to answer Wallace. In all honesty she left because she had had enough and so had Logan but she didn't want to tell Wallace that.

'Where are Dick and Claire?' Logan asked changing the subject.

'They went off together,' Duncan sharply said. He was still evidently cross with Logan.

Wallace and Duncan sat down at the table watching Veronica and Logan; Wallace leaned over and grabbed a chip off of Veronica's plate.

'So, why'd you follow us?' Veronica finally asked breaking the silence.

'Because we aren't finished talking to you two and it can't wait,' Duncan said looking over at Logan especially.

Veronica started to look for her cell phone, 'I think I've left my phone in the car,' she stated and got up, 'I'll be back I'm just going to get it.'

She left and Logan looked round at Duncan.

'Listen ok, you don't understand what is going on you've got the wrong idea,' Logan said.

'The wrong idea about what? You and Veronica?' Wallace interjected.

'Look Wallace, I know you mean the world to Veronica and I know you take it upon yourself to play big brother, but nothing is going on between me and her I'm helping her that's about it and you are just going to have to deal with the fact that you aren't the only one that can.'

'Nice speech, Logan how long did it take you to prepare it?' Duncan snappily said.

Logan ignored the comment, 'Look you two,' Logan pointed at Wallace and then Duncan 'might want to consider to go working for sheriff Lamb because lord knows he runs the station with stubborn and hard headed people like you two! Who knows you might actually get somewhere there because you aren't getting anywhere here.' Logan got up and started to walk away. He was about to turn the corner to go to where the car was parked when-

BANG!

He heard an ear-ringing bang followed by a painful scream. He stopped dead in his tracks and swung around he ran to where Duncan and Wallace were they seemed ok.

'Where's Veronica?!' Logan yelled out. His answer was met with silence. He ran off towards the car but he thought that the noise didn't come in that direction_. Where is Veronica, please let her be ok, _was echoing in his head. He stopped at the car panic racing through his veins.

_Where is Veronica, please let her be ok!_

_--------------------------_


	6. Locked doors

**A/N Finally I have managed to get a new chapter! I know it has taken long! Any way this Chapter carries on where the last chapter left off, with Veronica missing! Please review it makes me want to write more!**

**A huge THANK YOU goes out to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

** And to my amazing beta **** LoVer159 thank you for everything!!!****  
**

**Remember bold parts are Veronica's voice overs/ thoughts.  
**

**Chapter 6: Locked doors**

Where was Veronica, nothing made sense, Logan stood rooted and had to run his eyes over the scene that lay before him a hundred times, before it made any sense. Veronica's car stood solemnly, its windows all shattered; a few feet away there was a pool of blood… but no Veronica. Logan edged nearer to the car.

'Logan!' A voice screamed shaking him out of his morbid trance. He spun around, face to face now with a nervous and angry looking Wallace.

'What?' Logan replied matching his ferociousness.

'What the hell, where is Veronica?'

'I don't know, incase you haven't noticed I've been here with you the whole time! How the hell would I know what happened?' Logan rushed out angrily, 'Look, we'll just start looking for her- you go that way,' Logan pointed behind him, 'and I'll go to the left, and Duncan go check the right side out.' Logan didn't wait for their responses to him bossing out orders. He ran off and started to look for Veronica.

Two minutes passed and there was nothing.

Four minutes passed and there was nothing.

Six minutes passed and there was nothing.

Seven minutes passed and there was something.

'Logan!' A voice called out, it was Duncan's. Logan wasted no time in running over to him, he maneuvered through cars and some trees, and then his eyes reached a scene in front of him- before his legs did- Veronica lay a few feet away bleeding with Duncan crouching next to her.

He ran over and crouched next to Duncan, who he noticed had an odd expression on his face.

'There's glass stuck in her arm, and leg, and I think she hit her head,' Duncan whispered to Logan, 'we need to get her to the hospital-'

Logan already knew that and he wasted no more time talking about it, with the help of Duncan they took Veronica to Duncan's car, they found Wallace and they silently drove to the hospital, not a word spoken between them, once they reached the hospital they jumped out of the car and Logan picked Veronica up and walked towards the hospital doors. Duncan and Wallace followed closely behind him.

They walked through the doors and approached the emergency desk, Wallace was doing the talking.

'My friend has been in some sort of accident and she's bleeding,' he stopped and pointed at Veronica in Logan's arm. He waited for the receptionist to do something but she just stared up at him. Finally her squeaky voice ran up to him.

'Sir, I need you to fill out these forms before we can do-' the receptionist was cut short when Wallace's voice ran across the room.

'Women my friend is bleeding so help me if you do not do something I will-' Logan interrupted

'What, my buddy,' Wallace cast a look at Logan for the buddy statement, Logan seeing the look just carried on speaking, 'is trying to say is that, I'm not trying to start a new fashion trend called lets-all-carry-around-a-bleeding-girl, so what you are going to do is call a doctor and then go buy your self a pair of glasses so you can see when filling in forms is not a priority and when it is!' Logan was harsh and the receptionist who seemed to also be a nurse had an indignant look on her face. She was a fair match for Logan because she simply replied, 'the forms please, sir.' Duncan was frustrated why would you need a form when it was an emergency? Duncan edged forward.

'Call Dr. Manroe now!' Duncan yelled out at her.

'Excuse me-' the receptionist slash nurse started.

'Shut up! And do it!' The Nurse looked furious but something in Duncan's voice made her call the doctor- who was down there in five minutes. Duncan spoke to him and with in minutes Veronica was in a room getting looked after by Dr. Manroe, who was a short brown haired stubby man.

Logan, Wallace and Duncan were all sitting in the waiting room. Each of their heads filled with a swarm of thoughts. None of them spoke for most of the time they were there waiting, each of them building up dams of questions inside of them. So much so, that they were sure to explode with questions soon.

Logan started to pace the room. He had no idea what had happened and to make matters worse he knew that Wallace and Duncan would want some explanation. His thoughts were filled with: _ she couldn't have been that badly hurt, please let her be ok._

His thoughts were answered half an hour later when they were allowed to go in and see Veronica.

To everyone's immense relief she was sitting up and drinking a glass of water. The boys walked in silently and each cast a smile to her before they settled themselves- Logan sat on a chair near her bed, Duncan leaned up against a wall and Wallace sat on her bed. No one said a word and the tension in the room was high and mixed with relief.

'Ok, for future reference,' Veronica finally broke the silence and started to talk to them, her hand on her head as she had a splitting head ache, 'when the patient is sitting up and is drinking water it always a good idea when some one says something,' Veronica whispered out the sentence in the most secretive voice she could put on.

They all smiled at Veronica. Wallace moved his hand and squeezed Veronica's leg softly.

'V, how you feeling?' Wallace asked finally getting the question out into the open.

'Other than the splitting head ache I have, I'm perfect,' she smiled and wrinkled her nose she looked at Logan and then Duncan and knew immediately that they wanted to say something but they held back she sighed, 'Just ask,' she stated and moved her gaze down to the bed.

'Ask what?' Duncan asked.

**It's not bad enough that my head hurts... he wants to play dumb now as well!**

'You know what.'

'Veronica, do you take pleasure in making us have to figure out what you mean?' Duncan asked sarcastically, he looked around at Logan and Wallace wondering why they weren't saying anything.

'Yes and no. Personally if I was any where but here I would be loving making you have to '_figure' _out what I mean but seeing as I'm here... no. Seriously just ask the question-'

'What que-'

'She means asking her what happened, not too bright today are we, Duncan,' Logan blurted out his voice filled with annoyance, he turned to Veronica, 'what did happen?'

'1 to Logan 0 to Duncan.' Wallace muttered out, loud enough so only Veronica could hear. She cast him a curious look, to which he merely shook his head. She moved her eyes to Logan's and started talking.

'I don't remember everything. But I'll tell you what I do remember; as I said I was going to the car to get my phone. I opened the car door and grabbed my phone but I dropped it so I bent over to pick it up and the next thing I knew bullets were flying my way, who ever was shooting obviously doesn't have the best aim because the first landed no where near the car. So the person moved closer to the car and they started shooting again this time shooting out the windows I crawled to the back seat of the car and grabbed my tazer but another shot was fired. I climbed out of the car and started running, the person followed me... the next thing I knew I heard a scream and then I'm blank I don't know what happened next'

Veronica shot a nervous glance towards Logan he was the only one in the room besides her, that understood how deadly serious that incident had been. She moved her eyes over Logan and noticed his bloody shirt.

'The doctor tells me you guys found me un-conscious.' Veronica stated she looked up and saw them all nod.

'V, why would some one want to shoot you?' Wallace asked, 'As far as I know you haven't made any enemies recently that want to kill you.'

'Well, you're obviously wrong there.' Duncan said to Wallace.

'I want to speak to Logan alone please,' Veronica interrupted the argument she could see that was forming between Wallace and Duncan, 'Now!' She added when she saw none of them move. They nodded and stood up to leave. Veronica grabbed Wallace before he could leave.

'What were you talking about when you said 1 to Logan and 0 to Duncan?' Wallace smiled back at her and softly whispered.

'I've decided to start counting the snappy comments past between them, especially now that they are so angry with one another.' With that said he left the room. Veronica sighed and Logan made his way closer to her bed. She moved over a bit to the one side and Logan seized the opportunity to lie down on the bed next to her.

'What happened to your shirt?' Veronica turned her head slightly to see him.

'I carried you in.' He paused and looked down at his shirt he had completely forgotten that it was covered in blood.

'V, what are we going to do?' Logan was worried.

'We are going to solve the case.'

'In case you haven't noticed we aren't exactly Sherlock Holmes and Watson!' Logan shifted so he caught Veronica's gaze. Veronica squeezed Logan's upper arm a bit.

'Well seeing as they were both guys, I kind of figured we weren't them,' she smiled at him, 'we are going to have to interview the people who were close with the victims that's our first step. Then I am going to call my dad and tell him what happened. Then it will all be over before you know it and we can go back to not speaking.' She meant the last part as a joke but it came out a bit more bitter than she intended.

'Ok.' That was all that Logan said and Veronica knew that something was bothering him that he wanted to say something- but he didn't.

'Logan, what is it?'

Before he could answer however Duncan and Wallace came storming back into the room. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which he slightly tugged at. He jumped out of the bed.

'I'm going to go find out when you can leave here.' Logan stated and left the room a few seconds later.

'Veronica, we need to talk.' Duncan stated.

'Yeah, girl we seriously do.' Wallace added.

----------------

'Ok, so I'll tackle Emma and Kate and you can tackle Beth and Jasmine, these four girls were friends with all of the victims of that psycho, we should start with them. Then we'll meet back at the office and start brain storming, ok?' Veronica asked Logan.

'V, you just got home yesterday after having been shot at and getting knocked un-conscious don't you think the investigating should take a back seat for awhile.'

'Logan, you know what we have to do, and the sooner it gets done the better.'

'I'm not letting you go talk to them alone,' Logan folded his hands, 'you aren't going any where alone these days.'

'Logan! I am not a five year old and completely capable of handling myself-'

'I don't care.' Veronica saw Logan's jaw tighten and the set look in his eyes, she knew arguing was useless now. She didn't understand what was wrong with Logan. Ever since yesterday he has been uptight and short tempered and he was no longer sarcastic- which to her bewilderment she missed!

'I'll take Wallace with me then.' She stated hoping that would be good enough for him.

'Wallace doesn't know what's going on.' Logan stated folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

'I'll do the questioning and he can just stand back, watching, like a body guard would do.'

**Mysteries to solve: The psycho- maniac- killer one and... just in the why-is-Logan-acting-like-this one. Why do problems always come together? I guess they must like the company... I can't believe I just thought that. **

Logan's response was a simple nod and then he walked away. Veronica sighed, she followed him and soon enough they were on their way to school. The place that currently held all of their answers.

As soon as they walked through the doors, Veronica found Wallace and later that day they were done with the questioning of the victims' friends. Veronica turned to Wallace before she left to go find Logan.

'He doesn't know yet, Wallace.' Veronica said softly and lowered her eyes.

'You still haven't told him- even after our conversation at the hospital.'

'Wallace, it doesn't really matter-'

'You are currently staying with him, V of course it matters! It matters to Duncan!'

'I haven't decided.'

'Or you don't want to admit what you already know, look V, like I said yesterday he deserves to know that you care-'

'He does know-'

'Veronica!' Veronica was interrupted in mid sentence not by Wallace but by Dick. She turned and faced him.

'Dick, I already told you that the class room for jackasses is down the corridor to your right, they're all waiting for you!' Veronica said snappily before she could help it. Dick however smirked.

'Now what kind of a jackass would I be if I arrived on time?' Dick replied scrunching up his nose.

'Touche,' Veronica replied and started to play with the hem of her shirt, her eyes drifted to the end of the corridor where she was surprised to see Logan and Duncan having a heated argument, 'what can I do for ya?' She asked Dick distracted.

'Have you seen my boy?'

'Your who?'

'My boy... Logan!' Dick replied like it was the most obvious thing. Veronica gave a shaky smile and pointed over Dick's shoulder to the end of the corridor he spun round and saw Logan before he left to go to him however he looked back at Veronica, 'You know they're fighting about you.'

The words came down on Veronica harder than she expected, slowly a chaos of its own was unraveling unexpectedly. Duncan was causing more trouble than he realized- trouble that came from the words he spoke to her in the hospital after Logan left to go see when she could go home. She still didn't understand why they would be fighting about her, she hadn't done anything and she didn't plan to do anything... yet

_**FLASH BACK TO THE HOSPITAL**_

'I'm glad you're ok.' Duncan whispered.

'Thanks, what's up Duncan?' Veronica asked, she knew he had sent Wallace away to keep Logan out, well he spoke to her.

'I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it, when I saw you today lying there on the ground helplessly, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time and I realized I-I still have feelings for you and I don't like it that you are spending time with Logan, bottom line I want you to stay with me now instead of Logan. He told me you had been staying over for the past few days...' Duncan stopped talking and laid a hand over Veronica's.

'You want me to pick between you and Logan over where to stay?' Veronica asked shocked.

'Yes and no, I want you stay with me now so we could maybe start working on us.'

'What us? There hasn't been an "us" for a long time. Anyway the fight you and Logan have going on seems to be more important-'

'Its not-'

'Well you better start making it...'

At that moment the door opened and Veronica happy for the distraction turned to look at Wallace who was standing at the door way smirking.

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Dick had walked to Logan and Veronica glanced over in their direction, they seemed to be having a very animated conversation, she needed to escape some where for a bit.

'Wallace, I just have to go do something quickly, see you later!'

'Girl, I'll come with you-'

'Well ok, as long as you are willing to help me pick out-'

'Ok, never mind the word "pick" coming out of your mouth already sends me in the other direction.' Wallace smirked at her and she smirked back playfully hitting his arm. She re-adjusted her school bag and left for the doors. She was leaving half an hour before school ended but her last period was pointless any way. She swung around and was just out the door when she heard Logan's voice ring out to her.

'Veronica!' He called. She stopped walking not turning around to face him, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, spun around and then looked him directly in the eyes. He spoke again once she caught his gaze.

'Care to tell me where you are going?' He added not dropping her gaze.

'To my car.' She stated nonchalant.

'Really? Now who would have ever thought that? School isn't over quite yet.'

'I'm shocked! You of all people, I would never have thought would take the moral side of bunking... I'm leaving-'

'With me, fine you can leave; with out... well let's just say you'll be in detention with me for the rest of the week?' Logan stated.

'Logan, now how would you manage that? Actually never mind, I was just going to go back to your place... let's go. Oh and I want to go a spooky place after we go back to your place... I guess I should have you with me.' Veronica was already walking to her car, Logan however stayed rooted to his spot.

'Oh joy, yes Veronica, lets go to the spooky place because I mean everyone knows we need more trouble in our lives,' he raised his eyebrows and then grinned, 'I'm all for it actually- lets go.' He started following her to the car.

They drove back to Logan's house barely speaking; Logan had no idea what Veronica wanted to do. Veronica had no idea if she should do what she wanted to do. They reached his house and Veronica made them something to eat they spoke a bit about the case and the information they had gotten today. When it was time to leave Logan grabbed his brown jacket and they were both out the door within seconds. Veronica insisted on driving so as to not have to tell Logan where they were going because she was sure he would not allow them to go. The drive took about two hours and was in a very deserted area of Neptune. When Veronica stopped the car Logan's eyes grew.

'Veronica, are you crazy! Is this what I think it is?'

'Well if you mean the place were all the victims got killed... then yes.' She didn't wait for a response but slipped out of the car. She was already walking to the dull house (that all the girls were killed in)-that looked more like a single room from the outside. The earth beneath her was sandy and there were no other houses around them, there was however a road that led away from here that if you drove down reached a commercial area filled with houses, shops and a small mall...

'You are nuts, Veronica we are not going near that place! Get back in the car-'

'Now now Logan I would never have pegged you to be the scared one.' Veronica knew that would do it. She saw Logan's face, he was already giving in, 'just for five minutes,' she added to him. He threw his hand up in the air and walked to her side, side by side they walked to the cabin.

Logan opened the door easily. He stood at the opening of a dark room, took a deep breath in and then stepped inside the room. He immediately started at the wall for a light switch. Veronica followed him in, she stood behind him and slipped her hand in his, he felt her warm hand and held on to it tightly, together they walked the room looking for a light switch. They didn't find one but they did find a lamp. When they switched it on the scene that caught their eyes was not frightening it was un-expected, there was a long mirror on one of the walls and the floor was carpeted in an orange-pink color. Logan glanced at Veronica.

'Well, now what?' He asked.

'We look for clues.' She replied. She was hesitant but slowly slipped her hand out of his and walked the room looking where ever she could, it was just a single room no other door to get out of except for the one they came in, which was now closed. There was a window but it had burglar bars on and pink curtains.

Silently she walked the room again bending down at some places, touching the wall in certain areas. She felt Logan's eyes on her the whole time she was doing this but she didn't say anything to him. A few minutes passed, when she felt Logan behind her. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

'We shouldn't be here. Let's go,' he said all the while holding on to her elbow.

'Just a few more minutes.'

'No, Veronica please just listen to me, let's just go.'

'But-' Logan abruptly let go of her elbow and turned around frustrated.

'Damn it! Please-'

'Ok, Logan, calm down we can go.'

He turned his head just a bit to the side to catch the look on Veronica's face; he nodded once, and started walking to the door. He pushed down on the door handle and made to open the door but it didn't open. He wiggled the handle and pushed down on it harder but again the door didn't budge. Veronica walked over to him and flicked his hand off the handle, she tried to open the door but it still wouldn't open.

'Logan, I think we might be locked in.'

'Yeah thanks, Veronica I gathered that much. This is just fucking brilliant!' He kicked the door and then moved back into the middle of the room.

'We're only locked in. We'll get out.' Veronica said softly.

'Yes, sorry if I'm not so thrilled on being stuck in a dingy room where people were killed in. I mean really how silly of me, it's like a nightmare coming true.'

Veronica sighed exasperated. She whipped out her phone so fast it looked like a supernatural action. She dialed Wallace's number.

'Hey Wallace, What you doing?'

There was silence well Wallace was evidently answering her.

'Nothing. That's great. I need a favor-'

More silence.

'I need you to come get Logan and me-'

She explained where he could find them and quickly dodged an argument by saying that her phone was going to die. She hung up and turned to face Logan.

'He'll be here in two hours. All we have to do is now wait.'

Veronica couldn't believe her luck. She felt like kicking herself. She searched the room a few more times and when she knew she had looked everywhere she went and sat down next to Logan.

'I'm sorry, for getting us into this.' She whispered.

'It's fine, don't worry about it its all in a days work,' he replied, then taken in the way she looked, he added, 'you're shaking.'

'I'm surprisingly cold.' She gave Logan a small smile. He couldn't help but admire her smile which he found could make any situation seem brighter.

'Here,' he took off his jacket and handed it over to Veronica; hesitantly she took it and slipped it on.

'The sun is starting to set- I hope Wallace gets here soon.'

'What are you going to tell him, when he gets here?' Logan asked stretching his legs out. Veronica seized this opportunity and turned herself side ways and then lay down placing her head on Logan's legs. She looked up at him. He seemed non-fussed about her lying on him.

'I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.' Veronica started to play with her pants and was shocked to realize, that even though they were locked in a small room, being here with Logan the way she was, felt utterly right. Logan leaned his head against the wall again, not saying anything more; slowly he started to play with Veronica's hair, twisting her hair around his fingers.

All they could do now was wait.

** A/N: Let me know what you think of the chapter! **


	7. Time to say goodbye

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up, but nevertheless it is here and I promise to update with the next chapter soon (which happens to be one of my favorites chapter so far). **

**A HUGE filled with joy and smiles THANK YOU goes out to all who reviewed.**

**To ****_Shelley ( LoVe4ever666)_ I want to say a special thank you for being such a genuine reader! Without you this chapter would not be what it is, because by pointing out the whole Wallace thing I took the chapter in a whole new direction, and let me just say I like this direction so much more! So again Thank you! **

**Ok, on to the chapter it picks up directly where chapter 6 left of with: _"All they could do now was wait." _Oh and Veronica in chapter 6 said it would take Wallace two hours to get to them! Thats important so the time references make sense! **

**Please Review it makes me want to write!!!!!! **

**Remember bold parts are Veronica's voice overs/ thoughts.****  
**

Chapter 7: Time to say goodbye

They did wait; they waited for longer than two hours Veronica the whole time on Logan's legs and Logan continuously playing with her hair. The room was dark even with the lamp on, and the only other source of light in the room was a strip of moon light shinning in through the window. There was a constant breeze in the room as well as consistent laughter.

'Logan, I can't believe you did that,' Veronica was still trying not to laugh.

'I had a good enough reason; you would have done the same.'

'Uh huh, oh no, I so would not have done that!'

They were laughing again and time was passing by like a flash of lighting. They hadn't noticed it until they went quiet and settled into their stance of Logan -playing -with Veronica's -hair and Veronica- leaning -on -Logan –playing- with- her -pants.

'It's getting late,' Logan stated. Veronica nodded, 'maybe you should give Wallace another call.'

'I can't.' Veronica said sitting up and turning to face Logan well tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

'Why?'

'Because he lost his cell phone, I called him on his house phone about,' she glanced down at her cell phone noting the time, 'three and half hours ago.' Veronica's voice was barely above a whisper when she said the word "ago".

'So, he could be partying away right now and completely forgotten about us and we have no way of knowing?' Logan asked.

'Well, yeah he could be but Wallace-'

'Must really want to come and fetch his best friend and the ass of the school in the middle of no where.'

'Well, Logan, when you put it like that, yes yes he would, because if I know Wallace- and I do- he is going to make as many jokes about this as possible!' She grinned at him. Then cautiously she got to her feet and walked to the window. 'He has to be here soon.' She whispered more to herself than Logan.

Veronica wasn't in the process of becoming scared she was scared and it was only worst when she was away from Logan. She felt oddly safe around him and standing at the window looking out at the darkened sky frightened her, it frightened her because she had that feeling deep down inside her that something was going to go wrong. Veronica watched the sky and jumped when a flash of lightning crossed it.

'Veronica, I think we should try something anything just in case Wallace really is lost. I don't want to be stuck in here, and if we are I want to be stuck in here with the knowledge that I tried everything I could to escape and it didn't work and here I-'

'Shhhhh.' Veronica's hiss was soft but it was vehement and Logan kept quiet instantly.

She edged nearer to him and then moved around him slowly taking out her phone, she went over to the lamp in the room and quickly switched it off. She clung to her cell phone. She could see Logan watching her as she moved. She edged nearer to the door and he followed. He stood in front of her and cocked his head to the side clearly asking what was going on. She closed her eyes ignoring the question, Logan sighed. It was in that split second however when the sigh was over that his question was answered there were voices outside the door.

'Casey, this isn't the place-'

'I know it is, come on Beth said-'

'Beth is a Bitch; you know how she hurts Peter-'

'I do know that Nate, I just I have to see it for myself.'

'No, Casey we shouldn't be here, please can we just leave?'

Casey didn't answer but Veronica's eye shot immediately to the door handle it was being pushed down. Logan pulled Veronica back.

'Casey! Please!' Nathan's voice was filled with deep anguish that was impossible to ignore or over look.

Veronica sighed and heard Casey sigh. Instinctively Veronica launched at the door catching the handle before Casey let go of it.

'We can go Nate, but I'm only doing this because you used that voice you know I can't say no to and because I love you so much.'

Nate gave a small chuckle and took a few steps forward, evidently getting closer to Casey. Veronica felt Casey let go of the door knob but she still held it down-hoping that the door would now open- she heard Nate whisper.

'I love you too, now give me your hand not touching you is killing me.' This time Casey gave a small chuckle and then Veronica heard them walking away from Logan and her.

Veronica waited a few more minutes still clutching the handle.

'Do you think the two people we just heard could have been apart of the killings, one of them the body behind the messages you keep getting?' Logan asked Veronica. Veronica didn't think they were but she couldn't be sure at this moment.

'I don't know.' Logan nodded and walked nearer to her, he was standing so close behind her she could feel him, she leaned into him a bit more and was shocked to notice how fast his heart was beating it made her aware of her own heart and how it was racing. She glanced up at Logan and her mind was flooded with thoughts, she knew exactly how Casey felt when she said she couldn't say no to a certain voice Nathan had, Logan had a voice like that too, that whenever he used Veronica gave in. She took a deep breath in and with it came the smell she associated with Logan- a smell she loved. She didn't know what was going on with her but her thoughts were going crazy with all things Logan. She was glad she was wearing his Jacket because it covered her arms and the goose bumps she had from Logan being so close to her.

She needed an escape. She was sure that Casey and Nathan were gone; she took one more deep breath and tried opening the door. It didn't open. Logan noticed what she was trying to do and placed his hand over hers he pushed down and forward and then smiled. They were out. Veronica walked quickly out, putting space between her and Logan simultaneously clearing her head.

Logan smiled, 'You're still nervous,' he said to Veronica he quickly rushed out the next part of his sentence before she could interject, 'you rub the back of your neck-like you're doing now-when you're nervous.'

Logan noticed Veronica drop her hand immediately.

'I can't shake the feeling that something else is going to go wrong.'

'Nothing,' he walked closer to her, 'is going,' he took a few more steps, 'to go wrong.' He took her by the shoulders and led her to his car. Veronica was sitting in the passenger seat when her phone went off. She looked down at it and her hands started to shake. It was another message from the maniac killer. _Watch your back _under that was another stick figure getting shot. Logan glanced over at her, noting the phone. He grabbed it out her hands. He scanned the message and then tried to start the car. It wouldn't start. Five more attempts and the car still wouldn't start.

'Logan, what's going on?'

'The car won't start! I swear Veronica; I'm going to forbid you to speak ab-'

'You are going to forbid me from... _speaking_?' she asked incredulously, checking if she heard correctly

'Yes! You said something else was going to go wrong and it went wrong! You're like a talking jinx.'

'I am not! I just had a feeling-'

'My mistake you are a psychic talking jinx.' She didn't know why but as soon Logan had finished his sentence she burst out laughing. She was in giggles and couldn't stop. Logan raised his eyebrows at her and found that soon he was laughing as well.

It took them a few moments before they calmed down. Veronica looked out the window, and noticed that it had started to rain. It wasn't raining hard but it was picking up with each minute that passed.

'We need to go for help.' She said.

'It's raining and surely Wallace should be here soon.'

'Yes it is raining and even if Wallace does get here soon we still need to go find some one to help with your car.'

'Let's just sit here for awhile-'

'I'm tired of sitting and doing nothing, its dark and raining and I just got another message from the psycho- I'd feel much better if we were around other people away from this place, please Logan lets get out and go find some help.'

'You're safe with me-'

'I know,' and she really did know but she also knew that they couldn't sit in the car and do nothing for much longer, 'but if we were around people-note the use of the plural-it would be better.'

Logan sighed and ran a hand over his eyes he had little energy left.

'What a night.' He stated.

'Oh I know, one of the best you know Logan, you really out did yourself if you wanted to spend all this time with me you should have just asked.' Veronica spoke in an innocent voice and had a huge smile on her face Logan glanced at her shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and opened his car door. He walked over to Veronica's door and opened it for her; however he stood in front of her blocking her from getting out of the car.

'You sure you don't want to stay in the car?' Logan asked. Veronica turned towards him and nodded. He moved out her way and she jumped out. She scanned her surroundings.

'Where to from here?' Logan asked again.

'That way.' Veronica pointed straight in front of her indicating the small town that she knew was a few streets away from where they were now. They started walking. Not saying anything. Ten minutes passed and it was raining hard. She could barley make out Logan's expression because the rain was like a brick wall. She moved a bit closer to him. He looked down at her and then placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her from walking.

'Logan?'

'I hear music,' he said turning around, 'that way.' They walked in the direction Logan thought the music was in. He was right there was music; there was also alcohol and many cars. A party was going on. They made their way to the house the party was at. There was a small line of people waiting to get into the party.

'Logan, we are getting into that party and then asking if any one can help with your car.' Veronica walked ahead and joined the line- that was sheltered from the rain. Logan followed and stood next to her. The line cleared quickly and before they knew it they were at the door facing a guy that was deciding who was going in and who wasn't. He looked like Dick but with brown hair. When he saw Logan and Veronica he smiled.

'I don't know you two, which means you don't go to pan high.' It was a pan high party and Veronica shot Logan a look that said "behave".

'No, we don't but you don't know how much you would be helping us if you let us in.' Veronica smiled back at him.

'I would, if this was any other party but its not... but you could be lucky.' The guy said.

'What party is it?' Logan asked speaking for the first time.

'It's a couple's party; you are only getting in here if you are with your boy friend or girl friend.'

Veronica smiled at the guy and then slipped her hand through Logan's. 'He is my boyfriend.' She motioned to Logan. Logan looked at her.

'Then you wouldn't mind proving it, if he is?' The guy at the door asked.

'How?' Veronica asked.

'Kiss.' Was the Dick-look-alike reply.

**I did not see that one coming at all... Ok well lets see Veronica you could A) kiss Logan quickly and be let into the party, B) throw a fit at the guy making us do this and hope he caves... screw it one small kiss won't hurt and I don't feel like yelling. **

Veronica turned to look at Logan who had a surprised expression on his face. She stood up on her tipy toes and gave Logan a small peck on his lips. It lasted a total of five seconds. She turned back to the guy at the door who laughed. He looked at Logan.

'Is your girl shy about kissing in public? Because what she did now was like a child giving his mom a quick kiss goodbye. You wanna get in you going to have to prove you are a couple- prove it with a real kiss.'

**Great! Freaking fantastic. I guess I'll have to throw that fit...**

Veronica's thoughts we're interrupted her breath was taken away and her knees became jelly. Logan was kissing her. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands found his neck, his lips were soft on hers and before she knew it she was kissing him back. He kept pulling her closer and Veronica's nails dug into the back of Logan's neck not willing to let him go. As wet and cold as she was from being in the rain her skin was on fire now. Her mind was blank the world had faded away and she was enjoying where she was right now. A few seconds later Logan pulled back and Veronica rested her forehead on his chest. He didn't let her go.

'Well, that proves it!' Some one in the line behind them shouted out.

'It certainly does, pure chemistry there,' he said looking at Veronica and Logan, 'go on in.' the Dick- look- alike said.

They walked in not looking at each other. Logan's hand was still around Veronica's waist. He looked down at her his mind ablaze with questions. He had felt something with that kiss. A kiss that made him never want to let go of Veronica. His thoughts were clouded and he couldn't help but wonder if he was falling for Veronica all over again. He took in the room and noticed how packed it was and they were a lot of drunk people.

He looked back at Veronica and noticed that she was taking of his jacket. He couldn't take his eyes off her, her hair was messy from the rain and the top she wore clung to her body. She was making his blood boil. He glanced around the room and noticed a few guys staring at Veronica when he looked back at her she was smiling.

'I'm going to go and talk to a few people.' She said.

'Only girls.' Logan said turning to face her completely his hand never leaving her waist.

'What?'

'Please only talk to girls, the guys here-'

'It's a couples a party, the guys here won't get to friendly.'

'Please?' Logan asked and with his free hand he tucked a piece of Veronica's hair behind her ear.

'Ok.' She said then she smiled up at him. 'I'll me meet you back here in about fifteen minutes.' Then she slipped her fingers out. She turned and walked away. She walked to the nearest corner and leaned against the wall, completely out of Logan's view. She was having an un-expected reaction to him; she hadn't felt like this in a long time. She had to stop this she couldn't let herself get this close to him again what she was scared of was that she already had.

**Nice Veronica fall for the ex again in the middle of a murder case. Ok enough back to the party. **

She moved away from her corner and started to walk around smiling at people. She finally found some one she saw as approachable. She walked over to a girl standing alone near a table.

'Hey, it's quite a party?' Veronica opened while smiling at the girl.

'It most certainly is.'

'I'm Veronica by the way.' She said

'Casey. I haven't seen you around this area before.' She stated looking at Veronica she noticed how Casey had a kind face and she also was astounded at her luck- that to meet any one at the party she found the girl that was a mere door away from her earlier that night talking to her boyfriend Nathan.

'This place isn't any where near where I live, our car actually broke down and its why I'm here right now and if that's not bad enough my friend who was supposed to help us out is late, a lot late.'

Casey laughed. 'Sounds like you've had a rough night, I'll get you a drink and then I'll go find my boy friend his really good with cars I'll get him to have a look at your car for you if you'd like?'

'That would be great! More than you could possibly know!'

Half an hour later they were outside again and Nathan-Casey's boyfriend- was looking at the car with an irritated Logan standing next to Veronica and an amused Casey watching them a few feet away.

'Logan, stop it! For the fifth time in one minute I didn't do it on purpose-'

'Veronica come on you couldn't have found any one other than the couple that wanted to come into the murder shack!'

'Well Logan, like I said we were going to go to that party to get help not that I was going to find the murder shack couple, again I didn't find them on purpose it was an accident.'

Casey interrupted them next. 'How long have you two been a couple?'

'Um-'

'I mean if you don't mind me asking that is, it's just earlier Nate saw the kiss-'

'Kiss??' The next reply wasn't Veronica's or Logan's or Nathan's. No Veronica swung around and couldn't believe that she was staring at Wallace.

'Wallace?' Veronica asked.

'That would be me.' He replied smirking and walked closer to them.

'You know Wallace when some one wants to be fashionably late-' Veronica started.

'They mean like twenty minutes late, not like two hours late.' Logan finished off for Veronica.

'Yeah, well sorry my magic map which helps me finds places which don't seem to exist decided to go on a bit of a vacation, anyway what's going on here?' Wallace asked.

'My car broke down and Nathan is helping us with it.'

'You can't fix your own car?' Wallace asked smirking at Logan.

'I can, and I- hold that thought-' Logan's phone had gone off and he quickly reached in his pocket and got it out, his eyes ran over the message he had just received and he quickly shut his phone and turned to Veronica walking over to her side, 'V, can we just leave?'

'Well right about now you can,' It was Nathan who answered he walked over to Casey and pulled her into him, 'the car is fixed it shouldn't give you anymore trouble.'

'Thanks so much.' Veronica replied, 'I can tell you if it was up to Logan or Wallace we would have been here for a few extra hours.'

Casey giggled and Nathan chuckled. Veronica walked over to them and she started talking to them in a quiet voice so that neither Logan nor Wallace could hear her.

'Why were you out here?' Wallace turned to Logan and asked him.

'Decided to take a road trip,' Logan replied getting out his car keys and twirling them around in his fingers.

'Ha ha, let me tell you Veronica isn't just some girl-' Wallace started but Veronica walked back to them, 'just be careful with her.' He quickly finished.

'Be careful about what?' She asked.

'Nothing and I will. Let's go.' Logan grabbed Veronica's arm and softly led her to the car.

'Well, that was sweet, you know V, a thank you for coming out here would have been nice!' Wallace yelled after her.

'I know! If Logan here would stop playing cave man for a second and let me go-' Veronica yelled back. Logan stopped walking and he looked at Veronica and then turned to Wallace.

'Get in your car and follow us back to my house and then you two,' he pointed to Veronica and then Wallace, 'can talk and eat cookies and paint your nails-'

'Logan!' Veronica turned to him seriously stopping him from mocking any more, 'let's just go.'

It took them the same amount of time to get home, that it did to get to the murder shack, about two hours. Logan noticed how Veronica had fallen asleep in the car during the trip back, he reached his house and killed the engine, slowly he turned to face Veronica (Wallace was parking behind them) he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and rested his hand on the side of her face.

'Hey, V' he softly said, she stirred, 'we're here.' She woke up completely and shrugged, Logan gave her a half smiled and opened his car door and got out; Veronica followed. Wallace was soon out of his car and following them inside. Once inside Veronica went straight to the lounge and sat down on a couch.

'Ok, so who's first? What was going on tonight?' Wallace asked and he went to sit down next to Veronica.

'Wallace, its late can't we do this another time?'

'No, girl we can't because that "another time" never seems to come.' She sighed she couldn't keep this from him anymore. She started to tell him everything, from the very day Logan walked into the computer room and saw the messages- every word she spoke Wallace became more worried and Logan became more anxious. She ended with the words, 'and that's all.'

Wallace sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his eyes then he started to kick off his shoes.

'V, you have to get out of this, you have to, have you told your dad?'

'I said she should do that, she still hasn't.' Logan interrupted.

'Actually, I _have tried_ he wouldn't let me get a word in while he was telling me about how he was going to be on his trip!' Veronica stood up, 'I'm going to bed.'

'Yeah me too.' Logan added in.

'Um, do you think I could crash here tonight?' Wallace asked Logan, who looked over at Veronica who had her head titled to the side.

'Sure you can, you did only drive out to come and get us even if you were late…' Logan spoke softly.

'That was almost nice.' Wallace said to Logan.

'Yeah, well if you ever tell any one that I was kind of nice, I will hurt you.'

Veronica laughed and they both looked at her, she then noticed that Logan's phone went off again, he took it out scanned the message and put his phone away quickly.

'Night.'

Veronica walked away and went to bed, she heard Logan taking Wallace to a room he could sleep in and then she heard Logan walk pass her room and go to his room. She closed her eyes and with in seconds she was asleep.

The day to follow was something like out of a bad soap opera. First Veronica got a call from her excited dad, saying he'd be home in about a week's time and was very sorry, Veronica decided against telling him what was going on, she decided that only if absolutely necessary would she tell her dad. Then when she told Logan and Wallace about that, they preceded to scold her like she was a seven year old who had just broken a priceless object. Then Logan and Wallace got in an argument about Duncan (what about Duncan… Veronica wasn't sure but she had an idea). Later on in the day after school, when she was trying to work on the case, Claire pitched up at the house and Logan used Veronica to get rid of her.

He sat there holding Veronica and playing with her hair until Claire got so frustrated she left. Veronica also noted that Logan kept getting text messages and with each one he seemed to get more and more agitated.

It was at about seven o'clock that night when Veronica's day had evolved from a soap opera to a full blown drama. Slowly she walked to find Logan and located him in his room. She knocked softly and heard a muffled reply to come in, she walked in slowly and her eyes immediately meet Logan's.

'Logan, what's going on?' Veronica asked him she was worried about this bad mood of his.

'Nothing, I'm just sitting here thinking about the new inspirational message I recorded for my voice mail-'

'Logan, cut the crap you know what I mean!'

'No, Veronica I actually don't. Care to fill me in or do I need to go whip out my trusty read-her-mind machine.'

'Ha ha Logan,' Veronica walked over to him and sat in front of him on the bed, 'the fight with Duncan, every time he gets mentioned you get cross and you've just been in a bad mood the whole day.'

'Well my mood is not up to standard because you happen to be surrounded by impending danger and the case-'

'The case isn't the issue today it's Duncan.'

'V, its nothing-'

'Come on Logan, stop trying to protect me, I already know I'm the problem in this fight.' Logan ran a hand through his hair.

'He wants you back, and his coming down on me for letting you stay here, he says that if I was his friend I'd tell you that you can't stay here and make you stay with him. He loves you and wants to work on your relationship.' Logan's voice was soft and rugged when he said this.

'And you told him what?' Veronica asked.

'I told him that it was your choice where you want to stay.' Veronica gave him a half smile and looked down at Logan's bed.

'In the hospital he told me he wants us to get back together, I just I never thought he'd fight with you about it.'

Logan reached over to veronica and lifted her chin, 'Don't let this get to you.' He said.

Logan didn't let go of Veronica's face and Veronica moved a hand to grip Logan's arm, their eyes held each others eyes. Veronica sighed and moved her hand from Logan's arm to his hand that cupped her face, she took a hold of it and moved it away from her face, as she did this Logan's phone went off.

He turned away from Veronica and reached for his phone it was another text message. Frustrated he threw his phone softly it landed just next to Veronica, with out thinking she grabbed the phone and checked the messages, one after the other her eyes growing wider with each message. Logan had his hands over his eyes and when he saw Veronica holding his phone panic shot threw his vain, he knew Veronica well enough to know that everything had just done a three hundred and sixty degree flip.

'Why didn't you tell me you were getting threatening messages from that psycho as well?' Veronica jumped off of Logan's bed.

'Because I know you'd say this was getting to dangerous for me.'

'Well, you've got that right, its one thing my life being in danger a whole other thing when yours is now danger as well!'

'V, we'll solve this case.'

'No, Logan there is no "we" with this case any more.'

'V, what are you saying? You do know that you thinking it's too dangerous for me now is a bit of a joke.'

Veronica sighed and walked to Logan's bedroom door, her hand on the handle, she was turned slightly away from Logan.

'I'm saying that your fight with Duncan is now officially over, I'm going to go stay with him.' She turned away from him quickly and was out the door in no time. She ran down the stairs and to her car and was driving out of Logan's house within seconds; she was gripping the steering wheel so hard that she didn't register the tears that were falling on her hands.

---------------------

**Me again! I just want you all to know that this _is_** **a LoVe story which means that I support Logan and Veronica as a couple, and I don't want any of you thinking I jumped shipped and am now all for Duncan and Veronica. I just have to make things a bit hard for LoVe! (evil grin) **

**Ok let me know what you think of the chapter please! **


	8. Acting and Detention go hand in hand

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! Now I must just say that I liked this chapter because I love writing Wallace... So it would mean a lot if you guys would let me know what you thought of this chapter and Wallace. **

**And again a HUGE filled with joy and smiles THANK YOU goes out to all who reviewed, you truly make my day! and HUGE thank you goes out to my ****beta LoVer159!!! **

**Just a note about the chapter Sarah was the first of the girls who were murdered. **

**Please Review it makes me want to write!!!!!! **

**Remember bold parts are Veronica's voice overs/ thoughts.****  
**

**Chapter 8: Acting and Detention go hand in hand**

Logan stood there at the side of his bed and tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Veronica was there a second ago and now she wasn't. The only evidence that proved she had been in Logan's room was the lingering smell that he associated with her, and the drumming in his ears from the shutting of his bedroom door when she left.

Logan moved his gaze to his door and as soon as his eyes scanned over the doorknob, his legs started to move as though some one else- not him- were controlling them. He walked quickly out the room and quicker down his stairs and ran outside. There stood his car and the long driveway but there was nothing else, there was no Veronica, her car was gone. Logan couldn't believe it; he turned around and walked back inside the house. He walked straight back to his room and once inside it; he turned to his wall and punched it. One swift, furious, bruising punch and that was it. He turned away got straight back into bed, flung his cell phone on the floor and tried to banish all thoughts of Veronica from his mind. If she can walk away from him so easily he can forget about her just as easily, after all he'd done it before; those were the last thoughts going through Logan's mind before he fell asleep. 

Veronica stopped the car on the side of the road and slowly she placed her head on the steering wheel. She took a deep breath in and then a few more. She sat there in her car, head on the steering wheel, for ten minutes. Finally she looked out her windscreen and knew where she was going to go, it was the only place that she could stand being in tonight…. home. She knew she couldn't stay there for longer than one night as the killer was bound to figure out that she was home.

She drove back to her house and was greeted happily by Backup. Backup her trusty dog was being watched by her neighbor, who gladly agreed to look after the dog; when Veronica spoke to her and told her that no one would be home for awhile. She patted Backup and then walked straight to her room avoiding the spot where she remembered seeing the person who had broke into her house. She got into bed and let Backup sleep on the end of her bed. She was asleep in no time.  
Veronica awoke the next morning and she found that she didn't feel so well. She got up, showered, got dressed, had breakfast and went off to school.

She was on her way into the school grounds when Wallace caught up to her.

'Hey V, how come Logan was here so much earlier than you? I mean I was certain the boy wasn't going to let you out of his sight for-'

Veronica cut him off quickly, 'I'm not a child and I don't need Logan to be my babysitter.' Wallace smirked.

'So something happened between you two then? He's also in a bad mood.'

'I'm not in a bad mood.'

'Please girl, you make Freddy Krueger look like Mary Poppins,'

Veronica was about to reply but in that moment Wallace and her were walking passed Logan and Duncan. Veronica's eye met Logan's for a spilt second and she looked away, Logan eyes never stopped watching her and then they passed each other. But the tense atmosphere never subsided. Veronica looked over at Wallace and all he said was, 'Guess it's back to playing Ice queen and Ice king when it comes to you two, girl what happened?' Veronica looked back to the ground and started retelling last nights fight to Wallace.

It was in English class, later that day, when Veronica decided that she was going to go stay with Duncan, and that it couldn't be avoided. They had a new English teacher; Mr. Pong who had a habit of picking on people… today was Veronica's lucky day.

'Ms. Mars are you going to answer my question?' Veronica didn't reply to her teacher, she was completely oblivious to the sound of his voice. Her head was faced down and she was concentrating hard on the thoughts that were running through her mind.

'Veronica Mars!' Mr. Pong walked over to her and she was finally aware that he had addressed her.

'Answer my question!' Was Mr. Pong's next angry reply.

'Your question?' Veronica replied. That seemed to be the words that she signed her death warrant (for that class) with.

'Do you take pleasure in not paying attention?'

'No sir-'

'Do not interrupt me Mars. If you can not answer my question I will make sure you never see the inside of this classroom for the rest of the year.'

'Like that would be so bad.' Veronica mumbled.

'What was that Mars?'

'I said, that it wouldn't-' Veronica's voice was drowned out by a rather loud voice which belonged to none other than Logan.

'Wallace! You idiot! What the hell do you think you are doing?' Logan was yelling at Wallace ferociously, he stood up from his chair and his gaze met Wallace's. Veronica put her head down on her table and Wallace turned to face Logan.

'What?' Wallace asked astounded at the outburst.

'You know what!' Logan replied as fierce as ever.

'No dude, I don't, did you hurt your head when you hurt that hand of yours?'

Veronica's head swung round and she caught Logan's eyes, abruptly she moved her gaze down to his hand, which he had curled up in a fist. Veronica noticed that it was bruised and had swelled up. Wallace now stood up and was right in front of Logan.

'Of all the idiotic things you could have done, you had to do that!' Logan pushed Wallace, but it was a softer push than it could have been, Wallace noted that and it made him realize something.

'Yeah well, I had to do something, just like you had to, didn't you?' Wallace replied his voice a bit softer this time compared to how it was in his previous reply.

'It needed help!' It was Wallace's turn to push Logan now.

'Man, that hand of yours is like that now because you tried to help, stop now before it gets worst.' Wallace stopped and smirked, 'You're a moron.'

'Correction, I'm a stubborn moron.' Logan replied and then flexed his hand.

They both stopped talking and looked at each other a silent message seemed to be passed between them. The next thing that happened made Veronica and half the other people in her class, to do a double take and ask around if that actually did happen. Wallace punched Logan in the face. It took Veronica a few seconds to jump into action.

'Wallace!' She screamed and just as Logan was about to punch Wallace back she yelled out, 'Stop it! Both of you' She stood up and walked in between them, 'you look like a bunch of clowns, pretty boy vs. number one player boy. It's pathetic.'

'Thank you, Mars this is my classroom I can handle this.'

'Really? Because you weren't doing such a great job when you let them punch each other!'

'Actually Wallace was the only who threw a punch.' It was Mac from whom the reply came from, Veronica shot her a look, to which Mac just shrugged and then added, and 'I'm shutting up now.'

'Thank you.' Veronica replied.

Mr. Pong had gone red in the face. 'You three get out of my class!' They left without a word. Veronica got set to principle Clemmons, where as Logan and Wallace got sent to the schools shrink to work through their problems. They were sitting in the office when the shrink left and told them to talk to each other and elaborate on what bothered them.

'You were good Man, who knew you could act like that.' Wallace said and turned to look at Logan, who laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

'You weren't so bad yourself.' Logan replied.

'Pretty boy vs. number one player boy,' Wallace mumbled out, 'Veronica sure does think in twisted ways.'

'Do you think she realized?' Logan asked Wallace, worry was etched into Logan's voice.

'Do I think she realized that you yelled at me as to provide a distraction for her, so that Pong would stop harassing her?' Logan just nodded.

'No, do I think she knows we were talking about her during our little performance, possibly.' Wallace replied and got up from his chair to walk over to a painting on the wall.

'Your punch threw her off,' Logan was talking softly; 'I saw the look on her face she was absolutely confused, Wallace,' Logan stopped and turned to look at him, 'don't tell her what I did.'

'Man, you are going to try and hide something from a PI, who happens to be my best friend, when I'm involved?' Wallace turned around and looked at Logan grinning, 'I won't tell her. I will consider this my greatest acting challenge yet to come.' Logan laughed.

'You know what the irony about this whole situation is?' Logan grinned at Wallace, 'we did all that to get Veronica out of trouble and we ended up getting her sent to our useless principle.'

Wallace grinned at Logan and then he found that he was laughing uncontrollably.

'In trouble again I see.' Clemmons said and smiled a toad like smile; it seemed to Veronica that he was enjoying having to deal with her.

'I just love seeing you so much, that I do all I can to get sent to your dull boring office.' Veronica replied in a complete I'm-so-dumb girly voice.

'Well Mars, I've assigned you to some community service.'

'What! Come on all I did was break up a fight.'

'And back talk a widely respected teacher-'

'Which some how is worst than an indoor classroom fight?' Veronica ran a hand through her hair, 'the mysteries of the school, teacher favors boys, boys go to shrink, girl gets detention.'

'Ah, not detention, community service, lets be politically correct now, shall we Veronica?' Veronica gave him a smile that clearly said: "go to hell!" Veronica turned around and started to leave the office when Clemmons added in, 'Mars, do inform Fennel and Echolls that they will be joining you this Friday and Saturday in regards to community service.'

'Oh, I'll inform them all right.'

Veronica walked straight out of his office and into the schools corridor just as the bell rang. She was fuming; she did not need 'community service' right now, she had enough on her plate. She was walking straight to the shrink's office. She reached it in no time.  
She opened the door and then slammed it shut.

'Oh girl, it's just you.' Wallace said facing Veronica, as soon as he saw her expression he added, 'your doing that whole making Freddy Krueger look like Mary Poppins thing again.'

'Yeah well, when I'm done-'

'Clemmons was that bad then?' Wallace asked.

'No you two were! I don't know what you two were playing at in class there, I don't want to know, but enough! We are going back to the worlds where you,' she pointed at Wallace, 'don't talk to him!' She pointed at Logan. Logan caught her eyes and she seemed to calm down a bit.

'You can't really tell us who to talk to and all.' Logan replied.

'You weren't talking, you were yelling; and Wallace here was throwing around punches.' She stopped talking again and took a deep breath in, 'I don't want to have to break up a fight between two people I ca-' Her words were cut short by the door opening and closing again.

'Logan, dude I heard you got punched are you ok?' It was Duncan and he hadn't realized Wallace and Veronica were in the room as well.

'Yeah, just super.' Logan replied.

'Good, because-' Duncan stopped talking he just looked up and noticed Veronica and Wallace.

'Oh.' Was his next reply, Veronica was still watching Logan and Logan was still watching her. Duncan laughed.

'Well, this is a first, nice punch Wallace, by the look of Logan's jaw you hit him pretty hard.'

'Thanks man, but aren't you supposed to be like threatening me for punching your boy?'

'Yeah, but I'll get to that later.'

It was Veronica's soft reply that came next.

'Yeah, you can get to that when we invite Wallace over.' Veronica broke away from Logan's gaze and turned to face Duncan.

'That's if I can still stay with you?' She asked Duncan, who simply smiled and nodded. She smiled back and walked over to him- her back facing Logan and Wallace- she stood on her tiptoes and gave Duncan a small kiss, she then continued on to the door.

'Oh, Wallace, Logan, we have detention this Friday and Saturday.' She opened the door and left, she never looked back at any of them; she especially didn't want to see Logan's face. She was hurting him and she was hurting herself but she had to, she had to get Logan out of harms way and to do that she had to hurt him to make him want to stop helping her! Otherwise she knew he wouldn't stop. She also knew that she'd be able to keep Duncan out of getting involved or even knowing what was going on.

'I'm glad you decided to stay with me,' Duncan said to Veronica as he turned to the side and looked at her in the passenger seat, she had her head leant against the window and her eyes were closed.

'Mmhmm.' was her reply to Duncan. A soft smile spread across Duncan's face, and he turned back, watching the road, not saying anything more until they reached the hotel he was staying at. They got out the car and Duncan walked around to the trunk of his car and took out Veronica's bag (that had her clothes and everything else she thought she'd need in it) he then took a hold of Veronica's hand and together they walked up to his room. His room consisted of two bedrooms each with their own bathroom, it had a kitchen and a lounge.

He closed the door and set Veronica's bag down in the other room, she sat on the couch and soon enough Duncan was sitting next to her.

'Ok, lets get this out of the way.' Duncan said turning to face Veronica.

'Ok.' She replied not sure what he meant.

'I don't know why you were staying with Logan, why you were attacked that day when we had to rush you off to the hospital; I just assume you were working on some case. I don't want to know what was going on just as I am certain you don't want me to know, right?'

'Right, and Duncan you have to let me go about doing my thing without questioning it, ok?'

'Ok, I can do that, but you have to give us an honest shot then, ok?'

'I will.' Was all Veronica said in response to that, the truth was she didn't know how she felt about Duncan and she didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about Logan.

Duncan smiled and placed a soft kiss on Veronica's lips. That first night they sat together and watched T.V. While eating dinner, they laughed and joked around with each other and then went to bed, in separate rooms.

That's when Veronica whipped out her laptop, and went over the case information that she and Logan had gathered from the interviews from friends of the victims, that they had conducted. She didn't see any link in the murders. They all happened with in a space of a month and half, all the victims went to Neptune high, and were all friends and coincidently cheerleaders. New cheerleaders. Each had a boyfriend at the time. But Veronica still couldn't come up with any reasons as to why someone would want to kill them. She typed in their names on the PI website and read information concerning them, they weren't involved in any clubs out of school, and each had a considerable amount of money.

She re-read over some of the victims friends comments about them:  
"no one had it out for any of them", "they were liked way too much", "the only people that didn't like them were rival cheerleading gangs, and I highly doubt any one would kill them over being a better cheerleader, they were new anyway, hadn't cheered for many games", "at first we all ignored the threatening messages that Sarah was receiving, thought it was some stupid prank to make her want to leave the squad, a lot of the messages said that she should stop cheerleading".

The last comment that Veronica read over, she found the most disturbing, "After Sarah was killed and then the other girls started to get the messages, each receiving them at different times; we tried to help them, hide them… but whoever the killer was, knew everything. Knew where we were going, what we were going to do; they knew a lot, and we tried to save them but our efforts weren't enough, no ones efforts were."

Veronica went to bed, and had nightmares that night. The next morning she was quiet and went to school rather early before Duncan, she gave him a soft kiss goodbye and when she reached the school she immediately went off to find Wallace.

'Hey Wallace,' She said when she finally found him and gave him a sweet smile.

'Hey V, watsup?' Wallace replied closing his locker door.

'I have a small favor to ask.' She smiled at him.

'Girl, is it in any way going to cost me money?' Veronica shook her head, 'is it in any way, going to hurt me?' Veronica laughed and shook her head once more, they were walking to her locker now, 'last one, is it in any way going to include me pretending to be some one who I'm not, or put on a different voice?' Veronica shook her head again. 'Ok,' Wallace replied, 'I'm in!'

'Brilliant! I really needed some one to help me go through the case's evidence with me.' Wallace stopped walking and looked at Veronica.

'Oh, so it includes immense boredom.' He said sarcastically.

'No, you will be with me! I promise to be a handful and thus keep you fully entertained at all times!' Veronica said winking at him.

'On second thought, boring sounds good!' Veronica laughed.

'Just meet me after school in Mrs. Lanoons classroom. I already cleared it with her, to make sure we could use her classroom.'

It was the last fifteen before the end of the day, when Veronica was approached by Logan. She was standing by her locker (as she had a free period and decided to gather the stuff she'd need for going over the cases information), when he came up to her.

'Hey.' He softly said getting her attention. She looked up from her locker and when she saw it was Logan, she took a deep breath in.

'Hey.' She replied.

'So, I gathered some stuff you left behind at my house, and I just thought you might-' he stopped talking and handed her a bag, 'anyway here, this is what I found.' As she took the bag from him, her hand softly landed on his, she looked down, and noticed that it was the hand that was swollen.

'Thanks,' slowly they maneuvered the bag so that Veronica was the only one holding it now, 'is your hand-'

'It's fine.' Logan interrupted her. She closed her locker door.

'I have to go.' She said. He nodded.

'Yeah, me too…bye.' With that he turned and walked away and Veronica couldn't help but feel that that bye, felt more final than it should have.  
'Yes, Sarah Buckley, she was the first victim.' Veronica said to Wallace for the hundredth time in the past hour and a half, they had gone over the case numerous times and they still hadn't been able to come up with new leads.

'And they all had boyfriends, right?' Wallace asked again.

'Yep.'

'And the guy's names are?'

'Um… hold on, I have them some where,' Veronica shuffled through some papers, found the one she was looking for and then leant backwards in her chair again and putting her feet up on the table in front of her.

'Um, Peter Ferre, Josh Marcos, Mark Pitteren and James Deanen, James was going out with Sarah, Mark with Simon, Josh with Lisa and Peter with Kim.' Wallace and Veronica both looked at each other, they were both thinking the same thing.

'Wallace, those guys names they sound-'

'Familiar? That's because they are the best basketball players on the Pan High basketball team, you hear our team rant about them often!'

'Wallace, you are incredible! Get your stuff we're going to Pan High.'

'Girl, you said we weren't going to have to put on fake voices and all…'

'Oh, we don't you being there at their basketball practice will be good enough for me.'

'V, you've officially lost me.' She laughed.

'Its ok, you don't want to know any way.'

'Wow V, now how could I not want to go to Pan High after a comment like that?'

'Stop being such a girl!' Veronica replied smirking, she grabbed a hold of Wallace's arm and they were off on their way to Pan High in no time.

'Ok Wallace, just play along.' Veronica whispered to him as they walked down the halls of Pan High, making their way to the gym where there was sure to be a basketball practice going on.

'Girl, you said no acting!'

'And there isn't any, I just need you to be who you are! Wallace the best basketball player there is…' Veronica smiled.

'Oh, this sounds like its going to hurt!' Veronica laughed she slipped her arm through Wallace's and grinned at him before softly saying, 'Come on, girl! I promise I'll buy you cookies after this!'

'That's just so wrong!' Wallace replied. With that they walked into the gym and sure enough, there was the basketball team practicing and to the side the cheerleaders were practicing as well. Veronica walked in with a purposeful nervous smile placed on her face.

Once they were far enough into the gym, they were noticed and sure enough the guys had the reaction Veronica was counting on!

'Hey! Fennel, What do you think you are doing here?' One of the guys on the basketball team yelled out.

'Spying on our practice of course, getting our game moves down, it's the only way he'll be able to score against us!' Another guy on the team yelled out. Wallace turned and titled his head towards Veronica, he shook it softly and bit his lip lightly. He turned back to the team.

'Na man, that's where you are wrong, a ten year old can beat your team with those whack plays you have going on, its going to be so easy for me to beat you guys, I plan on partying the night before the match, early celebration you know.' Wallace yelled back at the other guys.

Veronica grinned, this is exactly what she needed.

'Boys, boys play nicely, we're only hear to ask you some questions.'

'And what makes you think we're going to answer any of them?' One of the guys replied.

'Well, one, I only need to ask four of you some questions, and second, I brought you Wallace.'

'We don't want Fennel.'

'Yeah you do.' Veronica replied.

'And why's that?' Veronica walked over to the guy, and was talking softly so he could only hear.

'Because your going to make him play with you guys, and that way you can scope out his weaknesses, test him you know, show him a thing or two.' Veronica finished off and the guy smirked back at her.

'Who do you need?'

Note to self, stroking the sports ego gets things done. Nice Veronica, now you just have to tell Wallace.

'I need: Peter Ferre, Josh Marcos, Mark Pitteren and James Deanen.' They guy nodded and motioned some guys over to Veronica. Veronica gazed over them- each of those guys could be classified as eye candy. She smiled at them and walked back to Wallace.

'Don't agree to play with them now.' She said to him, 'Otherwise they're going to test you.' Wallace shot a confused look at Veronica and just shrugged.

She walked back to the guys and a few minutes later, they were sitting around her, away from the team.

'Ok, so who's James?' A golden browned haired, green eyed boy replied, 'that would be me.'

'I'm doing a tribute article about Sarah,' She looked around at the guys, 'and all the other girls who were murdered, as it seems you were all their last boyfriends before…' Veronica didn't finish the sentence.

'Do we have to do this?' A black haired, turquoise eyed boy replied. Veronica looked over to him, she couldn't help but notice that his eyes were extraordinary, like none she had seen before.

'No, um, your name?'

'Peter.'

'No Peter, you don't but it would help. I just need you guys to tell me things about them, like how you met, if they didn't get along with anybody, what they liked.' James was the next who spoke.

'We all met them, at a party; it was a mix of cheerleaders and basketball players. In time us four started hanging out with them. I don't know, we sort of become friends at the party, after the party we would all meet, us guys and the girls. Slowly though I'd only start to see Sarah and Peter would find reasons to see Kim, and Simon and Lisa came and watched Mark and Josh play at games when were playing against other schools. They weren't like the normal girls from Neptune, they didn't care that we went to Pan High, and they got some heat for it.'

'Heat?' Veronica asked confused. Peter replied next.

'Yeah, as I'm sure you know they were new to the cheerleading squad at Neptune, any way they got told off a lot from both sides of Cheerleading squads, Neptune's and ours. The other girls didn't like it that they were hanging out with Pan High guys and our cheerleaders didn't like it that the "enemy" was hanging out with us.'

They spoke for a few more minutes, when suddenly some girls came over to them. Four girls to be exact. Beth, who was Peter's current girlfriend, Amber who was Josh's current girlfriend, Claire who seemed cozy with James but they weren't together and last Casey who came to see Mark, who was her brother.

Veronica didn't know what to say. Here she was faced with Claire who had been all over Logan and who didn't like her at all. And then there was Casey, who had helped Logan and her out the other night, and not to mention the fact that she had heard what Casey and Nathan had said: when they agreed Beth was being a bitch and said she was problematic for Peter. But why would Peter stay with her then?

'Veronica, what are you doing here?' Claire said icily to her.

'Research.' Veronica replied standing up.

'Where's Logan?' It was Casey's sweet Voice that spoke next.

'Probably at home.' She replied.

'How do you know Veronica and Logan?' Claire asked Casey.

'I met them at the couples party.'

'So you and Logan are a couple then?' Claire asked Veronica.

'No, no we aren't.'

'But that kiss… it said otherwise.' Casey added in. Veronica laughed.

'Logan's a really good actor. We aren't together, haven't spoken to him in days.'

'You can't force chemistry. -'Casey started

'Casey, you mind helping me with something quickly?' Veronica asked, Casey just nodded and together they walked away.

'Casey, Claire has a thing for Logan.'

'Well, that would explain why she hasn't really made a move with James yet. Mind you, the way Amber has been with James these days, that family is messed up.'

'Family?'

'Yeah, Amber and Claire are sisters.'

Five minutes later, Wallace and Veronica had left. Wallace didn't play with the other guys on the team; no he just shot some basic hoops.

Veronica could finally go to bed; she was exhausted from the day. She was about to get into bed- when she spotted the bag that Logan had given her, with the stuff she left at his house. She walked over to it and opened the bag, slowly rummaging through the items he had packed. Some clothes of hers where in there, her hair brush and…. Veronica sat down on the bed holding the item in her hand that she didn't understand why was with her stuff. It was Logan's jacket the one he gave her to wear when she was cold and they were stuck in the murder shack. Carefully she slipped the jacket on and felt calmer about everything that was going. She switched off the bedroom light and went to bed.

Logan was walking to his bedroom. he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. He stopped though, when he came to the room Veronica had been staying in. He walked into the room and switched the light on. He looked around and shook his head, everything was crazy these days, and he switched the light off, looked at the room one more time and shut the door. Trying to ignore the fact that the room still smelled like her.

It was Saturday now and the second day of Veronica's, Wallace's and Logan's "community service". However they weren't the only ones there, no surprisingly Mac and Dick were there as well for "community service". They were all going for a lunch hour break and were buying food from a small tuck shop across the street from where they were doing their community service-which entitled them picking up trash and painting. Logan and Veronica weren't really talking to each other, with the exception of a few sarcastic comments passed between them.

'That's just gross.' Mac said as they all sat against a wall and began to eat their lunch.

'I told you the cheese sandwich was gross.' Veronica said.

'No, you didn't, Dick did.' Mac replied, 'remember he's been here so many times he gave us a break down of the menu.'

'It's the only thing he's good at remembering.' Logan chipped in taking a bite of his sandwich.

'Dude!' Dick lightly hit Logan's shoulder, 'I never forget the name of a hot chick.'

'That's just,' Wallace started, 'You're just…'

'Weird with an odd way of defending himself?' Logan offered.

'Yeah, you're that, what the boy,' he motioned to Logan, 'just said.' Wallace finished off well opening his coke.

'Well the muffins are good.' Veronica spoke up again.

'You know I still don't get how you manage to live on just a muffin for all the hours we are out here.' Mac said putting aside her sandwich and taking a sip of her juice.

'It's because she's watching her weight.' Logan chipped in, Veronica shot Logan a look.

'Pretty boy, are you implying I need to go on a diet? Because there are a lot of things I can imply about you.' Veronica shot back at Logan. Logan just smirked and raised his eyebrows and then he took another bite of his sandwich, while Mac and Wallace started to laugh hysterically, obviously laughing at an inside joke of there's.

Veronica stood up and went to the dustbin to throw away her rubbish. She was standing near the dustbin -watching as the others started to walk her way a few minutes later- when she heard a car come to an abrupt halt. She was just turning around when some one put something over her mouth. She kicked the person, and looked up, the others were running towards her.

Logan reached there first. He punched the person that held Veronica. But then some one punched him, Veronica couldn't focus and she was struggling to breathe. She heard a piercing scream that she suspected came from Mac. She looked over the scene. Logan was in a fight, Wallace was in a fight, Mac was screaming and Dick was dragging her away.

Some one punched Dick, hitting Veronica in the jaw at the same time, Veronica rummaged around in her pocket and pulled out her keys and sprayed something towards the attacker. The attacker swore and ran off. Veronica turned around, she really couldn't focus now. She looked around once more. The attackers had run off. Wallace was sitting on the ground; Logan was flexing his hand and touching his lip. Mac was standing dead still in shock, Veronica turned around at the sound of another car. It was Duncan. She sat down where she was and then everything just went black.

**Ok let me know what you think of the chapter please! **


	9. Three simple words

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**And again a HUGE filled with joy and smiles THANK YOU goes out to all who reviewed, you truly make my day! **

**Please Review! It makes me want to write!**

**Bold parts are Veronica's thoughts/Voice overs. **

**  
Chapter 9: Three simple words**

She stirred there was a buzz of noise, she tried to open her eyes but they felt as though they were super glued shut. Two more attempts and they were finally open and adjusting to the light. She sat up and was faced with a visual of Mac.

'Mac?' Veronica asked.

'Veronica! You're awake!' She turned around and then yelled out, 'she's awake!' No response met her; she turned back to Veronica- shaking her head.

'What's going on?' Veronica asked rubbing her temples.

'Oh well, your three boys over there,' Mac replied pointing behind her, 'are arguing. They haven't stopped since Duncan got here, and they say girls can talk a lot…' Mac trailed off. Veronica looked at Mac and then to where she was pointing, sure enough Wallace, Logan and Duncan where arguing.

Veronica didn't say anything. She was confused and tried to wrap her mind around what happened.

**The question is what had happened out here? Please tell me this case did not just go up a level.**

'Mac, are you ok?' Veronica finally asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine; the shock is really numbing any response to this situation out here.'

'And the others?'

'That depends on what "other" you are referring too.' Mac's reply was soft. Veronica gave her a confused look. Panic shot through Veronica, she looked over at the guys, they seemed fine but where they really?

'What do you mean? Logan? Wallace? Dick? They're ok aren't they?' Veronica rushed out.

'Logan is fine his one hand is just really bruised now, Wallace is fine, his left eye is swollen, Dick…'She trailed off. Veronica's eyes shot over the surrounding area again. She couldn't see Dick anywhere.

'Where's Dick? Please tell me, he went home!' Veronica was on her feet now. Mac just looked down. 'Mac, what the hell happened?' Mac just turned around- she took a deep breath in.

'Oi! Romeos, Juliet's awake!' Mac stood up as well turning back to look at Veronica.

'Juliet?' Veronica asked momentarily forgetting the panic that was traveling through her veins.

'It worked, did it not? You see I've come to realize that the only way to communicate with you lot is by using some sort of sarcasm. Normal sentences like: "Veronica is awake" don't seem to work… At least not with them.' She turned back and pointed to the guys- who were now making their way over to them.

They reached Mac and her within seconds. Duncan walked over to Veronica and wrapped his hands around her waist. She was feeling dizzy and instinctively leaned into him. Logan noticed this small movement; he dropped his eyes to the ground and stood on the other side of Veronica, next to Wallace who was standing next to Mac. No one said anything for a few seconds.

'She wants to know,' Mac paused well everyone looked at her, 'she wants to know what happened… what happened to Dick.' Mac finished not saying anything more just like everyone else.

'Will some one please tell me, what happened already?!' Veronica snapped.

'You see, the thing is right, is we were expecting _you _to know what happened.' Mac spoke up again.

Veronica was frustrated now, she couldn't piece anything together. There was silence among them again. Veronica ran a hand through her hair.

'I didn't know we were playing the silent game,' That remark earned her a lot of confused looks, 'you know the game where we see who can go the longest with out talking.' She added in.

'His gone.' It was Wallace who replied.

'See, your last reply was sarcastic and then you got an answer.' Mac chimed in, shooting Veronica a look. Veronica ignored Mac's comment.

'What do you mean gone?' Veronica asked; she looked over among them and she tried –with every fiber in her being-to deny the thought that was running through her head.

**He means that whoever attacked us… took Dick. **

Veronica closed her eyes. She pulled away from Duncan, slowly she opened her eyes. She turned to the left of her and looked up at Logan, she then gently pushed passed him, walking away from everyone. She couldn't believe this. When she was far enough from them and hopefully out of all of their eyesight's, she sat down, her head in her hands.

'Damnit! No! No! No!' Veronica whispered into her hands. 'Please, no!' She was getting a bit louder. 'No!'

'Veronica.' She looked up. There before her stood Wallace and Logan. She groaned.

'Was Sheriff Lamb informed?' Veronica asked.

'Yeah, we called, told him what happened, he didn't do anything, he said that it was too early to file a missing persons report and that he didn't believe us.' Wallace replied.

'Such help, a brick wall would probably be more useful than him!' Veronica furiously replied.

'Is it really such a shock that he was no help?' Logan added in. Veronica looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

'Why are you here?' She asked. She could see that her comment had hurt Logan, 'why are you both here?' She added in.

'Because girl, we don't think it's smart for you to be alone out here- after what went down today- and we know about the case, so it gives us some time to talk.' Wallace rushed out as if it were the most obvious thing.

'Have you heard anything more? Received any messages about Dick?' Logan asked Veronica. Veronica didn't reply she whipped out her phone and checked for new messages, and then she shook her head.

'Of course not.' Logan chimed out.

'V,' Wallace stopped he knew this question might anger her, 'maybe its time we phone your dad?'

'No. Three days, if Dick isn't back in three days then I'll call my dad.' Veronica stood up and started to pace.

'Just go through what happened with me, please.' She looked up and caught Logan's eyes. He began to retell the events of that afternoon.

'Ok, some one grabbed you, they placed something over your mouth- it had a drug on it because it made you pass out- I punched the person who had you, then there were more of them, Wallace got into a fight, then Dick started to pull you away…'

'Some one came and punched Dick, I sprayed pepper spray, and they went away. That's all I remember from that part.' Veronica finished off for Logan.

'When we came over to you, Dick just wasn't there, we looked for him-'Logan started but Wallace interrupted him.

'But he wasn't around here, and then Duncan started yelling at us.' Wallace shook his head, 'I have never seen Duncan that angry before.'

'Damnit!' Veronica yelled out. She stopped pacing; they all just stood there not saying anything. They were tense and there was an awkwardness among the three of them. After a few minutes Wallace looked over at Logan and gave him a small nod.

'We're back in this thing, V. You can't solve this case on your own anymore. Wallace agrees with me, so right now, you're out numbered with this, we wont let you say no.' Logan spoke up softly but every word he spoke was dripping with determination.

'What! No.' Veronica threw her hands in the air, 'Dick's missing,' her voice was rough and fierce, 'you've already gotten threatening messages, like hell I'm letting you,' She paused and looked at Wallace, 'any of you, get in any deeper with this than you already are.' Logan folded his arms matching Veronica's ferociousness.

'Bloody hell Veronica, not this again! Its over, your excuse of: "its not safe for you" has sailed. That ship is gone, we're in this just as much as you are!' He paused and quickly spoke again when Veronica was about to reply, 'Kidnapping is one bloody step away from murder! And they weren't here for Dick, they were here for you!' His last statement made Veronica flinch.

'Like hell you think we aren't going to help you now, and if anything that's my friend that's been kidnapped! So if you think I'm going sit here and let you push me out again, then you don't know me at all.' Logan was fuming when he finished. Wallace gave him a look and then added in.

'I'm with him, what the boy just said, I second that, except the whole, Dick being my friend thing.' Wallace added in.

'Why are you still so Wallace-ish, after everything that happened today?' Veronica asked. They both just stared at her.

'Ok fine, you can help but on my terms- and we're going to need Mac's help with this case.' Veronica rushed out. Logan repositioned his arms, the one arm was folded a cross his chest well the other arm's elbow rested on top of the folded one, his fingers where sprayed across his chin

'You'll let her help, but you basically made us strip down and run around screaming weird things before you let us help.' Logan commented.

'Ok, well one, her helping involves a room and a computer, I don't think much harm can come from that, and second it's not like you haven't stripped down and ran around screaming weird stuff before.' Veronica gave Logan a small smirk.

'I never should have told you that story.' Logan replied. Wallace shot Logan a look.

'You've done that before?' he paused, 'actually I don't want to know.' Wallace finished off.

Veronica phased out Logan's and Wallace's voices, she looked down and started formulating their next move. She was thinking hard and after a few minutes she looked at her cell phone-it was getting late- she inwardly gave her self a stamp of approval at her next move.

'Lets get back to Mac and Duncan, but no matter what they say or do, _don't_ tell them anything,' she started to walk back, 'We'll let Mac know at a later stage but we aren't brining Duncan into this.'

'Girl, do you think staying with him is that smart after what happened today?' Wallace asked. Veronica was hesitant with her reply.

'Yeah, I'm not leaving him; they don't know I'm staying with Duncan and his shown no interest in the investigation, where as Logan had and continues to, so I think it should be safer with Duncan and any case about a handful of people know where he lives.'

'But if you go back to Logan's he could be more-'

'No, they know his in this; I need to move their attention away from him.' They were talking about Logan as though he wasn't there. He was agitated and slowly his right hand was clenching and un-clenching into a fist.

'You must really want to be with Duncan, if you're willing to place him in danger.' Logan stated and pulled ahead of Veronica and Wallace. His words threw Veronica off.

'Logan!' She yelled after him, he just raised his hand and carried on walking ahead of them, 'it's not like that.' Was the soft reply she mumbled after him.

&&&

After some arguing and persuasion Veronica managed to get everybody to go back to there houses and forgot about what happened today- at least until Monday. She was back at Duncan's and sitting with him- when their suspicions of Dick being kidnapped where confirmed.

Veronica's cell phone went off; she pulled it out of her pocket and read the message. It was a simple: "we have your friend, if you want him back you'll do as told, talk to you soon." Veronica's breathing intensified. She stood up and told Duncan that she was tired and was going to go to bed, once in her room she forwarded the message to Wallace and Logan. She then climbed into bed, and a few moments later she was fast asleep and oblivious to the messages that Wallace and Logan had sent her.

'Veronica!' Some one was nudging her slightly. She stirred and buried her head deeper into her pillow.

'Hey, hey come on.' The person was still nudging her. She flipped over, brushed away the few strands of hair that were sprayed across her face. She looked at the person nudging her.

'Morning.' She softly said. He laughed.

'More like afternoon. Get up, get ready.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm taking you out on a date.'

'Don't we normally go on night dates, Duncan?' Veronica was sitting up in bed.

'This is an all day date. Come on you have half an hour.' With that Duncan walked out the room. Veronica reached for her phone; she finally saw the messages that had been sent to her last night.

The first was from Wallace in regards to the message she had received last night, it said: "Damn girl. Coming to see you tomorrow."

The next was from Logan like Wallace's it had to do with the message Veronica received last night, it said: "Don't do anything before letting us know." Veronica shook her head. She climbed out of bed and went to get ready. She showered, threw some clothes on and then she walked out the door and found Duncan.

'Twenty five minutes. Not bad.' Duncan said giving her a smirk. She walked over to him and gave him a small kiss.

'Where are we going?' Veronica asked him.

'Lots of places.'

'Ok, does one of these places happen to include food?' Duncan laughed.

'Hungry?'

'Starving.'

'Yeah, well, when you wake up at twelve-'

'Duncan, food now please.' He laughed again, grabbed her hand and they left.

Duncan had quite a few things planned and Veronica tried her hardest to enjoy the day with him, she put the case aside, and concentrated on her date with Duncan- which proved to be a difficult task. It was night now and they were on their way back to Duncan's place. Duncan kept looking over at Veronica.

'What?' Veronica finally asked she looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

'I love you.' Veronica just looked at him taking in those three words. They were simple words but attached to them were a maze of feelings and puzzles. Duncan smiled over to her.

'Say something.' He said after some moments of silent. She didn't, 'Ok, I'll make this easier for you, answer this, do you think you'll ever love me again?' Veronica raised her eyebrows at him.

'You know I'll always…' she paused and looked at him giving him a small smile, 'love you.' She finished off. Duncan grinned at her and said nothing more; he stopped looking at her and switched the radio on.

&&&

Veronica's head was on the table; she was sitting in her English class and was supposed to be listening to Mr. Pong's lecture on their set work. It wasn't until Mac gave her a soft nudge that she sat up and paid attention to Mr. Pong. He had a note in his hand.

'You,' Mr Pong pointed at Veronica, 'you,' he then pointed to Mac, 'you and you,' he then pointed to Logan and Wallace, 'the principle wants to see you. Take your bags.' They all stood up shooting each other questioning looks. They were about to walk out the classroom when Pong spoke up again.

'It surprises me that they haven't started conducting your lessons in the office, the way you all are being sent to it. I can't say I mind not having you in my class.'

'I'm sure when I say this I talk for all of us here but Mr. Pong we'd rather have lessons with the principle than you considering you can bore-' Logan had been talking he had his hands behind his head.

'You're so funny, Logan.' Mac gave him a small smack, 'how about you save some of that humor for us… _outside!_' Mac then basically shoved Logan out the class.

'Are you crazy?' Mac asked Logan once they all had taken a few steps away from the classroom; she then turned to Veronica, 'why do you like hanging out with crazy people?'

'I quite enjoy spending time with you… so does that make you one of the crazy people?' Veronica replied. Wallace started to laugh.

They reached Clemmons office and were ushered straight in.

'Sit!' Clemmons ordered once they were inside.

'There are two chairs and four of us?' Mac murmured. None of them sat. Clemmons looked up at them, Logan opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Mac who gave him a glare and smacked his shoulder.

'Why are we here?' Veronica finally asked.

'Manners mars, you do have some?'

'Oh I do, but I checked them at the door, there's this sign that implies we should, what does that sign say again?' Veronica paused and looked to her side, Wallace and Logan were watching her, Mac was watching the floor, 'Principle Clemmons office. Yeah you read that and bye bye manners.' Wallace and Logan looked at each other each with a grin on their faces. Clemmons face was etched with annoyance.

'Mars! You better learn some manners in detention.'

'Detention?' Veronica asked, 'for what?'

'For the practical joke you four and Mr. Casablancas have going on. The magic disappearance of his that you all so claim was a kidnapping, oh yes the sheriff informed me about that, it better end soon and until it does- you all will get to know each other very well- because you all will be sitting in detention every afternoon. '

'Dick ?' Logan asked, 'Practical joke? Well its official we have a crazy person for our principle.'

'Echolls!' Logan shrugged his shoulders.

'It's not a joke.' Mac spoke up.

'Sure it isn't and I'm not the principle of this school.'

'Well that's not so hard to believe!' Mac immediately regretted those words when they left her mouth.

'Get out!' Clemmons yelled. They all turned to leave, 'and don't forget, detention after school, three hours and every day until Casablanca returns.' His voice was etched with enjoyment.

'Community service, sir, lets be politically correct now shan't we?' Veronica shot back at Clemmons imitating what he said to her before. With that they left.

&&&

Mac walked outside to the area that she would be joining the others for, in regards to their detention. She turned a corner and her eyes fell on Veronica, Logan and Wallace all sitting on a low wall. She walked over to them.

'Well, I never imagined running into you guys here.'

'Hi Mac.' Veronica laughed out.

'So, what are we supposed to be doing for this detention?'

'Cleaning this area.' Mac looked around at the area. She folded her arms.

'It's clean.' Mac commented.

'We know.' Wallace replied grinning, 'we got to pick the area we wanted to clean; we thought this would be a good area.' Mac sat down next to Veronica grinning.

'You guys have more luck than half the school put together, if any one else was in detention they would have had to paint something or file something, not pick what to clean. A group collective luck.' Mac commented.

'I think my contribution to that luck, just ran out.' Veronica was looking at her phone, they all turned to look at her.

'Why's that?' Mac said and added in 'And what are you doing?' when Logan held out his hand towards Veronica. Veronica placed her phone in Logan's out stretched hand.

'Girl, does it having something to do with Dick?' Wallace asked he leaned a bit forward to look at Veronica, she shook her head. Logan handed the phone over to Wallace.

'Guys, what's going?' Mac asked as she tensed up.

'Give her the phone.' Veronica said seriously to Wallace, he gave Mac the phone.

'Wednesday we meet.' Mac read the message out aloud. 'Why's that so bad? And who are you meeting?' Mac turned to Veronica.

'The person, who killed those four girls that went to our school, attacked us and took Dick.' Macs eyes grew big at Veronica's words.

'Oh.' Was all that she said.

'Yep, and I need your help.' Veronica said she took a deep breath and began to tell Mac about the case, everything from why she ended up staying with Logan to why she left, to the messages she had and continues to be receiving, she told her everything.

'Wow, um, ok, where do I come in?' Mac asked when Veronica finished.

'I want you to see if you can trace where the messages are coming from.' Mac turned around and grabbed her bag she pulled out her laptop and a cable.

She opened Veronica's phone and did some stuff to it, she then managed to connect certain wires to it. She clicked a few buttons, typed a lot, and then after about ten minutes she looked up at Veronica.

'The message all seem to be coming from different places, the weird thing is they mostly get sent from computers.'

'Can you trace where the computers may be situated?'

'I can try.' Mac concentrated on the laptop screen and within a few minutes she had an answer for Veronica.

'The most current message just got sent from this coffee shop. It's called Java Latte.'

'I know that place.' Wallace was talking now.

'Good, because we're going to it now.' Veronica said nodding at Wallace.

'I'm coming with you!' Logan rushed out at her.

'Yeah, me too.' Mac said.

'No, we can't all go and Mac, your involvement ends here. Logan, I need you to stay here and give Mac your phone so she can check where your messages were being sent from.'

'She can do that, without me being here!'

Veronica looked at Logan. She stood up and started to walk away- Logan knew to follow her.

They were out of ear shot from Wallace and Mac, when Veronica stopped and looked up at Logan.

'I need you to stay here. Please. I need you to stay here to watch Mac and make sure nothing happens to her. I don't want her to get hurt or more involved in this.'

'Veronica, let Wallace stay here. I hardly know Mac any way…'

'I'd feel better with you being here.' Logan just nodded. Veronica gave him a fragile smile.

**Well if all else fails it looks as though I could be an actress. Logan just bought the whole he being here would make me feel better… **

She walked over to Wallace and grabbed him by the arm leading him away and towards her car.

&&&

'This is the place, V.'

'Yeah, thanks, Wallace I kind of figured that out, considering there's a sign saying "Java Latte" and I know this may come as a shock but I can read.'

'You know V, that does come as a shock, I mean with you being blonde and all.' Wallace laughed and gave her a playfully nudge. Veronica smacked his arm slightly.

'Lets go.' She got out the car and Wallace followed her.

'What's the plan?'

'We're just going to check the place out, see how it works.'

They walked into the coffee shop and Veronica made her way over to one of the tables.

**This doesn't help me much. Every third table or so has a computer you can use and I'm willing to bet anything that if you brought your laptop here you'd be able to connect to the internet. Wireless hot spot. Great. This person is smarter than I gave them credit for. **

'By the look on your face, V I'd say that this was no help and we haven't moved on from step one instead if possible we're on step zero now.'

'Wallace, lets not be unrealistic now,' Veronica paused and got out her cell phone, 'we're on step negative 2 now.'

Veronica and Wallace were deep in conversation when a waitress came up to them.

'I've noticed you haven't ordered anything-' the waitress had started talking but as soon as she realized who she was talking to she stopped, pulled out the other chair from the table and sat down.

'Veronica?'

'Casey! Hey.' Veronica replied.

'Why are you here?'

'For coffee.' Casey leaned back in her chair.

'You're lying and our coffee sucks.'

'Casey, what are you talking about?' Casey leaned forward and her voice dropped a bit.

'You need to back off. You're going to make everything worse.'

'Casey, what the hell is going on?' Veronica was fierce now and Wallace's eyes were shooting between the two girls.

'I don't know. I just- listen to me, back off. Back off from what you are doing. It's not a coincidence that you are here. Just get up now and leave. Please.' Veronica considered Casey for a moment. She then nodded and stood up. She shot Wallace a look and within moments they had left the coffee shop.

&&&

It was the next day during detention that Veronica told Logan and Mac about what had happened.

'Do you think this Casey girl is apart of the killings?' Mac asked.

'I don't know.' Was Veronica's reply.

'What do you think is going on?'

'I don't know.'

'What do-'

'I don't know anything right now. I have my assumptions. But all I know for certain is that tomorrow is Wednesday and tomorrow I'll be meeting up with these people that keep sending me these messages.'

'Veronica, what is your plan with that?'

'I'm going to do what they tell me to, Logan and get Dick back.'

She stood up with that shaking her head and stopping any of them from saying anything more. She walked away, got in her car and started to drive back to Duncan's place.

'Veronica is my best friend,' Wallace started, 'but that girl that just left isn't the Veronica I know.'

'She's worried.' Logan replied. 'She's more than worried. She's scared.' He added in.

'I don't know about you guys but I don't think we should let her go alone tomorrow.'

They sat together for awhile longer discussing a plan.

'See you later then.' Were the final words spoken before they left.

&&&

It was night and some one was frantically knocking on Duncan's hotel door. Duncan walked over and answered it.

'Hold on!' He yelled out. He opened the door and in front of him stood Logan, Wallace and Mac.

'Um hello.' Duncan mumbled out. He stood out of the doorway and let them walk inside.

'What are you guys doing here?'

'We've come for Veronica.' Mac casually said. Duncan folded his arms.

'Explain.' Was all that he could utter out.

'She can't stay here tonight, Duncan.'

'Why's that, Logan?'

'I can't tell you why but it's for her own good.'

'Or yours? Logan, she picked me. She was staying with you and she picked me! Stop chasing after her.' Logan's hand clenched into a fist.

'Boys! I don't know what the hell is going on between you two,' Mac shot Duncan and then Logan a look, 'all I know is that if Veronica stays here tonight it could lead to something dangerous happening.' Macs voice rose a bit towards the end of her sentence- this made Veronica come out of her room she had on Logan's jacket.

'What's going on here?'

'Nothing, they were just leaving.' Duncan replied folding his arms and looking directly at Logan.

'Mhmm, we are just leaving…with you.' Mac pointed at Veronica she then walked over to her and interlinked their arms. 'Come come young lady, we don't have all the time in the world.'

'What are you talking about?' Veronica looked as though she had just been slapped in her face. Mac didn't say anything and Logan just carried on staring at Duncan.

'Girl, how do I say this simply, you aren't staying here tonight because of what you plan on doing tomorrow because we want to make sure everything goes alright tomorrow.'

'And where would we be staying?'

'You aren't actually thinking of going with them, Veronica?' Duncan asked looking over at her. She didn't reply.

'That mean yes.' Logan spoke out. 'The silence it means yes, just thought I should clear that up.' Wallace couldn't help but grin at that.

'We're staying at Logan's we figured if tomorrow is going down it would probably be safe and it will be easy for all of us to stay there and come up with a plan tomorrow.'

'No arguing.' Mac chimed out after Wallace finished talking. Veronica just nodded.

**In all honesty I want to go back to Logan's tonight. It clears my head. **

Veronica quickly spoke to Duncan for a bit grabbed a few things and then left with Logan, Mac and Wallace. She was out the door when Duncan joined them and said he wanted to come with. No one argued they just let him. Veronica especially just let it be as she knew tomorrow was going to work out some how- it was going to work out in a dark way but nevertheless it would work out.

They reached Logan's house and they each made their way to a room they could stay in. Veronica ended up in the room which was right next to Logan's. She got ready for bed. She was feeling exhausted. The only problem was she wasn't able to fall asleep.

Logan was lying in his bed listening to Veronica restlessness in the room next to him. He sat there for awhile. He then suddenly stood up and made his way over to her room. He carefully opened the door. He couldn't see much but he could see Veronica. He sighed.

'Veronica, you ok?' He asked.

'Yeah I'm ok.' Was the soft reply that reached his ears. Logan slipped out the room and walked back into his- immediately climbing into his bed.

Logan was about to switch of the side lamp in his room, when his door opened. Veronica slipped in and closed the door. Logan didn't utter a word.

'I'm not ok.' Veronica tenderly spoke those three simple words that broke her down. Her back was against the door and slowly she trailed down to the floor. Once on the floor she pulled her knees to her and tears started to run down her face. Logan pushed his duvet away and walked over to Veronica. He bent down in front of her and delicately scooped her into his arms. He carried her to his bed and laid her down on her side. He then climbed into the bed next her. He positioned his one arm to lie above her head on the pillow and gently he began to stroke her hair and rub her back.

'You're not ok.' He said softly. Veronica's eyes shut; tears were cascading down her face.

'Everyone is in danger now, Dick got kidnap and it's all…' She stopped her words were short and sharp, 'because of me.'

'Any one of us could have pulled out of this case at any time Veronica, but we chose not too, we chose the danger and Dick, Dick was bad luck V, nothing more.' He paused well Veronica moved a bit closer to him.

'If you guys get hurt-'Veronica was whispering.

'We won't.' Logan cut across her he looked down at Veronica her eyes were still shut and tears were still rolling down her face. It was late and Logan could tell that Veronica was exhausted, he was just as tired. He sat up and gently covered Veronica and himself with the duvet; he then turned to his side and switched the lamp light off. He lay back down. Veronica moved closer to him. He turned on his side and placed his one arm around her while the other found its normal place of resting above her head. Veronica then repositioned herself; she rested her head on Logan's shoulder and clutched his shirt with her one hand. The tears had almost stopped.

'Tomorrow-' Veronica started.

'Is going to be ok.' Logan whispered out he could feel Veronica giving a small nod. Neither of them said anything more. They fell asleep within minutes, and the whole night Logan always kept one arm wrapped around Veronica.

----------------------

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. Staying or leaving?

**A/N: Here it is! Its taken me forever! But I must say writing this was difficult because I had to be so careful with what I said and how I said it... Any way enjoy!**

**Once again to those of you who review you are absolutely the best!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Bold thoughts are veronica's thought. This chapter picks up where chapter 9 ended: with Veronica in Logan's room. **

**Chapter 10:Staying or leaving?**

Veronica eyes quickly opened, she looked down at her hands they were shaking. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes trying to forget about the nightmare that had woken her up so abruptly. When she was calm enough the night's events came back to her, and slowly she realized she was still in Logan's room. She sat up and looked around. Logan wasn't in the room.

She threw back the duvet and carefully opened the bedroom door. She slipped out and went into the room she had been supposed to sleep in. She grabbed her phone. It was an hour before she needed to be at school. She walked out her room and headed towards downstairs more specifically the kitchen. She had reached the lounge when she heard the first of the scratchy noises. She went closer to the kitchen and to the noises- which turned out to be Logan and Wallace. She stood at the door watching them.

'Morning.' It was Wallace who spoke, 'you know we can see you there.' Veronica smiled.

'Damn it! And I was trying so hard to blend in with the door!'

'Well, just a small hint the next time you want to look like the door, wear something that matches with the colour of the door.' Logan stated looking over at her.

'Point, received, accepted and-'

'Ignored?'

Veronica laughed. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table Logan was at. She reached forward a bit and placed a hand on the cup of coffee Logan had, he easily let her have it. Logan stood up. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. Veronica- with the cup still in her hand- went and grabbed a spoon. He gave the bowl to her and she gave him back his coffee. They sat back down at the table… she ate and he drank.

Wallace watched this happen well he stood at the counter waiting for his toasts. He also noticed how randomly Veronica would take a sip of Logan's coffee and how he'd eat some of her cereal. He shook his head chasing away the thoughts that were forming in it.

'I just have one question,' Veronica and Logan looked over at Wallace, 'why don't you each just have a bowl of cereal and coffee instead of sharing?' Veronica and Logan stopped watching Wallace and looked at each other. Veronica scrunched up her forehead.

'I don't know.' Was Veronica's reply. Logan laughed.

'Stop thinking so hard. You already have enough wrinkles.' Logan chimed at Veronica he grinned, and took another spoonful of cereal. She smacked his arm. Veronica looked at Wallace.

'I guess… it became sort of a tradition. We did it nearly every morning when I was staying here with Logan.'

'Why does it matter?' Logan asked.

'It doesn't. I was just curious.' Logan raised his eyebrows.

'You know what they say… Curiousity killed the cat, be careful, I'd hate for that line to change into curiosity killed the basketball player.'

'Who killed the basket ball player?' Veronica, Logan's and Wallace's head turned towards the owner of the voice who just asked the question. It was Mac. She walked into the room and went to stand next to Wallace.

'Morning Mac. Do you want some toast?' Wallace asked her.

'Toast! Yes please! That room you put me in Logan, wasn't so comfortable… That bed was hard.'

'You have my deepest apologies the next time I'll make sure some one softens the bed for you first.' Logan paused, 'this isn't a hotel you get what you get!' Mac shot him a look.

'It's a good thing you're drinking coffee it might just wake you up from the grumpy coma you seem to permanently be in.' she chimed. Veronica laughed.

'You-' Logan started but stopped when he saw Duncan enter the kitchen. Veronica noticed how he suddenly tensed up and frowned. She turned her head away from Logan and to the area he was watching.

**Duncan. And the chaos begins. **

'Morning!' Veronica said, Mac and Wallace followed and said morning in turn. Duncan came in. He leant against a counter, rubbed his eyes and sighed. Not greeting any one back.

'I want to know what's going on.' Duncan folded his arms and looked at Veronica. There was a collective sigh in the room.

'Yeah, and I want to marry Jude Law! It's a shame we can't all get what we want.' It was Mac who spoke up.

'Duncan, man, just leave it alone.' Wallace added in.

'Or, you could, you know leave.' Logan finally spoke up, acknowledging Duncan's presence.

'Guys!' Veronica stood up, 'back off!' She shot them all a look. It dared them to argue with her. None of them did.

'Duncan, you said you wouldn't get involved in the investigation. You said you'd let me go about this my own way.'

'I say a lot of things to which I later change my mind about.'

'But I don't want you involved. Shouldn't that count for something?'

'Oh. Ok. So then you _wanted_ Wallace, Mac and him,' he pointed to Logan, 'involved?'

'Of course not! But they made it pretty clear that they are in this and I don't want any one else involved,' She paused, 'that's it, decision made! I am going to go about today in my own way without you involved and with out _any of you_ creating more problems or bothering me about it!' She folded her arms. Determination was radiating off of her. Suddenly, her phone went off. She read the message.

'Ok. Well, some one else is going to go about today with me.'

'What?' Duncan asked. He grabbed Veronica's phone from her.

'Yeah, by all means, Duncan take the phone.' He gave her an apologetic look; she managed to half smile at him. He read the message out loud.

'Go to school. Leave your car unlocked. A map will be placed in it. Leave school early with one other person. Follow the map and find your friend.' He finished reading and looked at Veronica. Confusion was evident in his face.

'I'm going with you, Veronica.' Duncan's words shocked her.

'Dude, I hate to pull the best friend card but, she is my best friend, so I'll be going with her.'

'No, I think Veronica is tired from being around all you _boys_,' Mac emphasized the word boys and gave a small nod, 'I'll go with her.'

Veronica sighed, the three of them were arguing amongst each other, when suddenly they stopped and looked at Logan. He was looking at the table. He felt their gazes and looked at them.

'What? I know I'm nice to look at but really just plain staring like that… is a bit rude.' Veronica gave a small laugh.

'You haven't offered to go. Does that mean you've pulled yourself out?' Mac asked.

'No, it means I found arguing with you three pointless. Of course I want to go Veronica knows that.'

'She does? Can she read your mind now?' Duncan shot at Logan.

'Something like that.'

They were back to arguing- Veronica just watched them twirling her phone around in her hands.

'Logan.' Veronica was soft, 'I want Logan to come with me.' She may have been soft but the others didn't miss those words. Everyone except Logan looked like they were about to argue with her.

'Don't argue! I've made my mind up!' She shot them a look. Logan stood up.

'Well, look at that I won with out even having to try.' He wagged his eyebrows and then left the kitchen. Veronica and Wallace soon followed. It was only Mac and Duncan that stayed behind.

&

They all arrived at school with in half an hour later. Mac, Wallace and Veronica were all talking it was only Duncan who hadn't uttered a word since the kitchen fiasco. Veronica was trying to distract herself, her heart was racing, she was beyond nervous and scared to the bone about today.

**Breathe Veronica. Breathe before you pass out. **

Veronica turned around looking at Logan and Duncan. They seemed as though they had withdrawn into a shell as though their bodies were here on this planet at this school but not their minds. She sighed, on top of her racing heart she had the nagging thoughts that she was the reason that they were like this, not the case not the adventure that she has to have today, no she, herself was the cause for them to look as thought hey couldn't stand being where they were. She rubbed her eyes she knew what she had to do to snap them both out of it. Or at least she knew what she had to do for Duncan- Logan she had no idea- for Duncan all he needed was reassurance.

She fell back from Wallace and Mac, she then turned stopped and waited for Duncan to catch up to her, once he was by her she grabbed his arm. She tip toed-before he could say anything- and kissed him softly. When she pulled away she faintly noticed Logan making his way past them. She felt guilty suddenly.

**Damnit! Why do I have to be plagued by so many emotions today! Of all days! Keep breathing Veronica, before you pass out. Although would passing out be such a bad thing?**

She shook her thoughts away and smiled at Duncan.

'Relax. Today is going to be more than _ok_ and then when I get back how about you take me on one of our all day dates again?' Duncan smiled at her, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

'I'm worried about you. I'm worried about you with Logan.'

'Shouldn't it be… you are worried about me and Logan?'

'No, with Logan.' Veronica laughed at Duncan.

'There's nothing to worry about -about anything. See you when ever, OK?' She was about to turn and leave but Duncan pulled her back, he kissed her quickly.

'If you can… call me. I still don't like this! And you owe me a date I plan on collecting on that, so you better come back soon and safely!'

'I will.' Veronica replied. 'I don't plan on doing anything but.'

'Love you.' Duncan said before she turned to leave.

'Love you.' Veronica replied.

&

The schools lunch break had just ended and Veronica was sitting in math class, when the adventure finally began.

Her phone went off she read the message quickly: "Its time to leave." Veronica smiled darkly to herself. She sent a quick message to Logan it asked where he was. He replied a moment later, he was in science. Veronica packed up her stuff and made her way to her teacher's desk.

'Yes mars?' Mr. Frankfer asked.

'I need to be excuse.'

'Why?' Veronica paused she hadn't thought of a why.

'Well, that's a good question. Why, why… it's just that,' Veronica suddenly had a thought, 'it's a bit embarrassing to talk to a male teacher about considering it's a _girl _problem.' That did the trick.

'You may leave, Mars.'

Veronica left quickly she made her way to the science class and knocked on the door. She entered.

'Veronica, what brings you here?' Veronica smiled at the science teacher.

'Logan, is needed in the office, he wont be returning to class.' The teacher nodded.

'Very well, Logan you better leave.' He packed his stuff up. Veronica gazed over the classroom. Mac and Wallace were in the class and were sitting together. Another idea struck her. She asked the science teacher if she could speak to them for a moment. She then made her way over to them.

'Veronica, what's going on?' Mac asked.

'We're leaving, cover for us in detention and in classes if you can. Oh and Mac, I need your phone.' Veronica held out her hand.

'Why?' Mac asked rummaging around in her pocket for her phone.

'Please.' Was Veronica's reply.

'Here take mine.' Wallace spoke next.

'You don't have one! You lost it remember?' Veronica shot at Wallace.

'I got a new one, on Sunday, I thought I told you I did. Any way Mac has my new number on there get it off her phone.'

Veronica laughed, 'Any ones phone it doesn't matter.'

Mac put a hand over Wallace's to stop him from giving his phone to her.

'Here,' Mac gave her her phone. Veronica was watching her weirdly, 'I get to feel like I've helped now if I give you my phone.' Mac shrugged. Veronica smiled.

'Wish us luck. We'll be ok, though. I know we will. Bye.'

With that Veronica and Logan left the classroom.

'Its time, isn't it?' Logan asked. Veronica nodded.

'Goody! I do enjoy road trips!' Veronica laughed shaking her head at Logan.

They walked over to her car, on the drivers seat there was a map with roads highlighted- evidently the ones they were supposed to follow.

Veronica lifted the map. Sat in the drivers seat and buckled up waiting for Logan to get in the car. Once he was in she handed him the map.

'I hope you're better at following maps, than I am,' she started the car, 'it's officially your job to get us to the right place, Logan.' She pulled out. Logan sighed.

'Do I have choice?' Logan asked her.

'Do I have wings?' Veronica asked Logan.

'No, you certainly don't.' Logan replied eyebrows raised.

'Well then you certainly do not have a choice!'

'I lied. You do have wings. They're pink and fluffy!' Veronica laughed.

'They aren't pink they are purple! Arrogant, good looking, mischievous, and now colour blind.'

'Why thank you, Veronica, I'm sure there was a compliment somewhere in there.'

Logan started telling Veronica which way to go. By the look of it they were going to end up in some very isolated, hard to come by place. The weird thing though it wasn't as far out as Veronica thought it would be.

'So, what's the plan?' Logan spoke up after a long time of silence. Veronica quickly looked over at him.

'We do what they tell us to do.'

'To get them caught? I mean. What's the plan there?' Veronica shook her head.

'I do not know. I really don't.'

'But you want to get these people?'

'I'm not sure. I think it might be time to back off.'

'You don't back off, Veronica.' Logan opened his window.

'First time for everything.' Veronica mumbled out. Logan left the subject alone. He glanced at the map.

'Turn right here.' Veronica turned she was on a dirt road now, there was nothing around this area, nothing except for trees. 'Drive straight for a bit. We're supposed to stop by some sign. It's marked on the map.'

'Sign?' Veronica asked checking if she heard correctly.

'Yep.' Soon enough Veronica could see a faded sign; it had something to do with fields. The word "field" was the only word that was able to be read off the sign. Logan pointed to it.

'There. Stop there.' Logan said the words softly he looked over at Veronica as she pulled the car to a stop. He unlatched his seatbelt and turned a bit in his seat so he was facing Veronica more directly. She noticed this she stopped rubbing her neck and turned to look at him.

'You're rubbing your neck again which means you're nervous,' he paused, 'it's going to be ok.'

'I know.' Veronica replied softly. Logan nodded looking unconvinced.

'You're still nervous though.'

'Aren't you?' Veronica asked Logan.

'Yes, but I think why I'm nervous and why you are nervous are two completely different reasons.'

'And what would those reasons be?' Veronica unbuckled her seatbelt and started to lean towards the backseat of her car. She was looking for her tazer and a different jacket.

'Well, you're nervous because you want all of this to be over. I'm nervous because I want to make sure nothing happens to you.' Logan was soft but Veronica heard everything. She paused for a second grabbed the jacket and tazer and sat back down in her seat facing Logan completely.

**Now Veronica remember the whole breathing thing, before you pass out and control your mind! You do not want to kiss Logan! Why do I make things complicated? **

Veronica took of her jacket she was wearing and then handed her phone and Mac's phone to Logan. He was watching her.

'Hand me Mac's phone, please.' He handed it to her.

'What are you doing?'

'Making a plan.' She took the phone and slipped it inside the white top she was wearing. She then slipped the jacket on and zipped it up. She looked over at Logan and then she took her phone from him and put it in the jackets pocket.

'For when they search us.' Veronica replied. Logan was about to say something when there was a knock on Veronica's window they looked over at it. There was some one in a mask holding a gun. Veronica looked at Logan.

'This is it. Logan, promise me you wont do anything stupid?' Veronica rushed out.

'Only if you promise me that you won't play hero?'

'I do not play hero!' There was a tap on the window again. Veronica sighed. 'I promise.'

'Me too, V, I promise not to do anything stupid.' He gave her a small smile and got out the car. Veronica did the same.

Veronica looked at the person holding the gun. It was a guy. It was clearly a guy. He had a mask on. Veronica noted that the hand holding the gun was shaking.

'Get in the car.' The masked man said, using his other hand to point to a beaten up car.

'You sure that's a car? Looks more like a ball of scrap metal.' Logan spoke up folding his arms. Veronica shot him a look, 'the best looking ball of scrap metal I've seen so far!' He added in shooting a smirk at Veronica.

'For a guy whose life is in danger,' the masked man spoke up, 'you know considering I have the gun and all, you might want to be careful what you say.'

'You won't shoot us. You can barely hold the gun still.'

'Dude, just shut up and get into the car!' Veronica pulled Logan by the arm towards the car. They both got into the back seat. The masked man got into the drivers. He turned towards them.

'I need you to put those blindfolds on and give me your car keys.' Veronica gave him the keys. He turned away from them and took of his mask, put on some sunglasses and a cap. He turned back to Veronica and Logan. They hadn't put the blindfolds on.

'What's wrong with you two?' The masked man exploded, 'Damnit! If you just do as you are told, everything we'll be over soon and will work out, just do what you are told!'

'We would! If we knew were the blindfolds were?' Veronica spoke up for the first time.

The guy gave a small laugh, shook his head and gave them the blindfolds. Veronica made a point of tying Logan's and then she tied her own blindfold. After that the guy started to drive.

'We'll be driving for about twenty minutes so try not to do anything stupid please!'

'For someone who is holding people hostage you aren't what I expected.' Veronica spoke up.

'What do you mean, Veronica?' Veronica flinched a bit when the guy used her name.

'I mean, you're almost nice…'

'Yeah well...' The guy didn't finish his sentence and Veronica said no more. She shifted in her seat and when she did her hand brushed Logan's. She kept her hand next to his. Logan felt her hand and grabbed it intertwining her fingers. The guy looked in the rearview mirror to check on them and noticed this. He cleared his throat.

'I shouldn't be telling you guys this but I want this to end, and end ok! Probably just as much you do.' He paused, Veronica and Logan were silent. He started again.

'Just do what you are told and do it quickly. Logan, do not stand up for Veronica! Veronica, back off of everything just let them know your backing off! And most of all, now this is really _important _try act as though you are _not _in love with each other…' He faded off.

'We aren't in love with each other, so that should be easy enough. And by the way how do you know our names?' Veronica spoke up, her voice was rough.

'You look like you're in love with each other. I know everything about what's going.'

'Will you stop saying that?' The guy gave a small chuckle.

'If you aren't in love with Logan over there, why does it bother you that I keep saying you are?'

'Oh, I don't know,' Veronica's voice was vehement, 'maybe because _you_ bother me!' Logan gave a small laugh and squeezed Veronica's hand a bit. Nothing more was said.

A few moments later they had arrived at their destination. The guy took Logan and Veronica out the car. He removed their blindfolds. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust. Veronica was relieved.

**OK! So at least they haven't taken us to some dark warehouse, we're at an old house. Please let this end soon. **

The next thing Veronica knew some one was behind her and had a gun to her back, she cast a look at Logan some one was behind him as well.

'Walk.' One of them said. They walked. They were lead into the house and into a dark room. They were shoved into the room and then the door was locked behind them. Veronica and Logan looked at each other.

'Its almost dark,' Veronica spoke up. Logan nodded. She sat on the floor. He paced the room.

'What do you think is going to happen, Veronica?' She was about to reply when the door swung open. The person that walked in went and switched on a side lamp. The room looked eerie there was one old table in it and a painting that was hard to decipher. It was dark, even with the one light on. The light seemed to have only lit one corner of the room making it seem as though some one was in the corner and the rest of the room did not exist. But it was the complete opposite no one was in the lighten corner, it was as though that part of the room didn't exist, they were all in the other half of the room.

Veronica couldn't make out the figure before them. They were standing back and they had a mask on. The figure spoke.

'This is how today is going to work. We'll give your friend back, gladly- but only to one of you. One of you will take Dick and leave in Veronica's car which is being brought here as we speak and the other one of you… will stay with us. The one who stays will be released in a day only if the one who leaves promises not get any cops or anyone with authority involved. Simple. Easy. Decide whose staying and whose going. I'll be back in five minutes.' The figure left.

--

**A/N: Guess what guys? The other chapter, which is really part 2 of this chapter, will be up in lets see... three days?Maybe two... Its written and completed. So i can guarantee it will be up then! **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	11. Bullets, Blood Gone forever?

**A/N: And here is the chapter! It picks up directly where th last left off... **

**Enjoy it! **

**And please review!! **

**A big Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 10**

**Chapter 11: Bullets, Blood…Gone forever?**

Veronica was in shock. The figure that had just left was a girl. Her voice was deadly. Logan walked over to Veronica. Suddenly a door swung open again. A figure walked towards them. This was clearly a guy.

'I need to search you before you make a decision. Let me make this a bit easier, give me your phones and any weapons you may have with you.' The figure said. Veronica handed him her phone out of her jacket pocket and her tazer. Logan gave him his phone.

'I still have to search you.' He searched Logan quickly. A simple arm to toe search. He then turned to Veronica. He checked her carefully, he didn't over abuse his power to search but he checked her thoroughly. He found hair clips in her jean pockets and took them away. What he didn't find was Mac's phone that she had put in her top. The guy left.

'I'm staying.' Veronica was quick.

'Veronica, think about this, you have more of a chance to solve this case if you have Dick and are away from here. You also…' Logan stopped talking.

'I also what, Logan?'

'You have people who need you.'

'And you don't?' Veronica questioned him. She didn't need Logan like this. Not now.

'You're kidding right?' Logan laughed. 'Let's do a quick list: dad's in jail, mom is dead, sister is some where in Europe… there's not really any one pressing that needs me right now.'

Veronica flinched. Logan had lost a lot. More than he should have.

'I need you.' Veronica was soft. She was walking down a path she knew there was no return, it was dangerous and careless of her but she walked down it any way. 'That should count for something, and Dick he'll need you after this.' Veronica unzipped her jacket. She pulled Mac's phone out. She walked the few steps that got rid of any space between her and Logan. She put the phone in his hand.

'Just in case you need it when you are out there. Oh, call Wallace let him know what's going on.' As she finished the door opened again. Logan had no time to say anything. Being pushed into the room was a blindfolded Dick. Then two other people walked into the room. One guy and one girl.

'Who's staying whose going?' Veronica cut across Logan again- who quickly slipped the phone into his pants pocket.

'I'm staying. Logan is leaving.'

'Logan? Man Logan, are you here?' Dick spoke up. 'Logan, fuck man this is messed up.'

'I'm here. But you need to shut up, Dick.' Logan said.

The girl walked over to Veronica. She stood in front of her, and then she reached forward and grabbed Veronica's hand. She began to tie them. Logan was clenching his fist.

'Take him, give him Dick and let them leave. Don't give them his phone.' The girl spoke again. Tears were starting to form in Veronica's eyes.

'I'm not leaving Veronica.' Logan stated flatly.

'Yeah you are, Logan.' The girl spat out.

'You are leaving, Logan!' Veronica yelled at him.

The guy came and grabbed Logan's arm so he couldn't fight with him he started to drag him out the room. He threw Logan out the room and then came back to get Dick. Moments later Veronica and the masked girl were the only ones in the room together. The girl walked over and grabbed two chairs she positioned one to be in front of the other. She sat down on one.

'Sit.' She ordered Veronica. She sat. Veronica stared at her; she sat straight, her legs crossed and her hands intertwined. It was hard to make out more detail than this as the room was dark and the area they were in was even darker- as they were no where near the lamp that had been turned on.

'So Veronica, why don't you tell me about yourself?'

'What's there to tell you probably know everything already.' The girl laugh.

'You'd be right or rather I know everything I want and need to know.'

'Great. Good for you. You want to tell me who you are?'

'You want to tell me about Logan?' Veronica froze she didn't say anything.

'I'll take that as no… Ok, last question, why did you start this investigation?'

'Besides wanting to put you bitches behind bars?' Veronica paused, 'I had a lead thought I would see where it went.'

'Let me tell you something, Veronica' the girl leaned forward, 'you are going to go somewhere you really don't want too.'

&

Logan was thrown out and Veronica's car keys were thrown at him. Dick then came tumbling out.

'Leave now.' A guy yelled out pointing a gun at them. Dick immediately started walking to the car. Logan didn't. Dick reached the car door and he finally noticed Logan wasn't there.

'Logan, dude, they will shoot you! Get in the fucking car!' Dick yelled. Logan stared at him he slowly started to walk towards the car. He got in- at the drivers side- Dick was already in the car. It took him a few seconds before he started to drive out.

'Dick, are you ok?'

'I am now. They didn't really do anything to harsh to me. We're going to the police right?'

'No.' Was Logan's reply.

'Logan man, we can't just leave Veronica there, these people they were talking about her the one girl really doesn't… she isn't safe there.' Logan looked at Dick.

'Since when did Veronica's safety become a priority of yours?'

'Since she came and got me out of that house!' Logan stopped the car.

'Good, then you won't mind helping me get her out.'

'Dude, we have people like the police for a reason! Just keep driving we'll get help.' Logan looked at Dick. Dick shook his head, his hands were shaking and his mind wasn't processing everything that was happening. He looked at Logan after a few minutes and nodded. Logan wasn't saying anything he got out the car and started to pace. Dick got out too.

'What's the plan, Logan?'

'I have to make a call.' Was Logan's reply.

'With what phone?' Dick asked incredulous. Logan took out Mac's phone. He flipped her phone out and looked for Wallace's name in the phone book. The phonebook had two cell numbers under Wallace. One was his old number and one his new number. Logan tried the first. It went straight to voice mail. He tried the second number. It rang. Within seconds there was answer.

'Veronica!' Wallace's voice called out.

'Hate to disappoint you but it's only me…'

'Oh, Logan, where's V?'

'With the people.' Logan paused and he began to tell Wallace what happened.

'Wallace, you there?'

'Logan, go back for her! We'll be there soon.'

'What do you mean you'll be here soon?' Logan asked he was annoyed now they were wasting time.

'Mac can track her phone we have your location we hit the road awhile ago we're almost where you are.'

'Good. Listen I'm going back to the house where Veronica is. Stay on the corner of the house, in case we need you. I have a plan.' Wallace had no time to respond to Logan he had ended the call and was already opening the car door to drive back to Veronica. Dick was hesitant to get back into the car. He took a deep breath after seeing Logan's face and got in. He started to drive back.

'What's the plan, Logan?'

'To distract them and get Veronica out.' Logan replied his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel as fiercely as he was. Dick didn't say anything more. Logan reached the house within minutes he stopped on the opposite side of the road from the house, he switched off the cars lights and sat watching the house. Dick was still quiet the only thing that told Logan Dick was still there were the soft breaths Dick would take in and let out, they were deep the kind of breaths you took when you were nervous.

'Ok. We could just wait see if any of them leave.' Logan said softly.

'Dude, I can help there they all leave at like nine.'

Logan was about to reply when he heard something that made him furious and any plan to wait flew out of his mind. Veronica had screamed. He knew it was her. He turned the car on and parked on the corner of the house. It wouldn't be seen there and he knew that's where Wallace and Mac were bound to park. He wanted them to see the car. He got out and turned to Dick once he was out.

'I need you to knock on the door and distract them, make them leave the room or lead you into a room.' As Logan said this he noticed two cars were driving away and he knew the only place they could have come from where the house. He was a bit relieved; he knew it meant less people that they might have to face.

'Logan, how the hell am I supposed to do that?' Logan shrugged and then he started to push Dick towards the door when Dick was at the door Logan went and stood against a wall on the side of the house it was close enough to hear what was going on with Dick but far enough not be seen.

Dick started to knock on the door, Logan could hear that. The door opened.

'Dick!' Some one yelled out, it was a girl.

'Hi.' Was Dick's reply.

'What are you doing here? Did you like being held hostage?'

'Yeah being tied up really did something for me…' Dick started his voice was a bit shaky, 'Logan left me out there, I pissed him off he kicked me out and drove off, this is the only place I could think of coming back too could I just use a phone?'

'You came back to the place where you were held hostage? Please Dick, what idiot would do that? You sure you aren't here to get Veronica out?'

'No, I am not here to help her,' Logan noticed a change in Dick's voice, 'you want to know what idiot would come back here? One that got kidnapped for no reason and got left on the side of the road by his jackass friend and has no idea where the fuck he is! I don't care about Veronica I'm in this stupid situation because of her! Now if you haven't bloody noticed I am done with you giving me crap just let me use a fucking phone! And while you are at it tell me the name of this hell I am at!' Dick sounded threatening, he sound truly furious and he sounded a bit crazed. Logan smiled -what Dick said worked.

'Come in, I'll let you call quickly.' The girl replied to him. Logan heard the door shut and walked over to that very door. He tried to make out if any one was still by the door, he listened and heard nothing and then he knew it was safe when a room above had a light go on. Logan opened the door softly thanking the universe that it was still unlocked. He slipped inside and went to the room he and Veronica had previously been in. He opened that door and slipped in. He glanced at the room no one was in it except for Veronica, who was blindfolded and tied to a chair. Logan quickly made her way to her. He reached to take her blind fold off but as soon as his fingers grazed her face, she flinched and turned away. Tears started to roll down her face.

'V, its me.' He softly said, her head snapped back. He pulled the blindfold off.

'What are you doing here, Logan? Get out! Leave before we both get tied up here! Leave now!' Logan wasn't listening he started to untie her.

'Dick is upstairs he convinced this person to let him make a call, it seems everyone else left, all we have to do is get back to the car and then wait for Dick and we'll be gone. It's going to be ok.'

'Logan, this bitch is worst than guys that were here! It was only her and guys and it seems she is crazy! This is dangerous, Logan she has a gun!' Logan still paid no attention. He completely untied Veronica – she had started to help him when her hands were freed. She was free and stood up. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, he noticed her hand was shaking.

They were walking towards the front door when they heard some one start to walk down the stairs. They both froze. Veronica turned and pulled Logan into the room next to the room she had been tied up in. They closed the door, there was already a small lamp on in this room but no one was in it. It looked ominous. Veronica was breathing heavily.

They heard some mumbling and a door shut evidently Dick had just left. Veronica cast her eyes around the room-the girl was going to discover soon that Veronica wasn't there anymore and she was bound to come looking for them- she looked over the room there had to be something in the room that could help them out. Veronica sighed, the windows were too small to climb through and there was no place to hide- she looked back at the door there was no key on it. She knew that if they didn't make it out of there soon they were going to have to fight their way out of here.

Logan was holding the door handle, he looked over at Veronica.

'I don't suppose you have some plan?' She shook her head and at the same time that happened the door handle was trying to be pushed down. Logan stiffened.

'I'll shoot through the door if you don't let me in!' The girl yelled out. Veronica tensed up, she closed any space there was between her and Logan she grabbed his arm and pulled.

'Let it go. She will shoot. It's better to play it her way.' Logan gave her an incredulous look he was beyond stunned.

'Are you listening to yourself? That's crazy! You're being crazy, V!'

'Logan, stop yelling!'

'I'm not yelling, I'm whispering.'

'Stop whisper yelling then.'

'You're impossible, Veronica.' For a moment Veronica had forgotten about the situation they were in, and then she heard the gun scraping against the door. She tilted her head at Logan and pulled his arm a bit harder. He finally let go. Veronica started to walk away from the door, Logan stood where he was.

'Logan?' She got his attention.

'What? Do you want me to open the door for her as well?' Veronica threw her arms in the air, just as she was about to reply the door swung open. The girl stepped in, she had her arm outstretched with a gun pointing directly at Veronica, with her other arm she slammed the door shut.

'You really shouldn't have tried to escape.' She walked a bit to the side and flicked a light switch on; the room was now blindingly bright. 'And you really shouldn't have helped her.' She added moving the gun from Veronica onto Logan. Logan walked over to where Veronica was, he stood in front of her.

'Ah! How sweet! You're trying to protect her!' The girl sounded crazed. She dropped her hand that had the gun.

'I think; I should just get this out of the way.' She looked at Logan. She raised the gun again and fired two shots. Each shot aimed at Logan, and each bullet fired entered into a body part of Logan. He stumbled and then fell to the ground. Veronica was in a haze her ears were ringing from the sound of the gun, her eyes were stinging from the site of Logan covered in blood. She felt sick and dizzy. She moved her gaze to the girl. She looked at her and something inside Veronica changed- she became extremely determined and angry.

'Did you kill the girls like that as well? Or were you more violent more vicious? I'm sure more violent you're so used to killing now; it took nothing for you to just fire a gun at some one who did nothing! It's as though you feel nothing! Mind you, you need a heart to feel anything.' Veronica was walking closer to the girl she purposely avoided looking at Logan.

'Do you think you are in any position right now to be questioning me and commenting on me?' The girl spat out at Veronica.

'I just shot Logan! And I have no problem putting a bullet in his head, so I suggest you shut up!' Veronica didn't say anything more but she walked up to the girl and stopped with a few feet between them. Her heart was beating. The girl had the gun pointed at her. Veronica had a plan but it changed when the room door swung open again. It distracted the girl she had turned to see who was at the door and at the same time Veronica took three steps, making her way to the girl and then quickly punched her in the face. The girl gripped her jaw and dropped the gun. Adrenalin was pulsing through Veronica. She grabbed the gun and pointed it at the girl it was pressed right against her throat. The girl had stopped holding her jaw.

'Veronica, what are you doing?' Veronica cast her gaze to the area the Voice had come from. She was shocked to see it was Dick.

'This!' She replied. She moved the gun from the girl's throat, turned it around and hit the girl with it. She did it so quickly it looked unreal. She had knocked the girl out. Veronica turned and faced Dick for a split second and then she turned and ran to Logan. She dropped by his side. Dick followed her with his eyes and it was the first time he noticed Logan on the floor he ran over to him.

'What happened to him?' Dick yelled out.

'She shot him. Twice.' Veronica had each of her hands on Logan's cheeks. She started to cry. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving and Veronica wasn't sure he was breathing.

She took her jacket off and gave it to Dick.

'Use the jacket to put pressure on his stomach it's were the wound is.' Dick looked at Logan's shirt it was soaked in blood and when he lifted the shirt, there was blood pouring out. Dick had to look away for a second- he then placed the jacket down onto Logan's skin and started to apply pressure.

'Logan! Logan!' Veronica started to yell at him. She was still crying, she was scared and she knew they had to leave before the girl woke up.

'Don't you dare do this to me! Logan damnit! Wake up!' Her hands were on his face again.

'I know you are breathing! Come on, Logan please!' She looked at Dick. 'Don't stop applying pressure.' She got up and walked over to the girl. Dick couldn't see what she was doing. She came back with two phones and her tazer. She knelt by Logan again.

'Logan! Please Logan!' She shook him a bit tears were cascading down her face. Logan gave no hint that he was still alive. She looked at Dick she noticed how his eyes had a glassy look.

'Will you be able to lift, Logan?' Dick nodded. She nodded. Dick let go of the jacket and Veronica took his place with applying pressure on the wound. Dick positioned himself and managed to lift Logan. Veronica stood up and continued to apply pressure on the wound. They started to walk out.They passed the girl and as they did Dick froze she was starting to wake up. Veronica took her tazer bent down next to her and shocked her. She passed out again. Dick looked impressed. Veronica ignored Dick and opened the door, they walked out and she resumed putting pressure on the wound. They were out the house within seconds and walking to where Dick said the car would be.

They were walking quickly, it was dark and windy and Veronica was feeling very cold and was petrified. She glanced at Logan and they tears started to flow again she took a deep breath –trying to steady herself- but it transformed into a sob. The tears were making it hard for her to see. They turned a corner and Veronica pulled her gaze away from Logan she saw two blurry figures of cars. She wiped her eyes on her shoulder and looked back, one car was hers and she was positive that the other car was Mac's. She looked at Dick.

'Did you guys tell Mac and them to come?' Dick looked at her.

'No, they were already coming from what I could tell.' Veronica didn't say anything more. Her assumption was proved true when she saw Mac, Wallace and Duncan emerge from the car. They came running over to her.

'Veronica! Oh my…' Mac shrieked out at Veronica.

'Girl, is he… is he ali-'Wallace started but Veronica interrupted him before he cold finish the sentence.

'He is going to be ok!' Her voice was shaky. 'One of you open the door to the backseat of my car, and then get back in the car and drive away you need to leave here.'

'No, Veronica, they know what your car looks like put Logan in my car, we'll take him to the hospital and you go some where safe.' Veronica nodded at Mac. She wasn't going to argue and her mind was at the stage where it craved being told what to do and not having to make decisions.

They quickly made their way to Mac's car. Wallace opened the back door and helped Dick place Logan on the seat. Wallace started to apply pressure on Logan's stomach. Dick walked away, he looked as though he was about to be sick. Wallace watched as Veronica walked around the car and opened the door on the side that Logan's head was at. His eyes were still closed and he hadn't moved a finger… he hadn't moved at all. Veronica leaned forward she positioned herself so she was talking into Logan's ear.

'You're ok,' she started whispering to him, 'you'll be at the hospital soon,' she had to stop talking and take a deep breath to control the tears, 'you have to be ok, Logan because,' she paused again taking one more deep breath, 'because I'm only ok if you're ok.' She repositioned herself and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

'Wallace, keep applying pressure, don't stop and give me a call when you're at the hospital.' She gave Wallace a small nod and walked away. She walked over to Mac, Duncan and Dick.

'Why are you guys just standing around!' Veronica yelled at them, 'Duncan and Mac get in the car and drive Logan to a hospital. Dick you're coming with me. We need to move.'

'I'm going with you, Veronica.' It was Mac.

'Fine. Duncan move now! Go drive Wallace and Logan to the hospital. Please.' Duncan nodded he walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

'I'll see you later.' Duncan told her softly he seemed to be in shock.

Veronica then ran to her car. She got in quickly followed by Mac who sat in the front and Dick got in the back. Both cars were speeding away from the house within seconds.

&

Veronica had gone the opposite way to which Duncan and them had gone. She wanted to make sure that if any one was going to come after them, she would be no where near Logan and no more harm would be able to come to him. After about thirty minutes of silent driving Mac finally spoke up.

'Where are we going?'

'I'm not sure.'

'How about a bar?' Dick added in.

'A bar?' Mac asked him turning around to look at him.

'Yeah, you know a place where there is alcohol… I could use some of that right now, you know after having Logan shot and me being kidnapped…' He was rubbing his temples.

'You know what, Dick a bar sounds like a brilliant idea! I could do with some alcohol.' Veronica finally spoke up.

'Ok, a bar it is then!' Mac chimed out and turned back to facing the road.

--

**A/N: Well, let me know what you think of this chapter! I will try and get the next one up soon, reviews make me write quicker! :)  
**


	12. Bars, Hospitals, Motels

**A/N: The chapter picks up where the last one ended. With Logan being rushed to hospital by Wallace and Duncan. Veronica and Mac and Dick were going to a bar.**

**I have not forgotten about this story what I do have now is free time! I am sad to say however that in a few chapters I suspect this story will be over. I have written more than this chapter but had to post this part as a chapter otherwise chapter 12 would have been way to long. I know that this isn't my best chapter... but i'd really appreciate reviews!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Bars, Hospitals, Motels.**

Logan was at the hospital twenty minutes later after they had left the house. Duncan had sped and had run all red lights. He pulled out all the stops to get Logan to the hospital as soon as possible. When Logan came crashing through the hospital doors three doctors rushed over and began to work on him- they eventually wheeled him away for surgery. What surgery? How he was? What had happened to him exactly? Wallace and Duncan had no idea. They were being questioned on what had happened to Logan- they said it was an accident and that's all they knew. When they preceded to ask how Logan was and what was happening. The doctor got a sad look in his eyes; he faced down and merely shook his head.

'He's in surgery. We'll only know how he is going to be, if he pulls through the surgery.' The doctor had told Wallace and Duncan.

'But do you think he will pull through? That he'll be ok?' Duncan asked the doctor frantically. Again the doctor looked to the floor.

'Just trust in your friend, believe he will be able to pull himself through.'

'That sounds like something you'd tell people when the person they are waiting for to get better… has a great chance of _not_ recovering.' Wallace was blunt.

'Listen boys,' the doctor sighed, 'I really didn't want to have to tell you this. But it seems that I can't avoid it. Logan is not in good shape. He has lost a lot of blood, and the bullets are in very critical position within the body, not to mention the slightest movement of one of the bullets could seriously damage your friend. Deadly damage. All I can offer, all I can say is that any one who cares for this young man should be prepared for the worst and should be here in close range in case-' he stopped himself.

'Incase what?' Duncan demanded.

'Incase the time comes when you have to say goodbye. Now boys, you have to keep the faith. You have too. And I need to know how I can get a hold of his family?' Duncan gave a disbelieving laugh.

'He has no family. We're it.'

'He must have some.'

'Yeah, a no good sister who is in Europe and doesn't like to acknowledge Logan's existence.'

'Well,' the doctor was speechless, 'we'll deal with the admin later. I should get back to the surgery see how it is going. I'll keep you two informed.' With that the doctor got up and left. Wallace and Duncan looked at each other.

'We should call Veronica.' Duncan said.

'Yeah, you're probably right. I can't believe this is happening.'

'What is happening?' Duncan asked while resting his head in his hand.

'Well, a murder case, a romance and a tragedy.' Wallace stood up. 'I'm going to go call Veronica.' He walked away and headed for the hospitals doors. Once outside he dialed her number. It rang three times before she answered.

'Veronica?'

'How is he?' Wallace sighed.

'Not good. How are you?'

'Sugar coated version or truth?'

'Truth.'

'I'm scared.' That was all Veronica needed to say and he knew exactly how she was feeling and how it affected her.

'Where are you, Veronica?'

'At a bar somewhere.'

'You are at a bar? What the hell?'

'Dick wanted a bar. I wanted to make sure that if anyone tried to track me down I was no where near Logan. A bar was the perfect place it constantly has people and most of these people are scary, and lucky for me Dick seems to be making friends with all of them.'

'Where's Mac?'

'Right here next to me.' Wallace sighed again.

'Veronica, you need to get here-'

'I can't. If I come and they track me down somehow, I'll be putting Logan in more danger. It's not going to happen, Wallace.'

'Girl it needs to happen. Logan needs you. And girl as much as you don't want to hear this, you need Logan right now.'

'Wallace I don't know what that means.' Wallace grunted.

'Let me break it down for you. It means the person you are in love with, needs you and you need him you need each other to get through this. Any one can see that. And I ain't talking about Duncan.'

'Wallace, you don't-'

'Know what I'm saying? You're wrong see I've noticed things-'

'Well aren't you the observant one.'

'Damn straight. Listen, I see what I see. When his around you, you seem more confident and you just click and I see the looks you give him. I see him as well- he goes out of his way for you and not to mention how when you are together you are just automatic you know what the others needs. Veronica I know you, I know when you are in love.'

'Wallace, you can't do this now.'

'Girl, you don't get it. He might not pull through this.' Wallace could hear Veronica taking a breath.

'You need to be here. The doctor said anyone who cares for him should be close and you fall into that category.'

'Which hospital are you at?' Wallace heard Veronica's voice breaking. The conversation continued for a further five heated minutes. He closed the phone and headed back inside. He walked the corridor and stopped at a vending machine getting something to drink and eat for him and Duncan. Wallace walked over to Duncan a few moments later and handed him the packet of chips and drink he had gotten him.

'Is she coming?' Duncan asked softly.

'I think so.'

'You think so?'

'Listen, she's not in the best state right now, man this is messed up.' Duncan gave a soft grunt in agreement.

* * *

Veronica stood up and walked over to Dick. She tapped him on the shoulder.

'We have to go to Logan.' She said to him. Dicks head shot up and he looked over at her.

'Ok.'

'Well, that was easier that I thought it was going to be.'

'Yeah, well Veronica I try and follow by your example.' She let that comment go and just shot Dick a deadly look. She grabbed his arm and held on a bit tighter than she meant to because she could feel her nails digging into his skin. She titled her head in the direction of the door.

'Be at the car in five minutes.' She let him go and walked straight for the door. She ran a hand through her hair and pulled her jacket a bit tighter. When she eventually reached the car instead of getting inside it, she suddenly found herself dropping to the floor and then leaning her head against the door. She covered each of her eyes with a palm of her hand.

**Relax Veronica, come on keep breathing this is no time to curl into a ball and hide. **

Veronica took two steadying breaths and wiped her palms on the front of her pants she stood up and opened the car getting in. She put her seatbelt on and switched the car on. Then she hooted. Twenty seconds later Mac and Dick were both walking out of the bar and towards her. She noticed Mac's cheeks were pink and from that she knew it was a cold night. She didn't feel the cold though. She was numb. They both got into the car and with them the smell of booze came. She opened the window and then placed her hands back on the steering wheel, she looked down at her hands they were shaking.

'It's going to be a long drive.' She said. They both looked at her.

'Where are we going?' She crinkled her forehead at Mac.

'To the hospital where Logan is currently fighting for his life.'

'Ok, I was just checking. Heard anything else about how Logan is doing?' She shook her head and started to pull out of the bars parking lot. Veronica wasn't exactly sure where they were or how they were going to get to where they needed to be.

Logan had been taken to a hospital a bit further away from the house where they were held captive. She also knew that meant they were further out of Neptune. She headed back in the direction from where they came. None of them really spoke. They were half way to the hospital when Veronica pulled over to the side of the road.

'What's wrong?' Mac asked her. Veronica looked down at her hands they were shaking really badly now and she was unable to keep driving.

'Someone else needs to drive.' She finally let go of the steering wheel.

'I will.' Mac instantly offered.

'Ah, no you won't Sweet pie. Girls can't drive.'

'Dick, Veronica is a girl and has been driving.' Mac shot back at him bitterly.

'I mean that girls don't drive well, you either drive to slowly or you're so bad at driving that you are bound to have an accident.' Veronica laughed.

'You are so narrow minded.' Veronica said to him.

'The narrower the mind the bigger th-'

'Oh! Ok stop right there we do not need to hear the end of that sentence.' Mac cut across Dick much to Veronica's gratitude.

'Ok, Dick you can drive.' Veronica got out of the car and swapped places with Dick. Dick got into the drivers seat he shook his hands. He started the car and Veronica decided to lay back on the backseat.

'Wait!' Mac suddenly spoke up.

'What now?' Dick asked.

'How much did you have to drink?' She asked Dick. Veronica suddenly shot up from the seats she hadn't thought of that. Dick laughed.

'Two beers that's it, I switched to water like an hour before we left.'

'Please, Dick you only had two beers and then switched to water?'

'Yeah.' He said to Mac he was still driving.

'Oh no. Stop the car.' Veronica leaned back on the backseat- she closed her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to tune out Mac and Dick's voices.

'Dick, do I need to speak in idiot for you to understand me?'

'You can't speak idiot! Idiot isn't a language.'

'And yet somehow Dick, you still manage to speak in idiot all the time.'

'Listen, if I wanted to know what you thought of me I would have asked. But right now all I want from you is to shut up and try find a decent radio channel.' Dick shot back at Mac.

'So help me, Dick if you crash this car you'll be introduced to a whole new level of pain.' Dick gave Mac a side wards glance.

'That's kind of kinky. Pain can be fun.' He remarked.

'Shut up and drive.' Mac said while laughing a bit.

Veronica couldn't wrap her mind around anything. She didn't understand how Mac and Dick were so normal in these circumstances. She was petrified but then again she was the only one who knew everything who had seen everything. She knew they were all worried about Logan but she couldn't help shake the thought that she was more worried than she should be. She had wanted to go with Logan to the hospital from the star and she had this nagging thought that she should have.

**You can't change what you've already done… now stop kicking yourself for it. **

* * *

Half an hour later they were in the hospitals parking lot. Veronica noticed how Dick and Mac were both very quiet. She got out the car and took out her phone she called Wallace and found out where he and Duncan were exactly.

Veronica entered the hospital doors but her mind wasn't with her body. She didn't notice the distinctive hospital smell, she didn't notice the rush of people around her she didn't notice the colours. Everything was just one big wave, one colour, one force. Her mind was running away from her. She wasn't over analyzing the situation she wasn't even plainly analyzing the situation she was just blank, she couldn't wrap her mind around anything and if she was truly honest with herself she knew she _didn't want _to wrap her mind around it. When they reached Wallace and Duncan, she merely stood there. Duncan walked over to her immediately and pulled her into a hug she hugged him back and then let go. She turned to Wallace and he immediately engulfed her in a hug. He muttered a soft, 'V, you're ok.' She hugged Wallace for a moment longer than she did Duncan. She knew Wallace could read her like a book. If anyone knew how she was feeling he did- sometimes he knew what she was feeling before she did. He took her hand and sat her down. She looked at him willing herself not cry, like she desperately wanted to do. She turned to Duncan and gave him a half tired attempt at a smile. She then watched Dick and Mac position themselves so that they were half facing her and half facing Wallace and Duncan.

'How is he?' Dick asked.

'We haven't heard anything more. So we don't really know. Do any of you need a doctor?' Duncan voice had a tone of harshness to it.

'I'm as fit as a fig.'

'Don't you mean fiddle, Dick?' Mac asked him trying not to smile.

'I know its fiddle but I prefer fig. I like figs. Tasty. Even better if you're eating it off a girl.'

'Shut up, Dick. This isn't the time for those types of comments don't you get the severity of the situation?' Veronica had snapped. Dick's comment had shaken her out of her blank-mind state.

'Not really. Logan will pull through this and then we are going to go get those bastards that did this to him.'

'Oh, so it's that simple? You're that sure of everything?'

'Yeah.' Dick replied folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

'I hate to sound like a broken record but what the hell happened? What is going on?' Duncan asked he wasn't looking at anyone his eyes were fixed on the floor.

'This isn't the place to discuss what happened.' Veronica commented.

'Why not? It's the safest place we have so far, we're completely surrounded by

strangers-'

'Just drop it, man. Not here not now. Later.' Wallace softly told Duncan.

The conversation ended with that sentence, Duncan's mouth closed with his reply and they all faced the doctor who had just walked up to them.

'Have you managed to contact any family members?' That was the sentence that was the catalyst for a completely new conversation.

* * *

An hour later they had all left the hospital, each one had a mind filled with thoughts and a mind on the edge of breaking. They had decided to go spend the night at a motel they saw on the way to the hospital.

It was one of those cheesy motels that you see in the movies. It had the flashing fluorescent sign- except it wasn't orange. It was green and the sign read: "The Barnyard." The check in table was an olive green colour and behind the check in table was a man with Brown hair that covered his eyes wearing a black jacket and smoking a cigarette.

'Are you here to check in?' He asked and blew smoke their way.

'Evidently.' Was Dick's reply. The guy placed the cigarette in his mouth and disappeared under the table. He came up with forms and threw them across the table.

'Fill those in…' His muffled reply came. The forms were filled out within five minutes. The man gave them two rooms key. He also gave Mac a few looks you could clearly see he considered flirty.

The found the rooms, the boys went into one room and the girls another. The walls in the room were green, the bed cover was green, and the table in the room was green. Everything else was either red or black. The two rooms had a door that joined them. The boys came over through the door and they all sat there together. Silent. Duncan went out and came back with pizza- which they ate hurriedly. When someone spoke it was about something idle. All they did was sit there and watch TV. They all went to bed in the early hours of the morning and slept late into the next day.

Veronica was sitting in bed, when she had the urge to just leave. To just get up and walk away. She jumped out of the bed. Ignored the questioning looks she was getting and just walked out the room. She let the door slam behind her and felt the wind tingle her skin. She turned to her right and just started to walk. She was down the stairs and in the car park when her legs just gave way. She sat there in between two cars. She wasn't crying, she couldn't, she was all out of tears and she wasn't panicking, she was calculating. She was going over the case and for awhile she just sat there protected by the cars.

'It's nice isn't it?' Veronica opened her eyes and looked up at Wallace.

'What is?'

'The day.' She nodded her response.

'V,-'

'I'm fine.'

'No you aren't.'

'I am.'

'This isn't your fault. What happened to Logan-'

'Is my fault.'

'Girl, you were being you, helping people.'

'No, I was being nosy and decided to chase this case and I let Logan chase this case with me and that was stupid- look where it got us? Look where it got _him._'

'Veronica, this case would have found you even if you hadn't gone after it.'

Veronica jumped up from the ground.

'Say that again.' Wallace looked stunned but he re-said it.

'Veronica, this case would have found you even if you hadn't gone after it.'

She started to pace.

'Veronica?' Wallace asked her cautiously.

'I think I just solved this case.'

'What?'

'I'll explain it all in due time.'

She walked over to Wallace and grabbed his arm. Together they started walking back to the room.

'Let's see how everyone is holding up.' Veronica said to Wallace. He looked over at her and they started to climb the stairs that led up to the rooms.

'You mean holding up in relation to Logan?' She just looked back at him and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

**A/N : Please review! It only takes a few minutes! :)**


	13. Opening the Doors

**A/N: Ok, I am so sorry this took so long! PLEASE READE MY A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!As always bold parts are Veronica's voice overs/ thoughts. Chapter 13 picks up where 12 left off with Wallace and Veronica going back to the room after something Wallace has said makes Veronica think she solved the case.**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to all who review! _And a special thanks to TigerMusic. You made me want to write more! :) _  
**

**Chapter 13: Opening the Doors**

They entered the room. Wallace made his way over to Mac. Veronica scanned the room looking for Duncan and Dick. Duncan came back into the room; he was on his cell phone. He looked at Veronica, said a final, 'thank you,' into his phone and shut it. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Can we talk?' He whispered to her. She looked up at him and nodded. He led her into the boy's room. Duncan squeezed Veronica's hand and pulled her towards the bed. They sat down. He looked over at her.

'We need to talk.' She nodded.

'I know.'

'From the start?' Duncan asked her. Veronica sighed but nodded.

'Ok…' She began telling him the whole story behind the case. She started with Logan finding her in the computer room and ended it with how Logan got shot. The whole time she was telling the story Duncan didn't say anything, he simply just held her hand.

'So that's everything.' Veronica finished off.

'Veronica, are you crazy?! You need to go to your dad. The cops. Someone.'

'I don't. It will be over very soon.'

'What?'

'I think I figured out the case.'

'Oh.' Was all Duncan could mutter.

'You just have to trust me on this one.' Duncan nodded.

'Should we go back to the others?' Veronica asked Duncan while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

'There's one more thing we need to talk about?'

'What?'

'Us.'

'Duncan-'

'Just hear me out. I don't know if you are so invested in us, and I know you have been stressed, but I know you and I see the way you look at Logan. And those looks they make me think… that you are in love with him.'

'I'm with you, Duncan.'

'Yeah, but is your heart with me?' Veronica didn't say anything.

**Why does everything seem to go back to Logan?**

'Duncan, let's just go back to the others. I need to talk to Dick.'

Duncan left the room. Veronica stayed back for a few seconds and then followed after him.

'V, I called the school and told them not to expect us.' Mac said as soon as Veronica had entered the room.

'Thanks.' Veronica gave Mac a smile and turned away from her to Dick. She sat down opposite him. He looked at her, cocking his head to his side.

'You staring me down?' He asked her. She laughed.

'Dick, I need you to tell me everything that happened to you, everything you did and saw- from before you got kidnapped right up until the point where they set you free.'

**I just hope Dick confirms my theory.**

'Veronica, do we have to do this now?' Veronica stared at Dick and huffed.

'We aren't exactly made of time.'

'Really?' Dick raised his eyebrows, 'and here I thought we were on holiday!'

'Dick, will you please just get to your point.'

'Logan.' Dick replied softly.

'What?' Veronica replied loudly.

'Logan is my point.'

'I thought he was your "boy".' Dick shot Veronica a frustrated look and folded his arms.

'You two, certainly know how to beat around the bush!' Mac interjected. They both looked at her and smirked.

'It's a gift.' Dick and Veronica said simultaneously. Veronica sighed. She started to rub her temples.

'What about Logan?'

'I want to go see him.'

'Ok…'

'Now.' Dick added in.

'Oh.' Was Veronica's reply.

'Don't you?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok, then lets go.' Dick stood up. Wallace caught Dick's last comment and looked over at them.

'Where are we going?' Wallace asked.

'To Logan.'

Wallace nodded- within the next half an hour they showered and got ready to go to Logan. Veronica looked down at her top that she had to re-wear. She noticed it had a small blood stain in the bottom left corner.

**We can't keep staying here without any clothes.**

When they were all together again Veronica suggested that they check out. She received many skeptical looks from them, but they all nodded and just did as she said. They went to the unusual guy at reception and checked out. The guy seemed to take a liking to Mac. He grabbed a hold of her hand at one stage and wouldn't let it go. At that point Dick stepped in front of Mac and took over the check-out process. To Veronica's amusement and Mac's displeasure Dick almost picked up Mac and carried her out the room – just to get her away from that guy.

They drove separately to the hospital. Mac and Wallace drove with Veronica in her car and Dick with Duncan in his. They were at the hospital ten minutes later. It was then that Veronica decided she would wait outside for them- she had to make a few phone calls.

* * *

The boys and Mac walked to Logan's room. They entered and noticed the room didn't look like a hospital room. There was a large couch to the one side of the room. The colours of the wall were peach. The only hint that let them know they were in a hospital room was the bed and hospital machines- some of which were attached to Logan.

They walked over to him. He seemed to be stirring- after a few moments his eyes were open. No one said anything. Logan struggled to sit up, but he eventually managed too. He rubbed his eyes.

'Hey man.' Wallace broke the silence.

'Hey.'

'How are you feeling?'

'Out of it. These pills-' Logan paused he was finding it hard to form his sentence. He finally continued, '-they gave me, really knocked me out.' He was still properly waking up but he had some colour in his face.

'What has the doctor said?' Duncan asked.

'That I should make a full recovery.' He seemed to be more awake now. He looked around at them all.

'Uh… Aren't we missing someone?' He asked after a minute. It took the rest of them a few seconds to comprehend what he meant.

'She's outside.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, she's sorting some stuff out. She'll be coming in soon.'

'She shouldn't.' Logan replied. There was silence in the room. Logan laughed.

'She shouldn't come in, because I'm going out.' Again silence. Wallace moved to the couch in the room and sat down, Mac followed his lead. Dick and Duncan stood by his bed.

'Let's let them handle this one.' Mac murmured to Wallace. He looked at her and grinned.

'What?' Dick blurted out.

'I want to check out.'

'What does the doctor want?'

'A hot nurse'

'Ha ha, did you hit your head, when you got shot?' Dick shot back at him.

'Possibly, I can't exactly remember how I fell to the floor after I got shot.' Duncan cringed at that statement.

'Logan, man, please only check out if the doc says it's ok.' Duncan said to him. At that moment the doctor walked into the hospital room.

'Nice timing doc, almost like someone scripted it.' Logan laughed.

'How are you feeling?' The doctor asked Logan.

'Ok. I guess.' The doctor smiled.

'Well, you are doing quite well. Are you experiencing any pain?'

'Not yet.'

'Just be ready to expect some pain. Be prepared.' Logan nodded.

'Doc, I was wondering if I'd be able to check out. Go home with my friends you know.'

'Well, it is possible for you too, I would like to keep you hear just for the day, just to make sure-'

'But is that absolutely necessary?'

'No. More like a precaution. I guess if you really want to check out, you can. But then under no circumstance can you perform any strenuous physical activities. You will also have to have the wound checkout out again in a few days and make sure you take your pills when you need too and not to mention change your bandages…'

Logan nodded, 'Thanks, doc.'

'There's some forms you need to fill out before you leave, I'll bring those around in a few minutes.'

'That resolves that.' Duncan commented.

Logan had the forms -and filled them out- within minutes. They all left him to get dress. A few minutes later he came out holding the forms and in a plain white t-shirt.

'Where'd you get that from?' Mac asked pointing to the shirt.

'The nurse. Couldn't exactly were my old one.' Mac nodded. Logan went off by himself (to finalize the forms and payment) for a few minutes. He told them he'd meet up with them outside.

* * *

The boys and Mac walked over to Veronica she was leaning against her car and was still on the phone. She saw them coming. She gave Wallace a questioning look. He kept his face blank. When they got closer to her they caught a bit of her conversation.

'Yes… I will… Ok… Thanks… Bye.' She shut her phone and waited for them to reach her.

'That was quick.' She said to them when they were close enough.

'Yeah. That's because there was no need for a long visit.' Mac commented.

'Someone decrypt please.' Veronica said. Mac laughed.

'Sorry, uh Logan is checking out he'll be here in few minutes.' Veronica stared at them speechless.

'But… ok.' Was all she managed to say. Wallace and Dick laughed.

'So he-'

'Logan.' Duncan interrupted Veronica.

'What?' Duncan twitched his head to his left. Veronica looked in that direction and spotted Logan walking to them. Her heart started to race.

He stopped a few feet away from her. Wallace and Dick were watching Veronica. She stopped leaning on the car and started to walk over to him. As soon as she was in arms reach, Logan automatically pulled her into a hug. She threw her arms around him. Everyone was silent. Logan ran a hand through her hair; he then placed his chin on the top of her head. He tightened his hold on her. Veronica closed her eyes. Everything seemed to fall away from her in that moment. Like she was under a spell and the only thing that mattered was Logan. She felt him take a deep breath. She pulled away a bit. Her arms still locked around him. She looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"We're ok.' Logan softly said to her. She nodded and smiled. He moved his hands to the side of her head and gently leaned down to kiss her forehead.

'We're ok.' Veronica softly repeated and finally turned away from him.

She looked over at Wallace and Dick they were smirking. She ignored them. She noticed Duncan was watching the ground, a wave of guilt rushed over her.

**Great V, that's one way to make your boyfriend feel awkward!**

'Let's go.' Veronica said to them.

'Good plan! There's only one problem where are we going to?' Mac asked.

'I-'

'That "I" better not be followed with a, "don't know" because Veronica, even though I have now mastered the ability to tune you out in the most part, it was you that made us check out of the motel, so if you say, "I don't know" I may just not know what I'll do to you.' Dick finished his rant, folded his arms and glared at Veronica.

'Grumpy much, Dick?' Veronica shot back.

'It's because a nurse back there, refused to go out with him. It's a bruised ego.' Mac mumbled to Veronica. She laughed.

'We're going back. Back home. To Logan's actually.' Everyone turned to Logan.

'Hey, I know nothing about this. Shot. Hospital. Remember?'

'Girl, you are one of a kind.' Veronica scrunched her eyebrows at Wallace.

'Before you said, it was too dangerous.'

'That's the genius of it Wallace, it's the last place they think we will go because they think we think that it's to dangerous. So they won't suspect it.'

They all just stared at her. She started to walk to her car.

'Are you coming?' She asked them. No one moved. 'Right ok. See you later then.' Logan laughed.

'Shot gun.' He said and got in Veronica's passenger seat. Veronica looked at Wallace and Mac they were walking to her car when Dick caught up. He stopped them.

'You guys go with Duncan.' Dick looked at Wallace and then Mac. His eyes stopped at Mac.

'Just go with him. I can't help him.'

'And we can?'

'You can explain Veronica to him.'

'What?' Mac shot at him.

'Come on. You have to be a special kind of stupid not to see what's going on with Veronica and Logan. Duncan isn't stupid. Explain it to him. You know her. Explain her.'

'Do you guys ever stop talking?' Logan yelled at the three of them. Mac started walking to Duncan's car. Wallace followed. Dick turned and walked to Veronica's he jumped into her back seat.

'Dick?' Veronica turned to face him with raised eyebrows.

'That'd be me.' He stretched out across her back seat hands behind his head and smirked up at her. 'Should I remove my shoes?' Veronica half laughed half sighed and turned back. She started the car and they left.

The ride back to Logan went surprisingly quickly. When they reached his house they found Wallace, Mac and Duncan already waiting for them. Logan led the way in, once inside the house they all dispersed: Logan and Wallace both went to a couch, Dick went to the kitchen, Duncan went to the pool, Mac went to a bedroom and Veronica went to go shower and change her clothes. It was as though they did this every day, and as if they all lived there instead of just Logan.

Logan dozed off to sleep. Two hours later he woke up to Dick and Veronica arguing. He made his way over to the room he could here them in. He ran a hand through his hair and walked through the door. He sighed.

'You two are loud. What is going on?' Veronica and Dick both turned to Logan.

'Dick isn't being cooperative.'

'No, Dick is being cooperative; Veronica needs to give Dick a break.' Dick shot this back at Veronica.

'Veronica,' Logan caught her attention, 'maybe you should give Dick a break, you've driven him to refer to himself in the third person, lets let him go shake that habit before it becomes annoying.' Veronica sighed. Wallace walked into the room.

'It's silent in here. I'm… shocked' Wallace stated.

'Hi.' Logan said and then turned to Wallace and saluted him. Wallace shook his head.

'We're going to order in some food, you guys want any?' Wallace quickly added seeing the questioning looks. They jumped at the opportunity to order some food. Wallace left with the orders and Logan followed him. Dick stared at Veronica.

'I want to help. But I need a break.' Dick silently said to Veronica. She looked at him. He seemed worn down.

'Ok.' Dick got up and left. Veronica followed him and went to go find the others. She found Mac and Duncan watching TV and went to sit with them.

'How's it going?' Duncan asked her.

'Ok. Could be better.' She replied and gave him a soft smile. Logan and Wallace walked into the room. Logan stood in the door frame.

'The food is ordered.' He raised his eyebrows. 'and-'

'Echolls, TV on. What is it?' Mac quickly rushed that out.

'And one of you needs to help me.' All heads in the room turned to Logan.

'That's new.' Mac murmured.

'I need to change these bandages; I can't do it by myself.' Logan caught Veronica's eye.

'I'll help him.' Veronica immediately offered not breaking eye contact with Logan. She got up before anyone else could counter offer her offer. They left the room.

'Where are we changing these bandages?'

'My room.' They ascended the stairs that led to Logan's room silently and they walked to his room silently. Veronica followed him into the room. She was surprised to see Dick inside the room. Logan sighed.

'Dick, leave please.' Dick eyed Logan.

'Go have sex some where else.' He stated. Logan grinned. He walked over to Veronica and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her over to the bed. In one swift movement he had Veronica on her back and on the bed. In the next moment he was on top of her.

'No worries, Dick.' Logan stated he looked back at her. Dick laughed.

'. I'm leaving you can stop that now.' He got up and was out the room within seconds. Logan looked back at Veronica. She was laughing.

'Was that absolutely necessary?'

'No.'

She laughed again. She looked up at Logan. He had this fiery expression in his eyes. He hadn't gotten off her yet.

'You're beautiful.' He murmured. Veronica wasn't sure what was about to happen but she couldn't deny that she wasn't against the way things were going. Logan repositioned his one arm so that it was mostly supporting him. He ran his free hand up and down her left arm. Veronica just looked at him. Logan leaned in and kissed her softly. Quickly. He pulled away after a few seconds.

He looked at Veronica, trying to read her. She lifted her one hand and ran it through his hair. She leaned up a bit and with her fingers entangled in his hair, she kissed him. The kiss was more urgent. It was breathless. Veronica gently pulled away. She sat up and so did Logan. She moved closer to him and he pulled her towards him, kissing her once again. She repositioned herself –while still kissing him- so that she was sitting in his lap.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. Logan placed his hands on her waist. Veronica slowly moved her hands from his neck down to his chest. Logan started to kiss her jaw and slowly moved down to her neck then slowly back to her mouth. Veronica felt Logan's hand move towards the zipper of her jacket. She let him unzip the jacket and remove it. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and tugged at it. She grabbed the bottom –and breaking the kiss for a moment- she pulled his shirt off of him. Her hands rested on his collar bone. The kiss was becoming increasingly intense. Everything was becoming more intense. She started to run her hands down his chest again.

She was almost to his abdomen when she felt his bandages. It seemed to shock her. She pulled away. Leaning her forehead against his. Logan moaned.

'Logan, we can't.' She murmured. She slipped away from him. Logan ran a hand through his hair.

'I won't apologize.' He said softly. Veronica looked at him. 'I don't regret that, V. I want you and I'm pretty sure you want me. It's always been us. So I won't apologize for that. I will take responsibility for it though.'

'Logan-'

'Come on, V. You know that felt right.'

'That's beside the point. It can't happen now. No matter how it felt.' She slipped her jacket back on.

'I'll go get the new bandages.' She left and came back into his room with some bandages. Logan still had his top off. Veronica made her way to him. He was on the edge of the bed now. She sat down and started to change the bandage for him. It took about five minutes and neither of them said anything in those five minutes, the whole while Veronica tried hard to avoid eye contact with Logan. When she was done Logan turned and grabbed his shirt. She watched him slip it on. When he was done his gaze met hers. There was hardly any space between them. Without thinking, Veronica leaned forward and kissed Logan again.

This kiss was slower but just as intense as the previous one. It was like she was under that spell again. That made everything -but Logan and the moment she was in- fall away. She pulled away, and quickly stood up.

She walked towards the door and left quickly leaving Logan sitting there. He got up and quickly followed her. He caught up to her with in seconds he grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

'What does this mean?' He asked her.

'I don't know.'

'Veronica, where are you going?'

'To where everyone else is.' Logan laughed.

'Don't want to be alone with me?' He asked raising his eyebrows. She turned to face him, suddenly serious.

'No, all I want is to be alone with you.' She paused looking him straight in the eyes, 'That's why I'm going to go find everyone else.' She quickly started walking again. Logan followed her. They both made their way back to the lounge.

'All sorted?' Mac asked Veronica when they walked back into the room. Veronica nodded and went to sit next to Mac. Logan went to an empty seat and sat down. His eyes trailed to Duncan and then to Veronica and finally back to Duncan. He put his head in his hand. He then suddenly got up. He left the room quickly. He walked into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water. He sat in the kitchen, eyes closed, he wrapped his hands around his glass tightly and tried to clear his head. Ten minutes later, someone walked into the kitchen. He looked up and saw Mac sitting across from him.

'What?' He asked.

'You tell me.'

Logan just stared at her. Mac stared right back. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke again.

'What no snappy comeback?' She leaned back in her chair.

'You miss them?' Logan countered.

'Not one bit.' She sighed. 'Look Logan, you look a bit out of it- and I mean besides being shot- you just seem out of it. So what's going on?'

'What makes you think I'd talk to you about what's going on?'

'Because you can't talk to anyone else about it.' Logan raised his eyebrows at Mac and leaned back in his chair. Mac sighed and continued talking. 'You can't talk to Veronica because what's ever going on includes Veronica, you can't talk to Duncan because his currently dating Veronica, you can't talk to Dick well because his Dick… the only other person you could probably talk to is Wallace who you seem to have sort of become friends with, but then again you wouldn't want to talk to Veronica's best friend about Veronica.' Mac concluded in a matter of fact way. Logan stared at Mac and then got up and poured himself another glass of water.

'You're annoyingly accurate.' He commented and then sat down with his glass of water and one for Mac as well. She laughed.

'It's really simple.' Logan looked at Mac; she said nothing and just stared at him expectantly. 'I seem to have a thing for Veronica but I can't have her.' Mac still didn't say anything; she took a sip of her water.

'And,' Logan continued, 'She happens to be dating Duncan- which means I've provided Veronica with a choice and she chose him.'

'You don't see it. You gave her hell before you decided to help her, then while you're helping her you have a fall out, so she turns to what she sees as stable because when everything around you is chaotic all you want is something stable. Duncan was that stability. But through it all she turns to you.'

'You make it sound like we are in some whirlwind romance.'

'Aren't you?' Mac commented and raised her eyes.

'It's unrealistic to think Veronica and I will become something.' Mac sighed. She watched Logan down his water well she formed what she wanted to say to him in her head. She looked at him and while placing her palms together she uttered her comment.

'Sometimes the only true things are those things which are unrealistic.'

'Ok, this conversation ends now. It's becoming like a therapy session and I don't want to have to end up paying you.' Mac laughed.

'Whatever Logan,' She got up and started to leave the room she paused though when she was in line with Logan she turned and looked at him, 'just try and avoid a Romeo and Juliet type romance.' She paused. 'Oh and that choice you said you gave her, I don't think she's decided yet.' She smiled. Logan stared at her.

'Thanks.' He muttered. She smiled and left. Logan sat there for awhile longer. Finally he got up and went back to the room. He sat and watched TV for a few minutes and then the food came. Him and Dick brought in the food and sat it down everyone started to eat. He looked around at everyone. He shook his head. He stood up and left the room, he then came back with two notepads and a few pens. He walked to the TV and switched it off.

'Dude, what the hell?'

'Dick, not now.'

'Are you about to give a sentimental speech?' Dick asked. Mac laughed.

'Yes listen up, you see, I think its time we go over this case, because how do I put this nicely, we all need to go back to our lives, and you all eventually need to go back to your own place because if you don't, I may just go crazy.' No one said anything. Logan handed a note pad over to Veronica. She took it while swallowing a mouth full of food.

'Ok, well everyone get comfortable this is going to take awhile. Oh and I suggest you guys call the parents-'

'Did that a long time ago, V.' Wallace said and smiled. Veronica looked around.

'I have a hunch about who killed those girls and attacked us but I need to make sure that hunch is valid, so I'm going to need every detail possible,' she paused and looked at Dick, 'especially from you- but you know that already, Dick.' He nodded.

* * *

Tensions were running high in the room. Veronica had half of the notepad filled with notes. She had started right at the beginning and had made everyone retell her the events in excruciating detail- especially Dick. She was frustrated with the expectant looks coming her way every few seconds. She had a hunch not a definite answer and they were all looking to her for an answer a solution… not a hunch. She sighed.

'How about we take a break?' She suggested. The sighs escaping from everyone's mouths told her the break was a good idea. They all started to do there own thing. She got up from when she was sitting, it was getting late and she was rather tired. She picked up the notebook and made her way up the stairs, to the room she was more than likely to stay in.

They had about two days to sort this all out- no- Veronica only had two days to sort this out, she sighed there was something she had to do. She dropped on her bed and threw the notepad aside. She closed her eyes. Everything was silent. Silence was just what she needed. She lay in silence until her room door opened. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. She groaned.

'You shouldn't-'

'Tell me who you think is behind all this.' She finally opened her eyes and looked up at Logan. He was standing in the doorway. She motioned for him to come in. He closed the door and walked over to the bed he sat down stretching his legs across the bed.

'I think its Pan highs cheerleading squad.' Logan raised his eyebrows.

'V, there were guys at that house as well, guys attacked us, a guy grabbed Dick a guy drove us to that house and you think it's a bunch of cheerleaders?' She nodded. Logan stared at her. 'So, if you think its cheerleaders from Pan high are the guys also from Pan high?'

'Yeah, the basketball team but I don't think the guys are behind any of the killings or kidnappings.' Logan folded his arms.

'So they were just there for what? Moral support?' Veronica threw a pillow at him.

'Are you forgetting it was a girl who shot you? Logan, it's the girls. The guys they're puppets in all of this.' He sighed.

'What makes you say this?'

'Four things. The place we were locked in where the girls were…' She trailed off; Logan knew what she was talking about. 'The conversation I had at Pan high with the murdered girls' boyfriends, Casey and Nathan and finally something Wallace said.'

'You never told me about the conversation at Pan high-'

'I'll tell you about it later, Logan. About all of it.'

Logan seemed to be contemplating what Veronica had said she rested her head against the headboard and sat in silence once more. Five minutes later she watched as Logan shot up.

'Veronica, Claire she goes to Pan high, I'm pretty sure she was a cheerleader do you-'

'She's involved but she's not behind any of the murders. That's if my theory is correct.'

'Well, at least I haven't slept-'

'Don't finish that sentence, Logan, please.' Logan shifted in the bed, he stared at Veronica.

'I'm tired.' She added in. Logan nodded.

'Why don't you get some sleep? I'll tell the others what you told me and we can all continue figuring this out tomorrow.' She nodded. Logan rose up from the bed and stood beside it, he took a deep breath. He caught her eyes and held her gaze. He then smirked.

'What?' Veronica asked.

'You want to kiss me.' Logan stated.

'Get out, Logan.' Veronica half laughed.

'Shouldn't you leave the room? I do own the house after all.' He smirked again.

'Where's your sense of chivalry, Logan?'

'It's being overpowered, Veronica.'

'By what?'

'By something only a guy has.' He raised his eyebrows and dropped his gaze. Veronica laughed.

'Go have a shower, Echolls.'

'Join me, Mars.'

'You're unbelievable.' She smiled. Logan smiled back at her, that's all he wanted, to just see her smile.

'I'm going. Get some sleep, V.' He left the room quickly and went to find the others.

* * *

**A/N Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was in the mood for some LoVe while writing this. Now the next chapter you will find out about Veronica's theory in detail. I know I didn't give much away here... However I am sad to inform you guys that this story is almost complete! I actually have most of it typed out and the final bits left are all planned out. So I'd appreciate hearing all your thoughts about the story. Furthermore, after this story I have plans for either a Chuck and Blair fic from Gossip girl, or another Veronica mars story. Either way I hope you guys will check out the story!**

**Finally, Please Review guys! It really does help me in getting things typed up and done much faster! Next update in a week!  
**


	14. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter. Please Review. Also sorry it has taken me so long. But i'm finding it hard to finish this story because I really don't want too. But on the plus side, I've thought of a type of sequel to this story and I have a gossip girl fic going. **

**I should have another chapter for you in a weeks time. **

**Bold parts = Veronica's voiceovers**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!**

**Chapter 14: The beginning of the end**

Veronica sighed a few seconds later she opened her eyes to a brightly lit room. She still felt exhausted. She sat up in the bed and started to rub her neck. It ached. She turned and got out of bed and began to get ready. Twenty minutes later she was done. She walked down the stairs, the house was silent. She made her way to the lounge and saw her cell phone. She went over and picked it up. No messages, no missed calls. She made her way over to the kitchen. She walked in and saw Logan sitting at the table.

'Hey.' She said making Logan look up. He smiled.

'Afternoon.' She walked over and sat in front of Logan. 'Coffee?' He asked her. She nodded. He stood up and fixed her a cup of coffee. When he was done he sat down and held out the cup for her. She reached for it, their fingers touching for a few seconds more than was necessary. She took the cup from him completely and sat it down.

'Where is everyone else?' Logan sat back in his chair.

'Wallace and Mac went out didn't really say where they were going just that they needed to go.' Logan paused and stood up. Veronica took a sip of her coffee.

'Where are Dick and Duncan?' Logan fixed himself a cup of coffee.

'Dick went out to get some clothes and other necessary stuff. Duncan is outside by the pool.' Veronica stared at Logan.

'Wait! Are you telling me I'm in a house alone with you and Duncan?' Logan nodded.

'That'd be correct.'

'You, me, Duncan! Here. Without anyone else. Wow.' Veronica mumbled this out. Logan raised his eyebrows and went to sit back down.

'You sound worried.'

'No, of course not. Don't be silly, Logan. I mean what is there worry to about? It's not like you two aren't getting along these days.' Logan laughed.

'It's a big house, V. I think we'll manage to stay out of each others way.' She took another sip of coffee.

'Are you in any pain?' She asked Logan. He shook his head.

'Nope. The pills help.' She nodded. 'Hey V, you want to help me change my bandages again?' Veronica raised her eyebrows. Logan smirked. She was trying to hold back a smile.

'Logan, if you don't stop with these comments, you may find yourself in some sort of pain.' He laughed.

'Come on, Veronica when was the last time you felt something like that during a kiss-'

'Logan, we aren't talking about that. We are going to forget that kiss ever happened.' She sighed. She was not up to this now.

'Why?' He asked her.

'Because it can't happen.' She folded her arms.

'V, I think we proved that it can happen.' She stood up and started to wash her cup. It was a much needed distraction. Logan just watched her. She turned back to him.

'Later, Logan.' She smiled and left the kitchen. Logan shook his head.

Veronica went outside and slowly made her way over to the pool. She sat besides Duncan. He looked at her.

'Do you find it strange?' Duncan asked her.

'What?'

'The fact that we're dating and in this house together, but we haven't had a moment alone together.' Veronica wasn't sure of how to answer that. She stared at Duncan.

**Logan wants to talk about us… Duncan wants to talk about us. Boys can be a pain**

Veronica sighed. 'Let's just relax while we have this time too.' He nodded and took hold of her hand.

Veronica's mind was ablaze with thoughts. She knew she had to sort out Logan and Duncan before she could bring this case to an end. She went through the events that had been happening since the beginning of this case. Logan helping her, Logan and Duncan arguing over her, Dick being kidnapped, Wallace becoming involved, Mac becoming involved, Logan being shot and staying at Logan's and Duncan's. The way she felt around everyone. Her mind was running through everything. Through all this something became clear to her:

Duncan was the better guy the one that everything was seemingly easier with but Logan was the one she wanted. Logan was the one who could make everything wrong seem right. Logan was a challenge in all the right ways.

Veronica sighed at the realization of what she had to do. She looked over at Duncan, she gave his hand a squeeze.

'I'm gonna go inside for a bit.' He kissed her softly and she stood to leave. She walked inside and decided she was going to go watch some TV. On her way to the lounge she walked into Logan, literally walked into him.

'Logan, are you blind?!'

'No, you're just short. Hard to see…' She smacked his arm. She then looked up and took in his expression.

'What's wrong?' He gave her a quizzical look.

'Nothing, V.'

'Logan, I know that look.'

'Then you should know what's wrong.' Logan commented and folded his arm.

'Right, ok stubborn, let me just tap into my psychic abilities.' Veronica started to hum, Logan laughed and then he cringed. Veronica saw this and realized what was wrong.

'Your in pain. Have you taken any pain killers?' He shook his head. 'Why not?' Logan didn't say anything. 'Logan, go sit down.' He didn't budge. Veronica folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, with the raising of the eyebrows Logan knew there was no point in arguing. He turned around from facing Veronica and started to walk towards the lounge. She watched him go and then went to get him his pain killers and a glass of water. It took her a few minutes to find the pills. Once she did she quickly got the water and made her way back to Logan. He was lying down on a couch and had his eyes shut. His hands were clenched into fists. Veronica read the bottle to see how many pills he needed to take.

'Logan.' He opened his eyes and looked at her. He had gone pale. She gave him the glass of water and he sat up taking it. He took a sip. She then took out two pills and handed them to him.

'Take them.' She ordered. He took them. He looked up at Veronica and moved aside a bit more. She went and sat next to him.

'Thanks.' He mumbled.

'No problem. Its not every day I get to be a nurse.' Logan laughed and Veronica smiled at him. He looked over at her and she kept smiling at him. He shifted a bit. The moment was becoming intense. The kind of moment which would generally lead to a make out session. Veronica broke eye contact. She looked down and then got up and retrieved the TV remote. She sat back down-next to Logan- and turned the TV on. Logan sighed.

They watched TV silently for the next half hour.

'Why aren't you with, Duncan?' Logan mumbled, he kept his gaze on the TV screen. Veronica shifted and folded her arms.

'All the fresh air really gets to me.' Veronica replied. Logan sighed and rested his head against the couch he looked up at the ceiling.

'Seriously Veronica, he-'

'Just let me be on the subject of Duncan please, Logan.' Veronica changed the TV channel. She shifted again and glanced at Logan- he was silent.

**Silently fuming… **

Veronica shook that thought from her head. Suddenly she sat straight up. She had been so wrapped up in Logan and Duncan that she had forgotten her plan today for the case.

Veronica started to look for her cell phone frantically. Logan turned to face her quickly.

'Whats wrong?' He asked. She didn't say anything she located her cell phone and sighed. It was only one' clock- there was still enough time to execute her plan.

'Veronica!' Logan exclaimed.

'We need to get hold of the others. I have a plan for today and it wont work without them.'

'I'm not going to question you, I'm just going to try and get hold of the others.' Logan stated.

'Uh… Thanks.' Veronica stared at Logan, she though he'd at least want to know what the plan was. He took out his own phone and dialed Dick's number, Veronica dialed Mac's. Within seconds both Dick and Mac has answered their phones respectively.

'Dick, get back here soon… Ok? Yeah that's fine. No dude. Ok.' Logan shut the phone and waited for Veronica to end her call with Mac.

'Ok, thanks Mac get Wallace and then get back here.' Veronica shut her phone.

'Is Dick coming?' Logan nodded. Just then Duncan walked into the room. He walked over and sat down on the nearest couch to him.

'What's going on?' He asked, his eyes looked tired.

'I need everyone back here. I have a plan,' Duncan raised his eyebrows, 'for the case.' Veronica added. He nodded. Logan eyes trailed to the floor. He didn't like being around Duncan and Veronica at the same time. It stirred up all these conflicting emotions: Duncan was his friend(even though they weren't really friends these days all they did was fight), Veronica was Duncan's girl friend and here he was wanting Veronica… and to some extent needing Veronica. He kept his eyes on the floor. Logan knew Duncan was the better man but he also knew that he didn't know Veronica. He wanted Veronica now that everything with Lilly was sorted… he wanted Veronica even when Lilly's case wasn't sorted. He cringed… Lilly, it was strange thinking of her. He sat back and finally looked up.

Veronica was watching Duncan- she was nervous. Duncan was watching Veronica watch him. Veronica stood up.

'Logan, let me know when the others get here. Duncan, come with me please.' They both nodded. Veronica started to leave the room and Duncan stood to follow. She walked into the study she was in with Dick yesterday- Duncan walked in and shut the door.

'Veronica.' He sighed. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him.

'This is it?' Duncan asked her. Veronica looked down; she took a deep breath and looked back at him.

'Duncan, you will always- and I mean always- have a place in my heart-'

'But we just aren't working out.' Duncan finished her sentence. She nodded. Duncan gave a small laugh. 'It's ok.' He said and kissed her forehead again.

'Are you angry?' She asked softly. Duncan shook his head.

'I'm relieved. V, sometimes I think that you and I have had our time already and I'm not saying we won't ever have a time to be together again, but right now isn't our time. And I get that. We said we'd try. It hurts more to be with you and not really be with you. It's better this way. To some extent I think I pushed for you to stay with me because I was mad at Logan. Pushed for us because, I noticed you and him and it was like a way to get back at him.' Veronica had shock written all over her face. Duncan noticed this and continued speaking. 'Don't get me wrong I wanted to be with you too. I really did. I still do. A part of me will always. But-'

'It's time for Veronica and Duncan to just be Veronica and Duncan separately.' Veronica finished his sentence now. 'We'll try and be friends right?' Duncan laughed and nodded.

'Duncan, if you don't want to be involved with this case anymore I get it. You can leave, I am positive you will be safe.'

'No, I want to help. Make sure this gets solved but I think I may stay back at my place.'

'It's strange isn't it?' Veronica asked.

'What is?'

'The fact that our break-up was a mutual thing.' She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. Veronica took a deep breath in and let it out- it felt much better being just friends with Duncan it felt right. And with this part of her life almost sorted she could really see the end of the case coming.

'So, you think this case is going to end soon?'

'Yeah, by Monday if all goes as planned it should be over by Monday. Which is a good thing because my dad comes back on Wednesday!'

'I take it you're going to catch as all up today?'

'Yeah. My theory will be revealed later.' Veronica heard the closing of a door. 'I think someone is here- lets go check.' Duncan nodded and followed her out the room. She walked towards the front of the house. She heard Wallace and Mac. She went straight for the lounge. Logan was walking out the room while she was entering. He spun round and walked back in. Duncan entered the room and went over to Mac and Wallace.

'I was just about to come and find you.' Logan stated, catching Veronica's attention.

'Well, no need I'm here now.' She smirked.

'I see that.' Logan replied sarcastically. Veronica shook her head and walked over to Wallace, Mac and Duncan.

'Thanks for coming so quickly.'

'Mind telling us why-' Dick had started talking and then just stopped. He sighed and then walked to a chair. 'It doesn't actually matter.' He mumbled. All eyes were on him.

'What happened to you, Dick?' Mac asked. He looked up at her and shrugged.

'I've learnt to just wait and see what it's all about. Talking rarely gets us anywhere. Veronica works to her own… thing'

'I don't know if I should be offended by that? Or surprised?' Veronica uttered. She went to a couch and sat down and the others followed her league. Dick had just shrugged again.

'Ok, V. What's up?' Wallace asked and sat down next to her.

'Ok, I'll get straight to the point-'She stopped when she saw a cushion flying towards Dick.

'There's a first.' Dick had mumbled- Mac was the only one to catch that comment she had grabbed a cushion off the chair she was on and threw it at him. Veronica watched this and then continued.

'Anyway, we need to get two people and get them here. Nathan and Casey. Logan and I met them at a Pan high party. Wallace you saw Casey at that coffee shop. We need them, so once I tell you all my theory they can confirm it or set me straight. The only thing is they aren't likely to just willingly help us. So who ever goes has to be willing to do some convincing. Second Logan can't go and Dick you probably shouldn't.' She stopped and took a moment to look at everyone's reaction. Logan was staring at her, Duncan at the ground, Wallace was tapping the couch, Mac had a blank expression and Dick looked bored. She continued.

'So, we need a plan and I need all of you to help.' The words rolled out of Veronica awkwardly, this was the first time she verbally said she needed their help. She wasn't one to generally ask for help but in this case she needed it.

'I'll go-' Mac started.

'No.' Dick blurted help. They all looked at him. He cleared his throat. 'You can't go alone… you won't manage… your to-' he paused and looked at Mac, 'you.' She threw another cushion at him.

'I'll be going with.' Veronica stated. Logan laughed.

'If I can't go, you aren't going.'

'Logan-'

'Veronica, do you like being a walking target?' Logan crossed his arms.

'I'll be careful-'

'Let's put it to a vote. Who hear thinks Veronica should stay here?' Everyone raised their hands. She sighed.

'Since when did we become a democracy?' She paused for a split second. 'Fine, I won't go. I actually think that Wallace, Duncan and Mac should go but only if you guys are up for it.'

'I am.' Duncan, Wallace and Mac all said at the same time. Veronica nodded.

'Ok here's the plan…'

They discussed the plan of action for a further thirty minutes. Then Duncan, Wallace and Mac left. Leaving Veronica, Logan and Dick at the house- they sat down and started watching TV.

'So, I didn't actually have to come back here.' Dick broke the silence. Veronica looked at him, she knew it wasn't a question, but she replied as if it was one.

'Yes, you did we would have needed your help if Mac, Wallace or Duncan wanted to pull out.' Dick scoffed.

'That would have been highly unlikely.'

'Dick-' Veronica started but Logan interrupted her.

'Dude you can leave now. We'll call you when they get back.'

Dick nodded and stood to leave, he was almost out the room when he stopped and turned to face Veronica.

'What they are doing, does it count as kidnapping?'

'Does it matter?'

'Well it does if you want me to be in the right state of mind when they get ba-'

'Dick, just leave before you say something that Veronica will be able to rip you off about.' Dick shook his head and left. Logan turned and faced Veronica.

'So… What are we going to do now, V?' Veronica raised her eyebrows.

'Let me think… we could sit here and wait taking in the seriousness of the situation?' Her voice was etched with sarcasm. Logan pointed to where he had been shot.

'I think I've already grasped the seriousness of the situation.' He grinned at Veronica. Veronica chuckled.

'Logan, I just had an idea, how about you make us something to eat?'

'How about I order us something to eat?'

'No home cooked meal?'

'Well Veronica, how much do you like food poisoning?'

'Ordering sounds perfect.' Logan raised his eyebrows and laughed. He got up off the couch and went to order them some food.

* * *

Wallace and Duncan stood outside Pan High.

'You sure that's where they'll be?' Duncan asked Wallace.

'Yep. The team will be practicing.'

'We should get going then.'

They left the parking lot and made their way into the school. They walked over to where the basket ball team would be practicing.

'Wallace, you ready for this?'

'Yeah, just do your part quickly, Man.'

Wallace walked into the gym. At first no one noticed him. Then a few people did.

'Hey, assholes!' Wallace shouted out. Catching the attention of everyone. Wallace looked back at Duncan and motioned to him who Nathan was. Duncan nodded.

'What do you want, Fennel?' Someone asked him.

'I want a lot of things, man. First on my list is: I want you guys…' Wallace carried on rambling on about some fictional car trashing incident that had occurred and how he wanted to know who of them had done it.

Duncan made his way over to Nathan who looked uninterested in what Wallace had to say. He stood by Nathan and looked at him.

'Are you, Nathan?' Duncan asked catching his attention. He looked over at Duncan.

'Yeah.'

'Good, I need you to come with me.' Nathan raised his eyebrows at Duncan.

'And why would I do that?' He asked Duncan rather harshly who smirked at him.

'Because we have Casey.' He stated flatly.

'No, you don't.'

'How sure are you about that? I mean are you sure she is still at work?' Nathan turned and faced Duncan full on now. He radiated anger.

'What the hell is going?!' He demanded of Duncan.

'A lot, and then only way you will know what is happening is if you come with me. Now.' Duncan began to walk away a few seconds later Nathan began to follow him. Duncan made eye contact with Wallace indicating it was time to leave. Wallace stopped mid sentence and turned and left quickly.

* * *

Mac walked into the little coffee shop. She went and sat at a table. Someone walked over to her.

'What can I get you?' A girl asked her. She looked at the girl she didn't fit the description of Casey which Veronica had given her.

'Is Casey here?'

'Yes.' The girl replied a bit taken aback.

'Do you mind sending her over to me? It's really important.' The other girl nodded once, sighed and turned to go get Casey. Five minutes later she was sitting across from Mac looking extremely suspicious.

'Who are you?' Casey asked Mac.

'I'm Mac a friend of Veronica's.' Panic shot across Casey's face.

'What are you doing here?'

'We need your help. I need you to come with me.' She shook her head. Mac leaned closer.

'Listen Veronica is in danger and a few of my other friends as well. All we need to do is talk to you. Please. Nathan has already agreed to help us.' That seemed to surprise her. She stood up. Folded her arms.

'Give me a few minutes.' She walked off leaving Mac sitting at the table. About five minutes later she returned with a jacket. Looked at Mac and said, 'Lets go.' Mac nodded they stood and left.

Veronica was sitting in the room with Nathan and Casey. They had arrived half an hour ago. Nathan was fuming and Casey was worried. It took Veronica twenty minutes to calm them down and explain everything. She took them into another room, away from everyone else.

'I know you two know.' She said to them. They looked at each other. 'I just need to make sure I am right about this before I bring an end to this case.'

'How-' Veronica interrupted Casey.

'I know. Trust me.' She began to explain her theory to Nathan and Casey. They listened until she was done. Then they waited for five minutes. Before they started telling Veronica everything and correcting her on a few things she had gotten wrong. They carried on discussing the case for a further half an hour. As they were finishing off. Logan walked into the room. He looked at Veronica. He didn't have to say anything for her to know what he had come to tell her. They all wanted to know what was going on and were getting impatient.

'Let's go tell this to everyone else.' Veronica got out of the chair she was in. Nathan and Casey followed. Veronica walked to Logan and they left the room together. Everyone else was in the lounge. She walked in and noticed Dick had returned as well.

Nathan and Casey sat down on a couch. So did Logan. Veronica kept standing. She sighed.

'Ok, Nathan and Casey have confirmed what I thought was going on and have cleared some things up for me. I'm going to tell you everything. Please don't interrupt me. Let me just get it all out. And then you can ask as many questions as you want.' She paused and looked at all of them. Took a deep breath and began.

'Ok, first off. Let me recap there were four victims, Sarah, Lisa, Simon, and Kim. All cheer leaders. All received threatening messages before they were killed. They were all dating members of the Pan high basketball team. They were killed in little place a bit out of Neptune. I started receiving these messages when it was found out that I was investigating this case. Then remember someone came after me. The first time out at that little restaurant. Then Logan began to get the threatening messages. They then came after me a second time when we were at detention. Where Dick got kidnapped from. To get Dick back we then drove out to a really remote house. There are two important things to note about that one: a guy drove Logan and I to the house rather reluctantly. And his eyes were a turquoise colour. Two: it was a girl who almost killed Logan.' She paused and looked around at everyone again. They were listening to her intently. She continued.

'Before the rescuing of Dick Wallace and I had gone to Pan High to interview the guys who had been dating the four victims. This is what I found out. James had been dating Sarah the first victim. Josh was dating Lisa the second to be killed. Mark was dating Simon the third to be killed. Peter was dating Kim the fourth to be killed. Mark is Casey's brother- thus the link to how she knew what was going on. I then met another cheerleader Amber who is Claire's sister- the Claire Logan met-' Veronica added the last part to clear up any confusion. 'Amber is currently dating Josh but really seemed to want James. However Amber's sister Claire at the time seemed to be close with James. And this other cheer leader Beth is dating Peter. Now Peter has turquoise eyes the same colour eyes of the guy who drove Logan and me to the house where Dick was being held. When I realized this I assumed the four guys, Amber, Claire and Beth were behind the killings. But that's not entirely correct. Nathan and Casey told me it was only Amber and Beth. Now that seemed to confuse me because well there were guys there who attacked us at detention and Peter took Logan and I to that house, but it turns out the guys are being blackmailed into helping the girls. Now before I explain that let me explain how we know it is Amber and Beth. First off the room the girls were killed in had a long mirror, a lamp and not much else. Cheer leaders will generally have some where were they can go to practice cheers, try out new styles without others discovering this. The place where the girls were killed was the pan high cheerleading hide out. I figured this out because it's near where Pan high parties happen. The perfect place, practice during the day party at night. Casey confirmed this. So we now know that the killer would be someone who could access this place at anytime. Then a lot of the threatening messages the girl received had to do with them quitting the cheer leading team. Again bringing us back to someone who cared about cheer leading. Then the next thing that seemed to puzzle me was how they knew where we were- like where our detention was being held etc- that's where Dick comes in who was having a sort of thing with Claire. He informed her about such things. And Amber got this information out of Claire. Now Amber wants James who at the time was dating Sarah the first to be killed. She tried to scare Sarah off and nothing worked then one night a plan of hers went wrong and she accidentally killed her- Casey informed me of this. Lisa was suspicious of Amber and thus became the second victim. Simon and Kim were gathering information against Amber when Beth found out and consequentially informed Amber of this- I'm told Beth helped out here. This lead to the death of Simon and Kim basically to ensure what they had discovered would never be found out. But the four Pan High guys had found out. Or realized and to prevent any more killings agreed to do what Amber wanted. At this stage Claire comes into the picture to try to stop her sister. And accidentally providing information on all of us.' Veronica stopped talking she looked at Wallace. 'Remember when you said to me, "this case would have found me, even if I hadn't gone after it." It made me think about what the girls were going after- the victims that is. They went after the Pan High guys, pissing off the Pan high girls at the same time. When I realized this I had the motive for the killings and the rest started to fall into place. So that's it.' Veronica finished and looked at them all.

'You said Amber was dating Josh but she wanted James and that's what led to Sarah's death… but then why is she dating Josh?' Mac was the first to ask a question.

'To take the heat off her. It would look really suspicious if she started dating James so soon after Sarah's death.'

'How do you know the guys didn't kill the girls? How do you know they are being manipulated into helping Beth and Amber?' Duncan asked.

'Because Nathan and Casey confirmed this. Plus they really loved their previous girl friends, you could see that, furthermore Peter was reluctant and almost nice when he was driving Logan and me, and it was a girl who almost killed Logan not a guy.' No one seemed to have anymore questions. Veronica glanced at the time. It was getting late.

'Thanks to Nathan and Casey I also have a plan on how we are going to catch them, but we'll deal with that tomorrow.'

'Can we leave now?' Nathan asked.

'Yes, of course.' Veronica replied. They stood up Veronica thanked them and then they left. She came back into the room. Everyone seemed stunned. Veronica let them all be for awhile and went to her room. Half an hour later Logan walked into her room.

'Is it really that simple?' Logan asked her. She nodded. He came and sat down next to her. 'This is going to be over soon.' Logan added. Veronica looked at him. She then grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. They sat their in silence like that for awhile.

**A/N: Please review!**


	15. Party Crashers

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! The first half of this chapter is in Logan's Point of view. I wanted to do this because this story shows Veronica's thoughts but seldom shows Logan's. So it may seem strange but just keep reading. It does change back to Veronica's.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter cause I did. I'm sorry it took me so long to get up. On a sad note, there are two more chapters left. I'll try get those up soon. I do have an assignment due, so keep a look out for Thursday or Friday for the next chapter. **

**Please Review, I can guarantee it will make me update faster. Thanks to those who did review. **

**Chapter 15: Party Crashers **

**Logan POV:  
**

Logan sighed, intertwined his fingers and watched Veronica pace up and down in front of him. He felt like a little child in trouble for something. He opened his mouth to say something but Veronica stopped him before he could.

'Shut up, Echolls.' Logan gave a small nod and then shook his head. He'd been sitting there for ten minutes now in silence. Suddenly Veronica stopped pacing, she paused in front of him and took a deep breath.

'Logan…' She started to talk and then stopped, scrunched her eyebrows and began to pace again. Logan was starting to find this extremely annoying and not to mention boring. He let Veronica walk past him one more time and then grabbed her arm. Stopping her. She looked down at his hand on her arm. Logan then stood up and took hold of her other arm. She looked at that arm and then up at Logan. He smiled at her. Then he shifted her- almost picking her up off the floor- so that she was in front of the chair he'd been sitting on.

'Sit.' He ordered and she did. She leaned back in the chair and waited for Logan to say something- which he did in a matter of moments.

'Veronica, what are you doing? Because as much as I love watching you pace, and believe me I do, I do have _other _things I could be doing! Not to mention watching.' Logan watched as her face turned from disbelief to one of deep concentration.

'I need to tell you something, Echolls.' She stated. Logan nodded. She sat a bit forward. 'I broke up with Duncan yesterday.'

'Well, that explains his exceptionally bad mood.' Logan said and kept staring at Veronica. 'Is that it?' He added after Veronica stayed silent for a moment too long.

'No, I want to tell you why-' She began but was interrupted when Wallace came through the door. He paused and looked at them and then shrugged.

'Mac wants to see you, and if you don't mind, could you come now because I don't know how long it will be before Mac hits Dick with something hard?!' Logan gave a small laugh. He walked towards Wallace and then turned back to look at Veronica.

'Are you coming, V?' He asked her. She raised her eyebrows.

'Guess so.' She rose from the chair and followed them out the room. Logan noted the surprised look on Veronica's face and he guessed it was because of how easily he had brushed aside their current conversation. He pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind and made his way over to where Mac and Dick were. As soon as he saw Mac he noticed how utterly annoyed she looked and how utterly amused Dick looked. He suppressed a small laugh.

Wallace, Veronica and him all took seats around the room and then turned their attention on to Mac. They knew that a part of their plan to bring down Amber and Beth relied heavily on Mac. Mac turned her head towards Veronica.

'I need at least two people wearing bugs tonight.' She paused. 'Also someone needs to stay here so they can check that everything is going ok.' Logan was confused at her last statement. _Surely she was going to stay behind to make sure that everything was going ok_… he thought to himself.

'Mac, you're staying behind to make sure everything is ok aren't you?' Veronica voiced Logan's thought. Mac shook her head.

'No, we need four people their tonight. That was the plan. Wallace can't go, as he isn't liked much by the people of Pan high. Its just awkward for Duncan to be around you two,' Mac motioned towards Veronica and Logan. Logan noticed Veronica's face turn a light shade of red, 'and we can't have any awkwardness tonight if it is going to go well. So by default that leaves you two,' again she motioned to Veronica and then Logan and then she continued, 'that pain in the ass.' She pointed at Dick who had a smirk on his face. 'And me.' She concluded.

'Right.' Veronica nodded. Logan folded his arms and leaned back into his chair. Mac was not to be argued with at this moment in time.

'Duncan and I can do whatever you need done here. And we'll keep in contact with you, letting you know how things go. Just show us what has to be done.' Wallace said after a few moments of silence. Mac nodded at that. Logan noticed something all of a sudden.

'Where is Duncan?' He asked them, he noticed how they all then seemed to register his absence.

'Moping.' Dick commented. Logan noticed how Veronica dropped her gaze.

'Well, he should probably be here for this.' Logan added in.

'I'll go get him.' Veronica offered. Dick laughed.

'Yeah, I'm sure he really wants _you, _the amazing ever amusing Veronica Mars who happened to break his heart, to go and get him.' Dick chimed.

'Dick, the next time you have something to say… Don't! Keep your comment in that small brain of yours.' Veronica countered. Logan noticed that she was very defensive.

'Did that hurt, Veronica? Would you like me to lie next time? Maybe you can give me some lessons on how to conceal the truth-' Logan interrupted Dick. That was pushing Veronica's wrong buttons and he knew it wouldn't end well for Dick.

'Enough, Dick. I'm going to get Duncan,' Logan looked at Veronica, 'Try not to kill him,' he motioned his head towards Dick and then looked at Mac, 'same goes for you.' He stood up and left the room. He could here mumbled voices as he left. He sighed. Tensions between them all were at an all time high, he knew it was because of how stressed everyone was. He made his way over to Duncan's room. He knocked once and heard a mumbled 'come in'. He opened the door. Duncan's eye grew wide when he saw Logan.

'Oh.' He said.

'Mac needs you down stairs.' Logan got straight to the point. Duncan nodded. He stood up from the bed. Logan turned to leave but stopped when Duncan called his name. He turned back to face him.

'Duncan?'

'I…' He paused formulating his words carefully. 'She's yours Logan, I should have seen that earlier.' Logan stared at Duncan.

'Duncan, we aren't together.' He laughed at that.

'Yet, you aren't together yet. Don't be stupid Logan, don't let her go.'

'Duncan, our friendship-'

'Is perfectly intact. I've been an ass these past few weeks. But there are no hard feelings my side, Logan.' Logan nodded. 'Don't hurt her.' Duncan added in.

'Never will.' Logan mumbled. They stood there in silence for a bit.

'Let's get to Mac.' Duncan commented and they both left the room.

Logan's head was reeling. Duncan had just given him permission to be with Veronica. That was something. He thought for sure that if he and Veronica got together it would be the end of his and Duncan's friendship. He was relieved that it wouldn't mean that. He wanted Veronica so much that he knew he couldn't stay away from her much longer. The only other thought that kept passing through his mind was if she would want something with him… He was worried that once the case was over everything was just going to go back to normal and Veronica wouldn't need him anymore. Logan couldn't shake the feeling that what was going on between him and Veronica these past few weeks, was only happening because of the urgency of the case because of the threat it provided…

Logan hadn't had a lot of time to contemplate his thoughts before they reached the room where everyone else was. He sat back down and Duncan took a seat.

'Took you long enough.' Mac commented when they were finally seated. She then began to recap what had been decided to Duncan. 'So, I'm going to show you and Wallace what to do in a bit.' She concluded. Veronica looked at the time they had a lot to do before tonight and they had to get started. She took a deep breath.

'Listen we have a lot of things we need to do before this party tonight, we should get moving.' Everyone looked at Veronica. Logan began to mentally go over the plan to see what needed to be done. There was a Pan high party going on tonight, that Casey and Nathan had told them about. They had decided that it was the best way to get a confession out of Amber and Beth. They wouldn't be expecting this, their defense would be down. Two of them would be wearing bugs so Mac could catch their confessions on tape. Really all they needed to do was get wired and pitch at the party and get them to confess. Logan didn't see how Veronica had thought a lot of things needed to get done.

'Mac needs to get equipment; we both need to get clothes for tonight. We need to come up with some strategy of what we are going to do and say tonight…' Veronica once again answered Logan's thoughts. She continued listing things but he wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. He was fighting the urge to get up and kiss her. After a few minutes they all dispersed to get ready for today.

* * *

Logan was sitting in his room. It was about and hour and half before they had to be dressed and ready to leave for the party. It was already dark and everyone's nerves had kicked in. Veronica and Mac had gone and gotten clothes and the necessary equipment for tonight. Logan was thankful Mac had a knack to handle technology and knew what would work and what wouldn't. Veronica and Mac would be wearing the bugs. She had showed Duncan and Wallace what they needed to do. They had brainstormed a possible strategy for how tonight would go. They had come up with solutions to the worst case scenario.

They basically had everything under control. All they needed to do now was get ready and leave. Logan sighed. A soft knock sounded at his door. He got up and went and opened it. Veronica was standing in front of him. He let go of the door and moved aside. Letting her in. He then went and leaned against the table in the room.

'Here to pace again?' Logan commented and grinned at Veronica. She closed the door.

'I need to talk to you.' She then did begin to pace and said nothing for a few more minutes. Logan was getting frustrated.

'Look V, how about you talk more pace less. Earlier you informed me that you and Duncan had broken up.' He paused and she looked at him expectantly to continue. Which he did. 'If you're here to tell me that you realized it was a mistake or that you don't want to get involved in anything with me, just say it. I won't be cross.' Veronica paused.

'Is that what you think?' she asked softly.

'I think the attraction we have may be fueled because of the case. Because of the danger. When one is in danger one does tend to act impulsively and they tend to do things they don't actually want.' He stated.

'What? Is it like that for _you?' _Veronica asked him her voice getting louder with every word. He was surprised at how angry she sounded; he wasn't trying to make her angry he was trying to give her an easy way out. Logan thought it was a huge possibility that she didn't want anything to happen between them. After all she pulled away from him most of the time. He was silent contemplating his thoughts. He looked up at Veronica, she seemed furious.

'It is!' She breathed out. Immediately Logan realized she had taken his silence as confirmation of the fact that it was like that for him, all impulsive no actual true feelings for her. _Shit._ He thought. She took a step back from him.

'Logan, this has all been some impulsive danger thing for you? I've been someone to act impulsively with? Nothing more!' She didn't wait for him to answer. 'I have to go.'

'Veronica!' He yelled out. He didn't understand why he wasn't setting her straight, telling her the truth about how he felt. He noticed her eyes glistening. She turned away from him.

'It's ok. I get it, Logan.' She said and began to walk away. 'I'll see you later.' The strange thing was that he let her leave. When his door slammed shut his hands grabbed his desk, preventing him from going after her. This was his coping mechanism; let her go before she lets him go.

Logan moved to his bed and sat down head in his hand. Suddenly his door flew open again and Veronica was standing in front of him.

'Actually Logan, IT IS NOT OK!' She yelled. He flinched a bit at the level of her voice. 'YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME YOU WANTED ME, THAT YOU WEREN'T SORRY FOR KISSING ME! AND LIKE THE IDIOT I AM, I BELIEVED YOU! I WANT YOU NOW!' she paused and looked at him. He knew he was smiling, and that that would probably anger Veronica but having her here like this yelling at him, seemed to confirm for Logan that what had happened with them wasn't just because of the case. Wasn't just some impulsive thing. He knew he was stupid for ever thinking that.

'Veronica-' he stood up.

'NO, YOU DON'T GET TO APOLOGISE NOW! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU-' Logan quickly closed the space between them. He wrapped one arm around Veronica's waist and pulled her towards him. He then pulled her into a kiss. Silencing her. He ran a hand through her hair. It took awhile before he felt her respond but she did. She began kissing him back. She moved closer to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. The kiss was hot and desperate. Logan didn't want it to ever end. His moved his one hand up her arm and felt her shiver a bit. He smiled against her lips. He felt her nails dig a bit into his neck, and then he felt her one hand run down from his neck to his chest. It drove him crazy. Her hand went down to his shirt and under it. Logan started to kiss her neck. She tugged at his shirt wanting it off. Logan groaned and Veronica sighed. He paused and leaned his forehead on her forehead. She looked up at him.

'Go get ready.' He whispered. 'I'll see you later.' She nodded the moment was extremely intense. She took a step back. She then took two steps away from him but felt Logan grab her wrist. He pulled her back to him and kissed her once more. Veronica didn't object.

'I do want you.' He mumbled against her lips. Veronica responded by deepening the kiss. Veronica broke away this time. She took a deep breath.

'We do have to get ready.' She said. He let go of her wrist. She then turned and left. Logan let her go. He then made his way to the bathroom he thought a cold shower might be a good plan now.

* * *

**Veronica POV: **

Veronica put on the black dress she was going to wear – it reached just above her knees, it was simple but it looked good on her. She made sure no one could see the bug. She did her hair and make up. She was ready just in time for them to leave. She really wanted to see Logan again, to kiss him again. She shook those thoughts away and looked at herself in the mirror she was ready. She made her way downstairs.

'Dick, disappear!' she heard Mac yell. She made her way over to them. Mac was wearing jeans and a red top that fit her perfectly. They both had to look casual but good. Logan wasn't there.

'Hi.' She said distracting them both. They looked at her. 'Now, I gather you two don't like each other but tonight you need to suck it up and get along!'

'That was blunt.' Mac commented with raised eyebrows.

'Yep.' Veronica replied. She was about to ask where Logan was when she felt something brush against her arm. She looked up and saw Logan. She couldn't stop herself from blushing a bit. He suddenly took hold of her hand. She felt an electric shock run through her body. She intertwined their fingers. She completely forgot Mac and Dick were there until Dick spoke up.

'Well, I see you two won't have to pretend to like each other. Do us all a favour and try to control yourselves. I don't really want to see cute affectionate things pass between you two.' Logan laughed.

'Jealous?'

'What? Of being whipped, Echolls? Not really.' Dick replied. Mac laughed.

'Let's go.' Mac said preventing any more communication between them. Veronica wanted to hide.

'Do Wallace and Duncan know what to do?' Veronica asked.

'Yeah Girl, we do.' A voice answered from behind her. She turned to see Wallace and Duncan. She let go of Logan's hand and walked up to Wallace. He pulled her into a hug.

'Be careful, V. You better come back safely.' He said to her.

'I have to Wallace, my job of giving you a hard time is no where near done.' He laughed. She pulled away. Duncan gave her small nod. He then addressed everyone.

'Good luck.' Veronica turned and walked back to Logan.

'Lets go.' She said. The four of them walked towards the car. Once outside, Logan pulled Veronica to him.

'You look amazing.' He said. He stopped her walking and pulled her into a kiss. He broke away quickly, but Veronica grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards her. She kissed him again; she felt Logan's hands on her waist. Her body wanted to be much closer to him. She would have carried on kissing him but she heard a car door slam shut. She broke away from him. He took her hand and they made their way to the car. Logan drove them to the party. They were all quiet in the car.

They reached the party, it was at a sort of warehouse, and there was a line to get in. However Veronica called Casey. Her and Nathan found them and got them into the party quickly. Inside there was a bar, a dance floor, some tables and Veronica noticed some other doors. She assumed they must have lead into other rooms.

'Good luck.' Nathan said once inside, he then wrapped his arm around Casey and steered her away. The four of them stood still for a moment or two.

'You know the plan.' Logan said. He then grabbed Veronica and pulled her away from Dick and Mac. Veronica glanced back at Mac she seemed to have a look on her face that asked not to be left alone with Dick. Veronica smiled at her. She nodded and then took a hold of Dick and walked away with him.

Logan and Veronica went to get drinks. The plan was to spot Amber, Beth, Claire and Peter and somehow get them all in the same place. After they had their drinks they began walking around- trying to spot them. They talked to each other so as not to look too out of place. The conversation was light. Veronica then spotted one of the doors.

'I want to go see what's in there.' She said to Logan they walked to one of the doors. They opened it. It was another room. This one was filled with people. They did the same with the next one. It was also filled with people. The third one had two people making out in it. Veronica paused when she realized who the girl was. The people making out hadn't noticed them. She looked at Logan.

'Get rid of the guy, keep Claire here.' She moved away from Logan and let him get to work. She phoned Mac quickly found out where they were and made her way over to her.

'Have you found anyone?' Dick had known what Amber looked like as he met her once while hanging out with Claire. Peter Veronica had found a basketball picture of and showed it to them. The only person who could find Beth was Veronica.

'We found Amber.' Mac said.

'Brilliant. Where?' Veronica asked. Mac showed her. Veronica spotted Amber and to her relief Beth was with her. She turned to Mac.

'Mac, I need you to walk over there and tell Amber that Claire is in that room,' Veronica pointed out which room, 'with some guy and she is crying and needs help. Tell her there is some fight going on.' Mac nodded. Veronica grabbed Dick and moved him away so that they wouldn't be seen by Amber. Veronica watched Mac through the corner of her eye. She pulled it off perfectly. Veronica smiled when Amber and Beth immediately jumped into action. Mac followed them. Veronica and Dick began to as well. Amber stopped a bit further away and dragged two guys with her to the room. Veronica was grateful, when she realized one of the guys was Peter and the other was James. She saw them all walk into the room.

'Let's go.' She rushed out to Dick. They quickly made their way to the room. Yanked the door open, went inside and closed it. Dick stood in front of the door. Veronica took in the scene, Logan was holding onto Claire. Amber was staring at them. Beth was looking at Dick- her eyes wide. Mac was typing a quick text message. Peter was staring at Logan. Josh was staring at Amber. Then Amber finally turned her head and noticed Dick and Veronica. .

'What the hell is going on?' Amber asked.

**A/N Review please! **


	16. Game Over

**READ THE A/N PLEASE!**

**A/N: Here it is guys, the last chapter. I may put up the epilogue but I haven't decided. Also I just need to remind you guys of a scene in chapter 8 where Veronica is now staying with Duncan and she is going through the bag Logan has given her and she discovers his jacket is with her stuff: this is the extract from chapter 8: "Veronica could finally go to bed; she was exhausted from the day. She was about to get into bed- when she spotted the bag that Logan had given her, with the stuff she left at his house. She walked over to it and opened the bag, slowly rummaging through the items he had packed. Some clothes of hers where in there, her hair brush and…. Veronica sat down on the bed holding the item in her hand that she didn't understand why was with her stuff. It was Logan's jacket the one he gave her to wear when she was cold and they were stuck in the murder shack. Carefully she slipped the jacket on and felt calmer about everything that was going. She switched off the bedroom light and went to bed."**

**OK! Also I only got four reviews for the last chapter. That made me sad cause I really liked it. But a HUGE THANK YOU goes out to the four who did review it really made my day to see those reviews. **

**Please please review this chapter. It is the last in the story after all. Let me know what you thought about the story. **

**I wont be writing a Veronica Mars fic for awhile. I want to concentrate of my gossip girl one. But I do have a story in mind for Veronica Mars, the next one is set in college. **

**Please Review! I hope you like this. Its been great writing this story and I will miss it. Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed it.**

**Chapter 16: Game over  
**

'What the hell is going on?' Amber asked. Veronica shifted her gaze to Amber's; she was feeling very nervous all of a sudden. She looked over, once again, at Logan she could tell that his grip on Claire's arm was extremely tight. No one had answered Amber's question yet and the atmosphere, in the room, was getting worst with each second that passed in silence. Veronica heard someone take a deep breath she was also vaguely aware that the music outside of the room seemed to have gotten louder.

'What is going on here?!' Amber asked once again- her voice oddly soft. Silence followed her question. Everyone was glancing at each other. Nerves in the room were clearly evident amongst them all.

'Remember me?' Logan asked finally breaking the silence. He let go of Claire who immediately began to massage the arm that he had been holding. He took a step forward. 'Amber right?' He asked her. She nodded in response. 'So was it you or Beth that shot me?' Logan shifted his gaze to Beth in the room. 'Beth right?' She didn't respond to him in anyway. 'I'll take that as yes,' he turned back to Amber, 'my guess Amber, is that it was you who shot me.' Amber was clearly shocked but in a matter of moments she had quickly covered any emotion that had been showing on her face.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she stated, 'I came here to get my sister. Let's go Claire.' She took a step towards the door but Mac grabbed her arm.

'You aren't leaving.' Mac said rather harshly she looked at Amber. 'Yet.' She added and then let go of her arm.

'You should break that habit of shooting people. It's not very nice.' Logan chimed in again. He folded his arms are raised his eyebrows.

'You're delusion.' She shot back at Logan.

'And you're crazy.'

'I did not shoot you.' Amber resolve broke a bit and her voice came out louder than she expected it too.

'But you did kidnap me.' Dick chimed in. Logan smirked at him. Amber's eyes grew big.

'What the fuck are you guys talking about?' It was James who spoke now. He seemed to be edging closer to them all. Veronica seemed to realize she was still in the room. She faced James.

'All in due time, James.' She said and looked at Dick. 'You finished?' She asked. He shook his head and spun around to face Beth.

'But I think it was you who kept an eye on me in that house. Wasn't it?' Dick asked Beth. She looked at him incredulously.

'Are you joking?' She asked finally speaking. 'I wouldn't waste my time with anyone like you, regardless of the _circumstances_.' Her voice was like a knife when she said the word circumstances. Dick smiled.

'It was you. Your voice is annoyingly unforgettable.' He seemed to turn back to Amber preventing Beth from replying. Veronica looked at Amber and Beth- they were on the verge of breaking. She moved forward a bit so she could see them both.

'I know you remember me. And I must admit I'm kinda annoyed I still have to deal with you two. Your death threats are getting old. And shooting and kidnapping my friends really pisses me off. More than you can know.' She folded her arms and titled her head. 'So don't play stupid with me, I know it's you two, I did my research. You can deny it all you want.' Amber stepped forward. She was very close to Veronica now.

'You don't know when to back off do you?' Veronica took another step towards Amber making the space between them even smaller.

'It's not in my nature.'

'What do you want?' Amber ran a hand through her hair.

'To make a deal with you two.' Beth stepped forward and stood next to Amber. They both knew there was no point in trying to prove their innocence now.

'That's not going to happen.' Beth answered. Veronica turned her gaze to her.

'Oh well, then I guess I'll just have to go to the police informing them of the extracurricular activities you've been up to lately.' There was silence was again.

'What makes you think you'll get that far?' Beth choked out.

'You're quite feisty; from where I'm standing I don't think you're in the position to be making threats.' It was Logan who answered. Amber looked at him. Logan's face was deadly. He wasn't joking.

'We're listening.' She said. Veronica nodded.

'See the way I see it, I have all this evidence against you two and the boys who you've been using. Now I don't think you want to go to jail. And my friends and I don't want to have to go the police and testify against you all. And we don't really want the boys over there,' she motioned to Peter and James, 'go down with you two. So we have some conditions…' Veronica looked at Mac she knew she was sending texts to Wallace and Duncan making sure that they were getting all of this. Mac nodded at her once when she noticed Veronica looking at her. She turned back to Amber and Beth.

'We want you to leave us alone.' She then looked at Peter and James. 'And leave them alone. And stop all of this and then we'll leave you alone.' Beth scoffed.

'I don't believe you, it's too easy.' Silence fell again. Veronica could see from the corner of her eye that James was moving closer to them.

'What is going on? What are you talking about?' he asked. He was glancing at all of them.

'Don't worry about it, James.' Peter said.

'Good to see you again, Peter. Thankfully you aren't driving us anywhere this time.' Veronica casually said. Peter glanced at her nervously. Then looked at James.

'Leave James. I'll meet you later.' He said. Amber's face seemed to click with some sort of recognition.

'Yeah James, this is nothing.' Amber said. James fell silent but he didn't make any move to leave. Veronica assessed the situation before her. Everyone else in the room knew what they were talking about. Even Claire who hadn't said anything clearly knew what was going on. But James didn't seem to know what they were talking about. Veronica looked over at him. They still hadn't gotten Amber or Beth to say that had killed the girls and they needed that confession. Veronica sighed and turned her gaze away from James, she was going to have to use him to get the confession out of them.

'Would any of you consider killing four girls nothing? Then kidnapping and shooting two other people nothing?' Veronica said to the room at large.

'That's not fucking nothing.' Logan said. Veronica looked at him.

'Definitely not nothing.' Dick added in. She needed to work them all up. She turned to Peter.

'Was killing Kim nothing, Peter? What about Simon or Lisa?' She paused and looked at James. 'or Sarah?'

'Shut up!' Beth, Amber and Peter yelled together.

'But you did kill them.' Veronica said to the Amber and Beth. 'And apparently its nothing.' She added in a rather sarcastic voice.

'Shut up.' Amber warned she glanced nervously at James. He stepped forward.

'You two killed Sarah?' He asked.

'Amber was the one who killed Sarah. Beth helped with the rest.' Veronica supplied James with the information.

'What the fuck?' He was angry.

'James, calm down.' Peter said.

'Did you know?' James asked him.

'Oh, Amber and Beth manipulated some of the boys in keeping their secret and doing some things for them. Kidnapping Dick for example.' Veronica caught James gaze.

'IS THIS TRUE?' He walked towards Amber. Veronica was surprised he could form a coherent sentence considering how furious he sounded.

'Tell him, Amber.' Veronica turned to him.

'Shut up.' She said again.

'He already knows it true.' Logan added.

'You may as well tell him the truth. His in this now.' Mac added.

'IS IT TRUE?' he yelled again stepping closer. Peter looked very worried.

'Calm down, James.'

'Shut up, Peter.'

'Amber, did you fucking kill, Sarah?'

'She did.' Veronica said.

'Shut up.' Beth said this time.

'Feeling left out, Beth?' Veronica shot at her. 'You could tell him how you helped kill the other three girls.'

'You know I'm surprised you two managed to pull off something like this and not get caught...until now.' Logan added.

'Did you two do this?' James was softer now. Amber eyes were pooling with tears. He noticed this. 'You did!' He turned to Peter. 'And you're dating Beth? You didn't turn them in!'

'I couldn't-'

'Like fuck you couldn't.'

'He couldn't, James. Like I said Amber and Beth blackmailed them into keeping quiet, they did it so no one else would die.' Veronica again spoke up. Something in James seemed to snap.

'You killed them because you didn't like them dating us. You wanted me. But I didn't want you, Amber. I wanted Sarah. I loved her. And you killed her?' James voice was like ice. He was staring at Amber with a deadly look on his face.

'It was an accident-'Amber started.

'DID YOU KILL HER? THEM? YES OR NO.'

'Tell him.' Veronica added.

'They did.' Logan added.

'DID YOU?'

'James-'

'DID YOU AMBER? AND YOU BETH?'

'Tell him.'

'You owe him this.'

'He already knows it's true.' Dick, Veronica and Logan were constantly throwing in their comments. Veronica knew Amber was about to break.

'AMBER, TELL ME!' James walked right up to her. 'DID YOU KILL THE GIRL I LOVED?'

'YES!!!' Amber finally broke. But her voice was cold. 'I killed Sarah, Lisa, Simon and Kim. Beth helped. We have been black mailing the guys to help us.' She paused and looked at him. 'I didn't want it to get this out of control. It wasn't supposed to go like this. I'm sorry.' She reached out for him. James moved back from Amber.

'Shut up, Amber. Is this true, Beth?'

'Yes, James it is.' None of this seemed to faze Beth. Veronica sighed in relief they had got the confession. She looked at Mac once again who nodded assuring Veronica they had got it. She looked at James. He was clenching his fist and breathing heavily. He was angrier than Veronica expected. Something wasn't right. Veronica felt that.

'Calm down, James.' Peter said. He was very worried.

'What's going on?' Veronica quickly asked, everyone was looking at James.

'He has some anger control issues.' Peter quickly said. 'Why the fuck did you have to do this?!' he added not really aiming the question at anyone- it could have been for Veronica or Amber and Beth.

'Breathe, James.' He shook his head.

'The deal is on.' Amber quickly added to Veronica. 'Let's go, Beth. Claire.' They nodded.

'No.' James moved towards Amber but Peter grabbed him. He shoved him hard out of the way. He fell to the floor. Veronica quickly stepped in front of James. James made a move to grab Veronica but Logan moved quickly.

'Veronica move!' Logan yelled. He grabbed her arm and pulled out of her way. He stepped in front of James. Grabbing his shoulders.

'You need to calm down. Please.' James looked at Logan and then in one fluid motion he punched him. Hitting him just below the eye. Logan stumbled. James side stepped him. He walked straight to Amber.

'James-' Amber started she didn't have time to say more than that because James had wrapped his arms around her neck. She tried to claw his hands off of her neck. Beth screamed.

'James! Calm down.' Veronica yelled. Dick snapped into motion he launched at James and punched him. Making James release his hold on Amber. She was gasping for breath. He quickly went to recapture her neck but Logan had come up and grabbed his arms. Dick stood in front of him and grabbed James shoulder. Peter had made his way over and helped restrain James as well. Veronica looked at the scene before her. This was not what she expected. She looked at Mac. 'Mac, get out of here.'

'No. I'm staying.' Dick glanced at Mac. He released his hold on James and went to Logan and grabbed the car keys out of his pocket. Logan looked at him surprised. Dick turned and threw the keys at Mac.

'Go start the car.' He looked at her. She didn't move. 'Go!' She nodded and walked out. Dick went and held onto James once more he was trying very hard to break out of their hold. Veronica looked at Amber, Beth and Claire. They were all clearly scared.

'The deal is on?' Veronica asked Amber and Beth- they nodded. 'Get out of here. And quickly.' They didn't need to be told twice. They started to walk for the door. Amber walked far away from James and then moved towards the door.

'I WILL KILL YOU!' James yelled out at them and Veronica could tell he meant it. They yanked the door open and left. When Veronica heard it shut. She turned her attention to James.

'Calm down.' She said. He looked at her still furious he was about to say something but Veronica interrupted him. 'We aren't letting them go. Trust me; they are going to pay for what they did. But you have to let them go for tonight. If you kill her, nothing good will come out of it. I promise they are going to pay.' She could seem him relax a bit.

'She's telling the truth.' Logan added.

'She is.' Dick chimed in after a few seconds. Veronica walked over to them.

'Let him go.' She said. They were all hesitant. 'Let him go.' She repeated and they did. James stared at her.

'I promise. On Monday they will pay. Now can I trust you two not to inform them of this?'

'Yes.' Peter said. James nodded.

'Good, then act normal. And be at school on Monday.' She looked at them. They nodded once again.

'Let's go.' Peter said. He pulled James towards the door. He didn't really seem all there. They left the room quickly. Veronica sighed. She was so relieved but still so worked up. All of this was very unexpected. Logan stepped forward and then the next thing Veronica knew he had pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He held her tightly. The moment lasted for about thirty seconds when Dick cleared his throat.

'We should go. Mac will be waiting.' Veronica pulled away from Logan. She grabbed his hand and looked at him and then Dick.

'Let's go.' They left the room and the party very quickly.

* * *

They had been at Logan's house for awhile now. As soon as they had got there Mac had gone to check that the recordings had gone well. She then began to work on it, extracting what they would need. Veronica recapped the events of the night to Wallace- even though he had heard most of it. Logan was sitting with Duncan- much to Veronica's surprise- he was also recapping the events of the night to him. Dick was sitting with Mac and was helping her out. They had all decided that this would be the last night that they would spend at Logan's house. Dick did very little to hide how happy he was about this.

It was about an hour later when they started to go to bed. Mac was the first to go, she had finished what had needed to be done, eaten, showered and declared that she was exhausted. Duncan was next- he mumbled a general 'Night' to everyone and went to bed. Dick and Wallace followed next; they had settled earlier to play a play station game, which Wallace had just won. They went off arguing about it. Veronica was about to make her way up to her room, but she wanted to see Logan first. He had disappeared about fifteen minutes ago. She checked his room first but he wasn't there. She came back downstairs and began searching for him. She finally found him in the kitchen. He was sitting on one of the counters. She walked in softly and made her way over to him. She placed a hand on his knee.

'Hi.' She said softly. He looked at her and smiled. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'Hi.' He replied. Veronica looked at him. He had a slight bruise under his eye where James had punched him. She then noticed the ice pack lying next to him. She took it and softly placed it under his eye. She felt his hand ran up her arm from her shoulder and rest on top of the hand that had the ice pack. He sighed. She removed the ice pack.

'Does it hurt?' she asked him. He shook his head. She nodded and then went up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her and closed the gap between them kissing her softly. Veronica broke away after a few seconds, no longer being able to stand on her tippy toes.

'Lest go to bed.' She said. He didn't argue. He jumped down from the counter and wrapped his hands around her waist; he then kissed her neck softly.

'Yes lets.' He mumbled against her neck. She grabbed one of his hands and they left the kitchen making there way upstairs. Veronica paused once they reached her room. She didn't know what to do. Logan raised his eyebrows.

'Veronica, do you want to stay in your room tonight?'

'No, I do want to get ready for bed and then I'll meet you in your room.' Logan laughed.

'Don't be too long. Please.' He said and walked off towards his room. Veronica entered her room and quickly got ready for bed. She showered quickly and got dressed. She was just about to leave, when she spotted something. It was the jacket Logan had put with her stuff when she was staying with Duncan. She grabbed it and made her way over to his room. Logan was already in bed when she went in. He smiled at her.

'Took you long enough, Mars.'

'Patience isn't a strong point of yours is it, Echolls?' Logan laughed.

'Well that depends, I haven't ripped your clothes off yet. I've been patient with that even though being patient is the last thing I've wanted to do.' Veronica laughed.

'Down boy.' She paused and held out his jacket. 'This is yours.' She said.

'I know.' He replied.

'Why'd you give it to me?' She asked him expectantly. He shrugged his shoulders.

'I…' Veronica noticed that he didn't want to answer but she kept pushing this.

'Come on, Logan. Just tell me. Please.' She said. She looked at him and plead with her eyes she knew that would get him. He sighed.

'I wanted you to have something of mine. Something that would remind you of me. I don't know I just thought, if you had something there of mine, that something in you would register that you could come to me if you needed anything. I didn't want to be completely out of your thoughts and that was my way of still being in them.' Veronica sighed. She placed the jacket on a chair in his room and made her way over to the bed. She climbed in and snuggled against Logan. She rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She was quiet for awhile. Eventually Logan turned the light off. Veronica could hear Logan's breathing deepening.

'Logan.' she said softly.

'Hmmm.' He mumbled.

'Logan, I love you.' Veronica hadn't ever said those words before but she knew that she meant them. She wanted him to know how she really felt. She needed him to know how much he meant to her. He was quiet for a bit, Veronica then felt Logan's hands run up and down her arms.

'I love you too.' He said. Veronica repositioned herself so she could kiss him. The kiss was long and passionate. Everywhere he touched Veronica he left her skin burning. Eventually they broke apart and she settled against him again. Her head rested on his shoulder, his hands were wrapped around her. They fell asleep fairly quickly after that.

* * *

The next day Mac, Dick, Wallace and Duncan had left Logan's house fairly early. They all went back to their own places. Mac had left what Veronica needed for Monday. She spent the day with Logan. They had gone out for lunch, went to a park and watched a movie. They had a good time with each other and at some stages couldn't keep their hands off each other.

That night Veronica stayed over at Logan's she was going to go home but it was easier for her to stay there and carry out tomorrow's plan. She also didn't want to leave Logan. They went to sleep that night nervous about Monday. Which came in a matter of hours.

* * *

Logan and Veronica got out of their cars and began to walk towards the entrance of Pan high.

'Is it sorted?' Veronica quickly asked Logan.

'Yep. They'll be here soon.' He replied. They made their way into the school and towards the office. There Logan stood outside while Veronica went inside.

'Good morning.' She said to the secretary.

'Morning, what can I help you with?' she replied and stopped what she was doing.

'I have to drop off some files for some students here, if you could tell me where they are?' Veronica then began to list who she needed to find. The secretary had said that she could leave the files with her but Veronica had been adamant that she hand them to the students herself. Eventually the secretary gave in. Revealing the location of James, Peter, Amber and Beth. Veronica left the room.

'Let's go find James first.' She suggested. She followed the secretary's instructions and came to a stop in front of the classroom. She knocked once and entered.

'Sorry to disturb you, sir.' She said to the teacher. 'James is needed at the office.' Veronica noticed James bewildered expression but he immediately got up. The teacher nodded and James stepped outside with Veronica.

'We're just getting Peter and then it'll be over soon.' Veronica said softly to James.

They reached Peter's classroom and this time Logan went in and got him. It was easy to pretend like they were students here so the teachers didn't second guess Veronica and Logan when they said they were needed in the office.

'What's going on?' Peter asked when outside. He nodded at James.

'They're taking them down.' James said to Peter. Veronica nodded. She then intertwined her fingers with Logan's.

'Amber and Beth are in the same class now, you two have to just stay back and watch. Ok?' Veronica said to them. She was very nervous. They didn't question her or try to argue, Peter and James just nodded. They walked off. Logan squeezed her hand when they reached the classroom.

'You ready?' He said.

'Have to be.' She replied. He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

'See you just now, Mars.' Logan said and walked off.

'Where is he going?' James asked.

'He'll be back. Remember just watch, say nothing.' Veronica said. She then opened the classroom door and walked in there like she owned the place. Everyone looked at her. She caught Amber's eye and turning her head to the side she grinned at her. She then looked at the teacher.

'Sorry about the interruption but this is important.' The teacher was about to say something again but Veronica interrupted her before she could. 'See, I have a debt to settle with two people in this class.' She looked at Amber and Beth. 'They seem to think they could get away with a lot of things-'

'Veronica! Outside now!' Amber interrupted her- she was furious and had stood up. She looked like she wanted to walk towards her. Veronica narrowed her eyes.

'Sit down.' She said harshly. Everyone looked at Amber she hesitated but did. 'I'm here to show everyone who you really are,' she said to Amber, 'and who you really are,' she pointed at Beth. They both stood up at that. 'Sit down!' Veronica said again. Everyone was watching her, even the teacher. No one tried to interrupt her. This time Amber and Beth stayed standing but they didn't move. Veronica looked at them.

'It's too late, Logan already has Sheriff Lamb here…' Veronica looked at James who gave her a small sad smile. 'The only thing left to do is this.' Veronica took out a little tape recorder and pressed play. Suddenly the room filled with James voice yelling at Amber. Then it had Amber's voice confessing to killing Sarah and the others. Then Beth's voice rang out confessing as well. It stopped after that. The room was silent. Everyone was now staring at Amber and Beth. Veronica took a deep breath.

'I wanted to ruin you two because I realized it was the best way to get back at you for murdering those four girls. And you made it easy for me. You care more about your reputations, about who is dating who than anything else. So here we are your reputation destroyed. The truth out. And soon you'll be going to jail. '

Again no one said anything. This time though Amber and Beth both moved towards the door. No one made a move to stop them but no one had too because just then Logan came through the door followed by Sheriff and two other policeman.

'Going somewhere?' Logan asked them.

The policeman began to arrest them.

'Let the others know. Please.' Veronica said to Logan. He nodded and went outside to call Mac, Dick, Duncan and Wallace. Veronica went over and spoke to Sheriff Lamb. Everyone else in the class was still too stunned to say anything. Once Veronica finished speaking to him, James came over to her.

'Thank you.' He said to her softly. 'Thank you for keeping your promise.'

'Don't mention it.' She said. She then walked out to find Logan. He finished his call a few moments later and looked at Veronica. He took her hand and they began to walk out the school. Once outside Logan stopped Veronica and kissed her. He pulled away slightly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

'I can't believe the case is over.' Logan said to her, he almost sounded disappointed. Veronica smiled at him. He then kissed her forehead.

'Don't worry; there'll be more to come.' She said. Logan laughed. He pulled her towards him and they walked away from Pan high making there way back to Neptune high.

**A/N Review Please and let me know if you want the epilogue up.**


End file.
